


Moonlight By The Sea

by redvelvetkei



Category: Haikyuu!, Kurotsuki - Fandom
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform, slight angst???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 82,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetkei/pseuds/redvelvetkei
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kenma Kozume, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 140
Kudos: 311





	1. Prologue

"Tsukishima! Come back!" voices shouted behind me. Ignoring their call, he briskly walked outside. Rain immediately pelted his clothes and it instantly became wet.

He could hear footsteps following behind me, so Tsukishima took big strides towards my car. His amber eyes were already stinging from rainwater and tears combined.

"Kei! Please!" a pleading voice shouted.

Tsukishima turned around to look at their faces. The man stopped in a good meter away from him. The light from the beach house slightly illuminated his face allowing Tsukishima to see the undeniable guilt on the man's face.

My eyes remained on him for a short while, then it traveled towards the number of people that were standing outside the beach house. Their heads hung low as they saw me eyeing them, but not Akiteru.

"Come back inside, Kei. Let's talk." The man before him lowly said.

Lightning struck, and thunder followed.

The blond haired man shook his head to the side. "No! And talk? About what?" he sarcastically smiled before my eyes drifted from him into the people behind him. "That? I'd rather die in this stormy night!" he angrily spat.

With that, he opened the car door beside him and slid inside the car. Akiteru pounded on his window, but Tsukishima started the engine and pressed on the accelerator. The black car sped through the rough night, not caring about anything.

He could feel anger bubbling inside of him. The moment Tsukishima decided to let go of his emotions, fat drops of tears slowly fell on his smooth cheeks. He gripped the steering wheel and maneuvered on the slippery cliff road.

His heaving chest never stopped. Tsukishima's body felt numb, and it surprised him that he does not feel fear nor get scared on how fast he is driving.

How dare they.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth in annoyance. How could Akiteru do that to him? He is not just some pawn in chess that he could use to his liking.

His mind drifted to the countless number of times that he would fight Akiteru because of his brother's stupid decision.

"For the last time I said no!" Tsukishima shouted. Akiteru, who was hot on his tracks, angrily grabbed the collar of his top and pulled him.

"Do not be irrational Kei! This is for the sake of the company!" The anger in Akiteru's eyes seeped. "Its time for you to take your responsibilities! Do you want Mother to die lonely? This company is the only thing Father has left us, and I don't want to see Mother stressed out because we are on the verge of losing our assets!"

Tsukishima tightly held his brother's hand and tried to pry it off his shirt. "I know about my responsibilities! But marrying someone else to save us? That is not part of my responsibility!"

Akiteru pushed him away. Tsukishima landed on the carpeted floor of their living room.

"Akiteru!? What's wrong?" His mother hurriedly came and noticed that Tsukishima was on the ground. "What happened?"

As if a lightbulb flickered in his head, Akiteru's eyes widened. A bitter smile spread on his lips. "You won't marry him because of that person? Is that the reason, Kei?"

Tsukishima did not answer. He casted his look to the side. Akiteru only laughed loudly. His mother went to him, worried.

"I told you to stop seeing that man! Our company cannot benefit from his!" Akiteru threw a glare at him.

"Leave him, or I will make sure he will," He said with a tone of finality.

Tsukishima closed his eyes. He saw headlights closing in from the mirror. He stepped on the pedal harder trying to outrun the car behind him.

Even though he could not feel his cold body, his insides definitely hurt. His heart was aching badly from all of the emotions he has been carrying. Pain, betrayal, anger, and loneliness cradled his poor heart.

He shifted his gaze towards the dark angry sea beside on his left. The waves rocked back and forth, as strong winds played with it. The moon was nowhere to be seen tonight, because of the heavy rainclouds scattered in the night sky.

I'd rather die in this stormy night.

The road before him was curved. He decided to slow down a bit, before finally making his mind. Stepping on the gas pedal, Tsukishima held the steering wheel hard as he ran through the iron fence.

As if everything around him moved slowly, he felt adrenaline coursing in his veins. Tsukishima closed his eyes, as he was welcomed by the sea.


	2. Dark

Floating.

He felt like he has been floating forever in this endless sea of darkness. He reached out his hand as if trying to hold on to something, but all his palms could touch was the nothingness this place gave.

Where am I?

Tsukishima turned to his side, and tried to examine the place. From where he is standing up to the place as far as his eyes could see, the void stretched into thousands of miles.

Suddenly, his head was hit by a splitting headache. He crouched down lowly and held his head. Tsukishima winced as the pain would not stop, and eventually he bit his lower lips hard that it almost bled.

His chest heaved. Now, its getting harder to breathe. He felt his whole body ache, and from his crouching form he felt his body fall forward with a thud that echoed throughout this dark place.

When he opened his eyes, he was still here. Although the pain has subsided, he could still feel his body tingle in pain whenever he moves. Slowly, he tried to move. It hurt.

Tsukishima could feel his eyes tearing albeit, but he did not pay no mind to it. His feet started to move on its own accord, bringing towards the plains of darkness. Whatever this place could bring him, he does not know.

His legs gave up. He fell forward once more, and felt coldness enveloped his body. Tsukishima could his eyes closing in, as if he was being lulled into sleep.

Even though its dark, the silence does not scare him. From time to time, he could feel the presence of the wind blowing on his face. He thought that at least that his body didn't feel numb anymore, unlike the first time he came here.

Amidst of his stay here, he already gave up on walking. His feet could not bring him anywhere. He was lying down on his back, with his eyes closed when he felt warmth from his left hand.

Tsukishima rose from his position. He stared at his hand for a while. The feeling was still there, as if his hand was being heated into a flame. But the heat did not hurt him. It actually felt good on his body. It soothed him.

From time to time, the warmth from his hand would come. Tsukishima would always wait for the time where it would suddenly feel like his hand was tingly, and then eventually it would became warm. He would close his eyes, and there, he would savor that short moment.

It happened often. Tsukishima thought that it was weird though. Because one time when the feeling came back, he started to hear whispers. He turned his head to the sides, looking for the source of the whispers. But in this darkness, he was alone.

Until one time, the voices became prominent. He could hear whispers of not only one person, but probably a lot of people around him. Not only his hand felt warmth from time to time, he would feel his face heat up too. The feeling of someone stroking his hair was delight, and Tsukishima wishes that he knows who it was.

Then, it stopped.

He doesn't know when, but the feeling of warmth that gave him comfort stopped happening. His brows furrowed and he annoyingly stared at his hand. What could possibly happened? Tsukishima doesn't know.

Because of that, he knew the feeling of coldness. His heart hurt. It felt like his heart started to crack because of the cold this dark place has been giving him. Tears welled up on his eyes, as he held his hand close to his chest. 

He doesn't know how long he has been feeling like this. Its like this dark place became a tundra, his hands trembled as he could feel the icy cold bitterness. Tsukishima wanted to scream.

He longs for warmth. He longs for that feeling. Tsukishima closed his eyes and waited patiently. He knows it will come. His lips quivered as his breaths become shallow, and once more, he found himself gasping for air.

Tsukishima doesn't know how he survived that cold. But when he woke up, he was feeling light. His eyes widened when he felt the slow heat penetrating on his skin. The familiar warmth he longed for.

A breath of relief escaped his lips. He let himself be soothed and comforted by it. How he missed this.

"Kei."

His eyes widened as he heard someone call out a name. Softly, lovingly.

"Kei...I know you're still there, baby." The voice softly echoed.

Suddenly, he felt like the darkness suddenly shift. Everything around him shifted. The darkness gradient from black to gray, until everything around his was all white.

A silhouette of a man appeared before him.

He could not make a face nor a body structure, but there is definitely a man before him. Tsukishima stood up, and walked towards the man.

Although his silhouette is slightly in a faded form, a hand reached out for him in which Tsukishima accepted. His whole body burned in familiar warmth, as if acknowledging the person before him.

"Who are you?" His voice croaked. Tsukishima tried to repeat the question but the whole place echoed once more.

"Wake up, baby. Please..."

"Who are you?" Tsukishima asked, with more conviction. He started to feel fear, as if his consciousness is being pulled in some place once more.

"Kei. I love you. I love you so much. Please, come back to me..."

As everything was made out if glass, he heard the ground beneath him crack. The fear that sprouted from his chest bloomed like a wild flower.

"Who are you?!" Tsukishima screamed. His eyes moved towards his environment.

The ceilings, the walls, and the ground beneath him started to crumble away. The whites of everything withered like a dead plant.

"I love you, Kei."

Before he fell, the silhouette before him leaned forward to kiss his lips. When the man loosened his grip on his hand, Tsukishima held at this man's hand tightly, as if not letting him go.

"It's time, Kei. Let go."

And with that, he finally fell on the endless abyss once more.

There was a small beeping sound. It made small beeps from time to time, and it pissed the hell off of Tsukishima. He felt something was covering his lower body, and his the back of his hand hurt like hell.

A small groan escape from his lips. When he opened his eyes, a white ceiling welcomed his view. Is he back in that place again?

"Tsukishima? Oh my god!" A voice exclaimed on his far right.

Although its quite hard to see, his vision allowed him to take a look at the forms of people around him. There was a strange orange color that he saw on the right, a blueberry colored one beside it, and a fuzzy olive colored on his left.

Another groan escaped from his lips. He felt his vision become more clearer, but still there was some kind of a blur to it. He saw a teary eyed freckled man on the left, and the two people on his right dumbfounded.

Now, he felt someone grab his hands and held it. His eyes traveled towards the person to held it. A man with slightly gray hair, with eyes brimming with happiness. Tsukishima's forehead crease, as he expected for the familiar warmth to wash over him, but it did not.

"You're finally awake," the man breathed before he leaned to kiss his hair.

It was different from what he felt during his stay in that place, but it was quite assuring that there is really someone who cared for him and it reached him.

He heard a door slam open. Tsukishima's eyes drifted towards the new comer. A man with a strawberry blond hair dressed in a messy corporate attire. Behind him was a lovely woman, whom when their eyes met, teared up and a sob escaped from his lips.

"Kei! Kei! You're finally back! I thought I lost you!" The woman cried as she carefully hugged him. 

Kei? Tsukishima thought to himself. The woman called him "Kei", so maybe it was she was pertaining to him?

The man who came with her held bloodshot eyes, and discreetly wiped his eyes. Tsukishima relaxed, as his body welcomed the hug this woman gave her. It was nice.

Knowing that there are people that was caring for him and was waiting for him to wake up, but there was something bothering him at the back of his mind.

He doesn't know these people.

A woman wearing white came in, and assisted on adjust his bed so that he could see everything clearly. His upper body was elevated and now he seems to have a perfect view on everyone else.

A doctor came in. A familiar smile was plastered on his face. His red hair was upright messy, but he looks fine.

"How are you feeling? No pain?" He asked before he put out his pen and clicked it.

"My body hurts." Tsukishima weakly replied.

The man nodded. He pointed his small penlight on both of his eyes, and satisfyingly nodded.

"Does your head hurt?" He seriously asked.

He slightly tilted his head, and a searing pain coursed through his body.

"Yes," he hissed.

The red haired doctor nodded and turned towards the nurse who helped them and muttered something. She left without a word, and now Tsukishima felt like everyone's eyes was on him.

"We were so worried, Tsukishima! You made us worry so much!" The orange haired man on his right side spoke. He sniffed, as if he was about to cry and held his hand.

"I thought we were going to lose you!" he exclaimed.

Tsukishima blinked his eyes. His eyes moved towards the hand the orange haired man held, and then he spoke.

"Who are you?"

The whole room fell silent. He observed that everyone exchanged worried glances.

The orange haired man who was taken aback tried to laugh awkwardly, "Come on, Tsukishima! Don't be so stingy!"

"Tsukishima? Is that...me?" He breathed.

A small gasp escaped from their lips. Tsukishima saw how they looked like something bad happened.

The strawberry blond man finally spoke. "Tsukishima, do you really not remember? Do not be too harsh on your friends,"he smiled.

When Tsukishima stared at the man who was smiling at him, he doesn't know why his body was filled with anger and hatred.

"Who are you?" He spat. "What are you all doing here? Why are you calling me Tsukishima? Where am I?" Tsukishima asked a flurry of questions.

The doctor painfully smiled at him before he motioned for them to leave the room for a while. The man who kissed him lightly squeezed and kissed the back of his hand. He confusedly looked at all of them as they leave the room, and when his eyes saw the woman who hugged him cry as the left, he felt bad.

Tsukishima held a hand on his chest. What is wrong with him? What is happening? Why is it hurting?

The red haired doctor stood beside him as if assuring him he won't do anything fishy. He pulled out a small notepad and clicked his pen once again.

"I am Satori Tendou. I am your attending physician," he said. "May I ask what your name is?"

Tsukishima opened his mouth to reply but he could find anything to say. "My name..." he breathed. "I...don't remember.." The old fear his chest held woke up and now his systems arepanicking.

Tendou seemed to notice his uneasiness. He moved and swiftly pressed a button beside his bed.

"Who am I? Why am I here?" His heart thumped loudly making his ears ring. He gripped the iron bars beside the hospital bed tightly.

"Calm down. I am here to help you," the professionalism in his voice never faltered.

The fear in Tsukishima's eyes never left. He looked at his doctor, who held a hand to him in which he shakily accepted and held.

"Please tell me who I am." he pleaded.

"I cannot tell you who you are, but your name is Tsukishima Kei," Tendou said.

He was about to look at the person who entered the room but Tendou calmly laid hin down his bed.

"You were brought here because you had an accident." Tendou calmly said.Tsukishima looked at him, but his heart didn't trust him.

"Why...did I had an accident?" Tsukishima fearfully asked. Nothing. He racked his brain and tried to look for memories but nothing rose. Everything was in shambles.

The doctor motioned the nurse to continue. "Your car fell on the sea on a stormy night."

Slowly, he felt like he was being dragged to sleep. His grip on the doctor's hand loosened.

"Please...don't go." He weakly said.

Tendou bitterly smiled at him. "It's time for you to sleep for a while, Tsukishima. Don't worry, we'll help you."

And once again, the darkness he was once in welcomed him with open arms.


	3. Pictures

He spent the last five days trying to remember, but not a speck of memory appeared. Tsukishima would always clench his teeth in frustration, because whenever he stresses himself he would always get headaches. Being enclosed inside this cold hospital room makes him more anxious than he was.

Apparently, he has been in a coma for about a month since his accident. Although there were times his vital signs would drop drastically, the doctors would find him on a stable conditiom next day.

One thing Tsukishima could not forget the sight of the horror on their faces when Tendou said that he had amnesia.

"It's traumatic amnesia. We had them scan his brain to check how was the damage, but we did not expect...this," Tendou had a sympathetic smile plastered on his lips.

The red haired doctor held the flimsy film which showed parts of his brain. Tsukishima did not hear what he said next because his mind drifted of somewhere.

The fact that he can't even say who he was scared him the most. Who was Tsukishima Kei? What kind of person is he? He thought. 

What's weird is that whenever he sees his brother, he gets a weird gut feeling. He could feel pure disdain rising from his chest, and he doesn't know what is the cause of this.

So far, he knows what his frequent visitors' names was. Hinata was the bubbly orange haired one and Kageyama was the one who was always beside him. Apparently, the four of them went to the same high school, alongside with Yamaguchi.

He smiled at the thought of Miya Osamu. The man said that they have been in a long term relationship. They were about to get married, but the accident happened. That explained the silver ring that was resting on his finger.

Pictures were littered on his white hospital blanket. It was brought from home by Yamaguchi, because he thought that by doing so his memory would somehow return slowly.

"This was taken when we were busy doing our plates," Yamaguchi showed him a picture of the two them sprawled over on the table. He observed that there were colorful plates that were scattered around them.

"Plates...you mean, I used to do art?" Tsukishima tilted his head.

"Yes! The both of us went to art school together," Yamaguchi nodded proudly and clapped his hand. "I remember that time when you were so in love with art that you defied your brother's order to take a business management major," he chuckled.

"I did that?" Tsukishima blinked his eyes.

Yamaguchi enthusiastically nodded. "Actually, before you had your accident, you were supposed to open an art store." 

Tsukishima saw how Yamaguchi's face morphed into sadness. 

"When you had the accident, we thought that you'll never come back to us." Yamaguchi breathed. "But now, you're here! Even though you can't remember us, I am happy that you're alive."

Tsukishima was then reminded of the said accident. He stared at Yamaguchi intently, waiting for the right time to speak.

"Yamaguchi, you said that I had an accident right?" Tsukishima asked. "Perhaps...do you know the details of it?" 

Yamaguchi seemed like he was stunned by his question. Tsukishima motioned his hand in front of him.

"It's because...the only thing that I knew from Tendou-san was that the car I am driving fell to the sea on a stormy night." Tsukishima continued, and hopefully looked at Yamaguchi. "I spent the past few days thinking about it. And I have a lot questions. Why was I driving that night even though I know its raining? Please, Yamaguchi. Tell me."

Yamaguchi casted his eyes down, but when he was about to open his mouth to speak, someone else did.

"You don't have to try and remember what happened that night, Kei. The doctor said that if you force yourself to know, the more it will impair your memory." 

It was Akiteru, and behind him followed Osamu. Osamu smiled at him lovingly and did not even took him that long to be beside him and kiss his forehead.

Tsukishima smiled. At least he knows that Osamu was the one who helped him get out of that dark place when he was still in a coma. Tsukishima held his hand tight. His heart felt calm whenever this man is around. 

""I was not trying to force myself to remember." Tsukishima softly said. "I just want to know..."

Akiteru only smiled at him, but did not pay no mind to what he said. "Tsukishima must be tired from your little trip down the memory lane, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi held an unknown emotion, but still he managed to smile at him. He gathered the pictures and placed them in a box he carried.

"I'll be going now, Tsukishima. Rest well." 

As Yamaguchi left the room, Akiteru followed him outside. Osamu sat on the space on his bed. A hand caressed Tsukishima's face, gently holding his cheek.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel tired? He softly asked.

Tsukishima shook his head softly. "I'm not actually. My brother is just overthinking to much." 

Osamu lightly chuckled. He placed a soft, endearing kiss on Tsukishima's lips. 

"Its because we thought we'd lose you." He continued to caress his cheeks. "I thought that I'd lose you."

Tsukishima only smiled. "I'm thankful too. You were the one who helped me wake up."

Osamu softly laughed before he lifted an eyebrow. "I did?"

"Mhm. Maybe its because you were holding my hand. And you appeared in that place too," Tsukishima said.

Osamu's smile did not reach his eyes, but he went to kiss him anyways.

"I'm happy you're back. I'll never let you go." He said with seriousness.

"I won't go anywhere though, my memories are still in a mess." Tsukishima said, thought Osamu did not caught the hint of sadness in it.

After their visit, Tsukishima was once again alone inside his spacious room. His eyes would travel back and forth towards the painted lines on the walls. 

He leaned back on his bed and tried to close his eyes. He kept on searching for memories, but all he could remember was the moment he woke up until now. 

Its very frustrating. Tsukishima moved to the side carefully, caring about the IV needle on the back of his hand. The pain was kind of searing, but its quite tolerable.

Maybe...his brother is right. Trying to remember what happened thay night would just put him in a pedestal. It might take a toll on his psyche and physique-wise. 

But still, there was a nagging feeling inside his heart. His instincts are still sending him danger signs, and he wonders if he should just ignore it or follow it.

There must be a reason. There must a significant reason as to why it happened to him. Maybe if he tried to go back and trace his steps, he could find what it is.

He might not remember it now, but slowly but surely he will. 

"Slowly," he muttered under his breath. 

The sound of the sea was what caught attention. When he opened his eyes, everything around him seems surreal. The sky was painted blue, the soft sand where he was sitting, the white sea gulls flying over head.

Tsukishima gazed forward. The sea looks calm, unlike the time he got into an accident. Not dark, the waves are not tossing and turning. It softly moved and tried to reach the golden sand. 

"What?" Tsukishima turned his head to the side.

A silhouette of a man was standing beside him. Tsukishima could not make out his face, but he can hear him say something.

"...mind being here," the man said.

"I don't understand, what is it you're trying to say?" His brows were already knotted, in confusion.

He didn't seem to hear Tsukishima, but he continued speaking.

"...here together." The man continued, but then the form squatted beside him.

Tsukishima, pissed, tried to reach out for the man's arm but he could not grasp it. Slowly, everything started to fade once more. 

"No...no! Come back!" Tsukishima weakly struggled as he felt himself being pulled back into reality.

Everything went white again. He groaned as he tried to move and survey his surroundings.

What was that? Was he dreaming? He thought. Tsukishima tried to recall what was his dream about, but what stood out the most was the sea. 

His eyes blinked. His lips moved as he tried to exhale. 

His mind was drifting off someplace when the door opened. It was Tendou, with a clipboard on hand followed by a good - looking nurse. 

"Good morning, Tsukishima. I hope you're well," Tendou said as he moved toward his patient. 

"This is Kiyoko-chan, she'll be your personal nurse now." Tendou motioned beside him, where the beautiul woman stood.

Tsukishima only nodded and they proceeded to their daily check up. He would answer to his doctor's questions with full honesty. Tendou clapped in delight, as if everything was fine.

He remembered about his dream, so he decided to ask Tendou.

"I...have a question."

"What is it?" Tendou hummed.

Tsukishima hesitated, but still he continued. "I had a dream last night. It seemed so real, like I was physically there. And there was this man, he was speaking but I couldn't understand what he was saying."

Tendou jotted it down on the clipboard before answering. "If it felt that way, then maybe it is one of your lost memories," he smiled halfly. "Although we can't be too sure. But if it is, try not to over work your self on remembering everything. Let it flow smoothly."

Tsukishima nodded mindlessly, putting the doctor's advise to heart. The two excused themselves, and headed out of his room. 

In a few moments, Akiteru and mother came in. Tsukishima ignored the gnawing feeling of hatred inside him when he saw his brother, but then eventually it faded when Osamu came in with a small smile.

His mother walked towards him and pecked his cheeks. She lovingly caressed his hair, that somehow relaxed his nerves.

"How are you feeling, Kei? The doctor said you can finally come out in few days time." His mother asked.

"I've been doing well, Mom." He replied. Osamu placed down a huge basket filled with different fruits.

"Osamu here has been really happy you know," Akiteru said. "The length of efforts he has been going through just to see you everyday is really commendable."

"Of course, everything for Kei." Osamu replied and smiled at him.

When he eyed his mother, she seemed to held a somewhat sad expression.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tsukishima asked with a worried tone.

His mother only hugged him tightly.

"Don't mind me, Kei. Come, look at the pictures we brought for you." Hid mother said sullenly.

Tsukishima could only nod in response.


	4. Painting

"I'll see to it that we'll be seeing each other," Tendou smiled. "I'm happy your body made fully recovery, all that is left for you is...retrieving your memories."

Tsukishima nodded. He sat comfortably on his bed, free of his hospital gown. Kiyoko had finished removing the IV needle, and carefully helped him get dressed.

"Thank you," he muttered under his breath.

"Anything for you." She smiled knowingly.

Osamu came inside alongside with his mother and Akiteru. The latter walked towards Tsukishima to give him a hug.

"I hope you're ready to go." He whispered in his ear which made Tsukishima flush. He sorta nodded before he slowly stood up for the first time in two months.

A wave of nausea hit him, and the people around him had worried faces on already.

"I'm fine. I just gotta get used to it." Tsukishima waved his hand, but Osamu provided an arm in which he clinged on as he walked.

Tendou ushered them to the bustling hallway. The distinct smell of the hospital made Tsukishima wrinkle his nose. Its unpleasant, but its quite bearable. Osamu light squeezed his hand in assurance that he will not let him fall.

Before they enter the elevator, his nose caught a familiar earthly scent which made him turn his head to the side. But all Tsukishima could see was the pristine white hallways with no one in it.

Probably it was just his imagination.

When they reached the parking lot, a man with a similar stature and face like Osamu greeted them. His yellowish hair curled like small waves to the sides of his hair.

Tsukishima looked at Osamu with confusion in his eyes. The man probably knew what the source of his confusion was, so he decided to look at Tsukishima and greeted him.

"I hope you're doing well. I heard about what happened," Miya Atsumu offered a hand. "I'm Atsumu, Osamu's brother. We've met a couple of times."

He gladly accepted Atsumu's hand and shook it. Somehow, a feeling of unfamiliarity washed over him. This man feels like a stranger, but he said that they have met a couple of times.

Akiteru acknowledged the presence of Osamu's brother, and the two of them slightly moved away from them to talk. Osamu held the car door open for him to finally get in the car.

He sat beside his mother, who held his hand tight. She looked at Tsukishima lovingly,l which made him feel like he was home.

The car ride towards their home took only 30 minutes. He was in awe when he saw the house they're supposed to be living in. It was a modern looking mansion, white walls adorned with chocolate brown paints on different areas.

Young women in uniforms greeted them. Tsukishima felt ashamed because he all of them looks at him like they fully know him, while he could not even remember their names.

Akiteru ordered the helpers. Tsukishima was brought upstairs by his mother, saying that he should take a look at his room.

At the middle of the hallway, he stopped his tracks. His face carried guilt and uncertainty.

"Why? What's wrong Kei?" His mother asked. A hand lifted his chin, as if telling him to confide to her.

"I can't remember anything...at all. I feel like I an a stranger in my own home." He breathed. Anxiety filled his body and he couldfeel his fingers shake.

His mother smiled at him. "It's alright Kei. What's important is that you're with us. Didn't the doctor said that you should take it slowly? And we are here to help you."

With his mother's soothing words, Tsukishima felt light. They continued to walk and passed by three large paintings that was framed on the walls.

"These are beautiful," he blurted out. When he looked at his mother, she was smiling at him.

"Of course, it is." She smiled, before she pointed out on the sunflower field painting. "You painted this one when you graduated from art school," her hand moved towards the next painting of the night sky. "You painted this one is a gift for my birthday," and finally she moved towards a beautiful headshot of a black cat with flowers. "And this..."

Tsukishima waited for his mother to speak, but it feels like she almost said something that she was not suppose to say. She put her hand down and smiled.

"Let's proceed to your art room, shall we?" She motioned. Tsukishima paid no mind to it, but he glanced one last time at the last painting.

His mother opened the room that was supposed to lead him to his art room. When Tsukishima stepped in, he felt shiver run down his spine up to the ends of his finger tips. His eyes took every moment in looking around the large room.

There were paintings littered in every corner of his room. Tsukishima could not believe his eyes at the amount of painted canvasses that were piled at the far right, while an unfinished one was mounted on a wooden stand.

He hesitated to come inside the room, but his heart yearned otherwise. Tsukishima moved towards the unfinished painting and sat before it.

The paint seemed to have dried already, but his fingers shakily traveled to trace the drawing. He looked back at his mother who was behind him.

Tsukishima surveyed the entire room once more. Shelved in which contained different art supplies, as well as small paint containers were neatly arranged at the far corner. White canvasses where organized underneath it, and he could see a small box that contains empty oil paints.

It took a while before he let himself breathe.

"Did I really own this? It looks amazing," Tsukishima whispered underneath his breath.

His mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course. You are an amazing painter, Kei."

Tsukishima could feel his heart burst, and he felt like his memory was slowly stirring inside his head.

"Come, I'll lead you to your room. You must be tired. You'll have all day tomorrow to try and paint." His mother said behind him, as she helped him stand up and walked to his room.

The night was young when he decided to step out of his room. Tsukishima could not find himself sleeping even though the bed feels nice. His feet led him in front of the third painting. Somehow, his heart stirred as he stared as the golden eyes of the cat. Looking at the whole picture, it made his heart serene.

His hand went to touch the canvass. The texture felt albeit bumpy on his fingertips. He noticed the intricate and unique brush strokes used to imitate the fur of a cat.

After spending minutes in front of it, he silently treaded towards the art room. He flicked the switch and soft light glowed.

Tsukishima sauntered at the table where sketchpads are. There must be at least something in here that could help him remember a piece of his memory.

As he was rummaging at the piles of sketch pads, he stumbled upon a weary sketch pad. Among the other ones, he noticed that this one was the most used one.

He flipped it open and was in awe as he feasted his eyes on rough sketches. There were sceneries, and a couple of sketches of cafes and buildings.

What caught his eye was a sketch of eyes. It seemed like color pencils were used in this one, as he could definitely see hazel colored eyes. Tsukishima's hand mindlessly ran through the sketch, and in a weird way, he suddenly thought of the man in his dreams.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind him asked.

He turned around and hid the sketchpad behind him. It was Akiteru, who eyed him with suspicion.

"Oh...I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here," Tsukishima replied briefly.

Akiteru nodded before he sighed. He walked towards him and looked at him apologetically.

"I know that we don't get along before...but I hope you could give me a chance." Akiteru said. "I'll make everything right before you know it, Kei. So don't try and remember the past. Let's focus on the future ahead of us."

Tsukishima only smiled.


	5. Pain

Painting has been very therapeutic. Ever since Tsukishima came home from the hospital, he has been spending his time cooped up in his art room.

The first time of holding the brush made him feel scared, because he thought that he might not be able to paint nor draw. Tsukishima held anxiety close in his heart, but soon it faded.

Apparently, even though his memory his impaired, he could still paint like he used to. His daily routine would be sketching in the morning, then proceed to painting in the afternoon. His visitors would come to watch him paint, and sometimes Yamaguchi will start a piece of his own.

"I think you should blend in more violet," Yamaguchi suggested as he pointed out on the color of the sky. Tsukishima's painting was a beautiful sunset colored sky, the fluffy white clouds drifted on the hues of colors.

He hummed, before he followed his best friend's instruction. Tsukishima watched as the scenery became more vibrant that what it is.

"Hey." Osamu greeted as he walked in the art room. He has his hands on his pockets, and looked curious as he neared. "What is that?"

Tsukishima smiled at him and moved over so that Osamu could see what he painted.

"I'm practicing painting again," Tsukishima said. His brush moved as his hand fidgeted. "Do you like it?"

"Not bad," Osamu blandly reacted. His hand moved to his nape and he leaned to kiss him.

Tsukishima felt embarrassed about Osamu's action. He looked at Yamaguchi who held a stoic face, and eventually turned his back to focus on his painting alone.

"Let's go downstairs. I brought cake," Osamu nudged him stand up.

Tsukishima shifted. "Maybe later? I think I need to finish this painting," he said.

Osamu hummed but he seemed slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Kei. You can come back later and finish it." Osamu pulled his hand, making the brush he is holding drop on a floor. "You know I miss you right? Spend more time with me," he said.

Tsukishima sighed. "Alright."

He moved and picked up the brush. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, before he spoke.

"Aren't you gonna come down with us?" he asked.

Yamaguchi only smiled. "I'll stay here."

Tsukishima nodded, quite envious that his friend gets to stay a bit longer. Osamu smiled victoriously, before he snaked an arm around his waist as they walk out if the art room.

As they walk downstairs, Osamu could not stop giving him neck kisses that its starting to bother Tsukishima. Maybe the man really missed him, he thought.

As they arrived in their small garden, the table was already set and a blueberry cheesecake was placed neatly on the center of it. Upon seeing it, Tsukishima could not help but feel disappointed.

As soon as they sat, Akiteru and his mother followed. His mother kiss him on the cheeks before she sat beside him.

"Aren't you glad Osamu is here to visit you?" Akiteru asked him, and grinned happily at Osamu. "And you brought cake!"

Osamu only laughed. "It's fine," he said before looking at Tsukishima as he put a slice on the plate before him.

Tsukishima's lips rose slightly, as if acknowledging Osamu's effort. Although his mother looked at him with worry.

"Is this alright, Kei? You never liked blueberries since," She asked.

Osamu reacted a bit guilty and shocked. "What? I didn't- I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Its fine. It'd be such a waste if such food would not be eaten," Tsukishima said as he reached for the fork and tasted it.

The saltiness and sweetness of the cheesecake itself exploded in his mouth. It was fine, until he got to taste the blueberries. It felt quite slimy in his mouth.

He tried to control his facial reaction and maintained a straight face. Tsukishima reached for the cup of tea, and sipped to wash away the unpleasant taste.

If only this were strawberries...

Strawberries.

A slight memory flashed in his mind. He was eating a strawberry shortcake in which he indulged himself into.

Tsukishima blinked. Did he just remember something for his past? His mood lightened, and tried to eat another bite of the cheesecake thinking that it triggered something in his mind.

"So, Kei." Akiteru started which made Tsukishima look at his direction.

"We thought about you and Osamu's marriage. Do you think you can spare us some time to listen?" His brother said.

"Akiteru...maybe some other time," His mother quietly pleaded, but his brother only held such a serious emotion in his face.

Tsukishima's eyes moved from him to Osamu, who was now looking at him. A smile was plastered on his lips.

"Alright. I'll listen." he replied.

The two of them looked relieved when he said he will listen. His brother could not stop grinning from ear to ear as he clasp his hands together over the table.

"We thought that now you're fine, the private wedding must ensue," Akiteru explained. "Osamu said that he will leave all of the preparations to the wedding planners, and you can rest assure that everything will go on smoothly." he finished.

Tsukishima tilted his head to Osamu's who was on his left. He looked at him as if he wants Osamu to say something.

The man only reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Osamu kissed the back of his hand and he stared at him with love in his eyes.

Tsukishima mustered up a small smile. The idea of marrying his long time lover is ecstatic, but something from the back of his mind is telling him to decline.

"Akiteru, you should not rush things." His mother quietly said.

"No, mother. It's fine." Tsukishima said. He saw how the two grown man's faces lit up as he seemed to seconded their decision.

"I don't have any problems marrying you. But..." Tsukishima trailed off.

An unfamiliar expression was visible on Akiteru's face. He seemed angry for some sorts of reason.

Tsukishima gazed at the unfinished blueberry cheesecake on his plate.

"But Osamu, are you sure you want to marry me even if my memory is damaged? Even though the memories of us together is locked away in the dark?" Tsukishima couldn't help but say it in a tone he is not familiar with.

His chest heave and he felt his head throb in pain.

"I know that we have been together for years, just like you said. But I don't want to be unfair to you. You remember me but I don't." Tsukishima continued. He saw how Osamu's face morphed into a serious expression.

"I hope the two of you can give me time," Tsukishima breathed. The pain was now excruciating, and somehow his vision has become blurry.

He stood up and excused himself. As he walked inside their house he saw Yamaguchi rush towards him. But only after walking five steps, he lost consciousness.

Tsukishima's hand moved, and tried to feel the bed he is into. His eyes opened slowly and was greeted by the worried faces of everyone. He noticed Tendou standing at the far side of his bed.

"What happened?" he weakly muttered.

Osamu kneeled down beside his bed with a sullen look on his face.

"You lost consciousness after our talk in the garden. I'm sorry, Kei." he apologized.

Tsukishima remembered being in pain when he was saying his opinion regarding their marriage. He also remembered how the taste of blueberry seemed unpleasant.

He weakly moved his hand to pat Osamu. "It's fine. I'm alright now."

Tendou moved at his right side. His hands were on his back and looked at him.

"Tsukishima, please go easy on yourself." He chuckled. "I told you to try and remember everything slowly."

Tsukishima exhaled and nodded. His mother looked like she was about to cry again.

"The pain must be brought by stress. You've been doing your head bad~" Tendou explained. "Is everything here making you stressful?"

Tsukishima shook his head to the side.

"Hmmm. You're just eager to remember everything back, which is not a good thing." Tendou said, before he looked back at his family.

"Shall we talk outside? So we can let him rest," Tendou said.

They all looked at him with concern, before they decided to leave the room. Only Yamaguchi was left, but before he did his best friend sat beside him.

"Please be careful next time." Yamaguchi smiled, but his expression is somewhat sad.

"Don't worry. Today was just a random attack." Tsukishima lightly chuckle.

He saw his best friend breath before he spoke. "Are you gonna marry Osamu?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I told him about my decision. I said that they should give me time, because marrying Osamu in this state seems unfair."

Yamaguchi nodded with a sullen expression. "I hope you regain your memories back, Tsukki."

"I hope so too." Tsukishima breathed.


	6. Waves

Tsukishima set his gaze outside the car window. He sat comfortably on their journey, and he felt was awed when they passed by a beautiful view of the sea. His hand pressed the button to lower down the car windows.

His face instantly felt the salty sea breeze. His eyes feasted on the sea, which was like hues of different blue paints mixed in together. It shone under the sunlight, reflecting it and it appears like there were crystals in the water.

Beautiful. He took his phone out and tried to take a picture of the mesmerizing view.

Instead of feeling afraid, his heart was undeniably calm. Tsukishima tilted his head and looked at the scenery before him.

Tendou was the one who suggested his family to have him stay near the countryside for a while. The fresh air might help him relieve the stress he is feeling, plus the bustling noise of the city might make him stressful.

Akiteru opposed the idea at first, though. He said that staying home might just be better for Tsukishima.

"But being cooped up in this mansion might trigger fainting spells, which could affect his brain more." Tendou explained calmly.

Tsukishima looked at his brother. "I think he is right, Akiteru-nii. The countryside might be a good place for me to recuperate..."

And retrieve his memories. Tsukishima exhaled at the thought. He was lucky that his mother helped him in changing Akiteru's mind. His brother finally agreed, but with conditions.

"Alright. You can go. But only for two month. And you have to bring bodyguards that I will assign," Akiteru said with an air of finality.

"Two months? Isn't that too short?" Tsukishima tried not to sound too excited.

Akiteru looked at him with slight annoyance. "We can't let your marriage with Osamu be stalled for too long."

He shifted his weight from his other foot to another. Tsukishima could feel rage blooming inside his chest, but he calmly replied. "Akiteru-nii, I told you my reason right? Marrying Osamu in this state feels one sided. It will be unfair to him."

"How would it be unfair to him if he wants to marry you?" Akiteru sighed exasperatedly as. massaged his temples.

"If he truly loves me, he will wait." Tsukishima ended.

Akiteru's gaze looked sharp for a bit. "Look, Kei. If its about your memories about Osamu that you're worried about, you don't have to. The past is not significant. The present that we have now will be ensuring our future. So focus on making new memories, Kei." he said.

He sighed. Tsukishima shifted in his seat, as he remembered their small argument in the library.

They passed by a small town. As their car continued to move, he saw the hectares of rice paddies on both his left and right. It seemed to stretch until the horizon.

He will be staying on a small rest house near the sea. The rest house was owned by their mother, who inherited it from their ancestors. The house was rebuilt from a 100-year-old traditional Japanese house, and it retained the traditional look and feel of a Japanese home.

As they arrived, Tsukishima moved to put out his suitcase.

"Allow us to do this, Tsukishima-san." One of the house helpers that his brother has chosen said. Tsukishima nodded and moved to the side so that they can bring his things inside.

Tsukishima found himself exploring the place. He was relieved to find a traditional Japanese garden, but there were some parts of it that seemed neglected. The irregular looking pond with koi fishes swimming looks like it was straight out of a fairytale.

The wind blew softly, making the trees and plants rustle. He heard the slight chirping of the birds which made him turn his head.

"Tsukishima-san, your room has been prepared." The young house helper said.

Tsukishima followed her inside the house. Even though the house is almost hundred years old, the hardwood floor seemed new. As they walk along the hallways, only the padding of their feet echoed throughout the silence.

They stopped in front of a white door. He assumed that this is his room, as to seeing that the door was quite extravagant for the place. The helper opened the door and led him inside his room.

A large queen size bed sat at the center. Gray shelves were lined up neatly at the right side of the room, while a study desk with a desk lamp sat a few meters away from the bed. The tatami mats looks new, as if it has been changed prior to his arrival.

"Would you like to take a rest, Tsukishima-san?" The young woman asked him.

"I'd like to take a walk near the shore. Is it possible?" Tsukishima asked.

She blinked, probably surprised at his sudden request. "Yes. Shall I tell your bodyguards to accompany you?"

Tsukishima shifted his gaze towards the strange looking rocks near the pond. "I can go alone."

The helper's face looked troubled. "But your brother said not to let you be alone at all times..." she trailed off.

A sigh escaped Tsukishima's lips. Why is his brother so over protective? He is not that weak, Tsukishima thought to himself.

"Fine," he muttered tiredly.

With his answer, the young maiden's face eased. She excused herself so that she could tell his bodyguards that he will be going out. Tsukishima took this time to open one suitcase filled with art materials.

He took out a new sketch pad and a small pencil. Drawing near the beach would be a refreshing feeling, so he gathered his things and held it close to his chest.

As they went out of the rest house, he was led towards an old stairs made out of rock. He asked the bodyguards to stay behind, as he would like to go near the beach alone. It took some time to have the bodyguards agree.

Tsukishima took careful steps down the stairs. The stones are arranged perfectly, and small lamps were placed at the end of the stairs. His sandals were immediately filled with grains of sand, but he didn't care. He doesn't know why his chest suddenly felt excited as he walked towards the shore.

He let his eyes linger at the massive blue sea. The sea breathed, her surface rising and falling with rhythmic ease. The waves became her pulse, birthing to the foam like bubbles that reached the land.

Tsukishima removed his sandals, and placed his sketchpad beside it. He folded his jeans up to his knees and he walked towards the water, An unknown feeling washed over him.

He expected for the water to scare him. It was surprisingly gentle. The water was welcomed him as he waded through it, and Tsukishima noticed how the skies changed colors like an orange paint on a blue canvas. The water was clean and soft.

As it reached his knees, decided to went back to the land. He didn't brought any towel and getting wet isn't one of his plans. Tsukishima wanted to try and draw, indulging himself with the undeniable peace.

He sat down the sand. Tsukishima flipped his sketch pad and grabbed his pencil to start drawing. The picturesque view before him never changed, only the rolling waves ensued.

His hands moved on their own as he drew. Tsukishima concentrated on finishing the rough sketch of the sea. His mind was drifting to faraway lands, never minding the slight tickle of the wind on his skin.

He then remembered his dream which made him look beside him. Clearly, he could see the silhouette of a man that spoke beside him. He decided to add it as a detail on his sketch.

Its been days since he had dreams like that. He always wondered, was it a dream or was it a lost memory? But from what Tendou said, there is a huge chance that it might be one of his lost memories.

Tsukishima stopped drawing. His heart hurt when he thought of not regaining his memories. It feels unfair. To everyone. He feels like he is just living on what other people says about him, and not being able to remember who he really was...really sucks.

As he finished his drawing, he slipped back his sandals on and tried to pat away the sands on his pants. Before he leave, he stared one last time at the beautiful sunset.

He walked towards the stairs and noticed that someone was standing at the topmost step. The man's hands were in his pockets, and his gaze was thrown over the sea.

Tsukishima kept his sketchpad close to him. Paying no mind to the man, he continued to walk until he reached the place where the man stood.

For a split second, hazel eyes bore through his. Tsukishima was the one who tore his stare of the man because he thought that its rude. He lifted his chin up and set his eyes straight. When he brushed pass him, his pencil dropped to the ground.

"You dropped your pencil," The stranger said.

Tsukishima felt annoyed because of the fact that he is now supposed to interact with him. He turned around to pick it up but it was already on the man's hand.

"Thanks," Tsukishima coldly replied. He didn't even bothered to look at the man's deity like features.

The bodyguards came running towards him when they noticed the man behind him. The two body blocked the man's vision of him as they walk back the rest house.

A local? Tsukishima thought. But his accent seemed like he was from the city, he inwardly told off himself.

He tried to look back to catch a glimpse of the man, but he saw no one.


	7. Stranger

In the morning, he would stay in the garden where he would draw. He loved interacting with the fishes in the pond because they would always brush their scaly bodies whenever Tsukishima's hand is dipped in the cold water.

A pleasant walk to beach has become part of Tsukishima's afternoon routine. He would sketch the sea, and was always fascinated because it was different from time to time. There will be times that he would fall asleep just listening to the whispers of the sea breeze and would wake up when the sun had set.

The house helpers have become worried, because Tsukishima has been going out without the bodyguards. Tsukishima assured them that everything is fine since the rest house was just a few blocks away from the rock stairs that led to the shoreline. Plus, Tsukishima observed that there are almost no people around near their place.

In just few days time, the amount of usable sketchpads he brought became fewer. What trouble him the most was that when he checked about the nearest stationery store. It was quite a travel, as he needed to bring his car to the small town. It gathered a lot of stares since the people aren't used to seeing modern car models.

"Are you from the city?" The old woman who was guiding him inside the store asked.

He politely replied. "Yes."

She gave a motherly smile before she retrieved the sketchpads. "Are you here for a vacation?"

"I guess..." Tsukishima drawled. He wouldn't call this a vacation. More like a short term soul searching? Memory searching? He doesn't know.

"Ah. I hope you find our place cozy. The sea gets lonely sometimes but with tourists like you, it seems like she feels happy these days," The old woman put the art supplies inside a brown paper bag before he gave it to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima laid down a crisp yen on the counter. The woman seemed surprised and apologetically looked at him.

"Do you have a smaller bill? Our store doesn't get that much customers so we don't have change to spare," she said.

Tsukishima adjusted the strap of his messenger bag before he spoke.

"Its alright. Please keep the change," he said, before leaving the stationery store. The woman called out to him and said thank you before he left.

It is indeed a small town, but it is peaceful. But unfortunately for him, the only thing he wanted here is to regain his memories. Now he really felt bad.

As they neared the rest house, he just noticed a large villa on his left. The car drove slowly, gaining ample time for Tsukishima to examine the place.

The villa has a huge garden front. He could see different colored flowers blooming and neatly lined up. The flower beds were a riot of unique colors and even on close inspection they were weed-free. Unlike their rest house that has the traditional Japanese style, this one has a modern look to it.

Maybe it served as a vacation house for tourists too? Tsukishima let his gaze fall down his lap. His mind traveled to the man he saw at the stairs a few days ago. Tsukishima hasn't seen him ever since. The man must be a passerby who wanted to take a good look at the sea.

He eyed his wrist watch for the time. Its only four in the afternoon, and he felt delighted that he still have time to take his stroll. As soon as they got home, he immediately gathered his things.

"Is Tsukishima-san going out to take a walk?" The young helper asked behind him.

"Yes. Ah, and don't let the guards follow me. I can go alone," Tsukishima reminded her.

"I understand. Then please bring this," She handed out a small brown basket. "Please have a snack while you draw."

Tsukishima muttered her thanks, before he went out the house. The bodyguards were alerted as soon as he left, but he waved his hand towards them signaling that they should not follow.

His sandals made a soft sound as he went down the stairs. Tsukishima almost missed a step, making him curse inwardly. He held the basket on his left hand while the sketchpad and a pencil were flimsily held by his right hand.

As soon as he looked at his usual spot, he saw a man standing. Tsukishima couldn't make out his features but when he neared, he noticed that it was the same person whom he met on the stairs.

The man had messy black hair. Tsukishima could remember that he had this bang that was covering his piercing hazel eyes. His built was firm, and he could see the man's back muscles flex as he put his hand on his pocket.

The man seemed to notice his presence, that's why he turned around. Their eyes met, but for some other reason he felt shivers down his spine. His heart skipped a beat, and suddenly the grip he had on the basket loosened. The stranger did not talk, but his eyes were fully on Tsukishima.

He stopped a few meters away from his usual spot. Tsukishima could not hide his annoyance, so he made a face. But either way, he placed the basket down and sat on the white sand. The sketchpad was placed firmly on his lap, and he flipped it open.

Tsukishima threw his gaze on the sea. Its different again. The clouds were scattered over the horizon and the skies turned into a color of sunset. The sea greeted him when huge waves rolled over to the land, but didn't reached him.

He started drawing. His forehead creased as he moved his hand skillfully, not because of concentration but because of annoyance. Tsukishima could feel his skin tingle because of the stranger's gaze.

"Do you mind?" he turned towards the man His tone, slightly high because of his nerves.

The man with messy hair only blinked at him, but then he raised an eye brow. He didn't reply, though.

"Can you please stop staring? Isn't it rude to stare at someone you don't know?" Tsukishima said.

He noticed the man move. He shifted his gaze from him back to the sea. Now Tsukishima really felt bad. Him being rude to the locals will make his mother angry at him.

As he was about to speak, the man pulled out his hands from his pockets and started to walk near him. Tsukishima braced himself because he thought that he would do something, but as soon as their eyes met again, the stranger walked passed by him. Leaving Tsukishima in a state of surprise.

Rude! He thought. Staring at him and then leaving suddenly without saying anything, what kind of jerk does that?

Tsukishima angrily brought down the sketchpad and pencil down the sand. The sand scattered over his drawing, but he was to pissed to care.

He opened the basket and found small slices of sandwiches that he could not eat alone for sure. A small bottle of tea nestled beside it, and that was the first thing he took out from the basket.

When he started to eat, a small tingling feeling began at the back of his head. When Tsukishima turned his head to the side, he felt a sharp pain course in his head. His tongue clicked as he tried to angle his head and massage where it hurt, but overtime it got worse.

He didn't do much today, so his body is not strained. The thoughts about his past did not appear in his mind also. So why is his head acting like this?

"That's it for today," he breathed as he collected his things.

Although a little bit dizzy, he tried to stand up slowly. He didn't even put on the straps of his sandals properly because his vision was getting worse. The stairs though, will prove as a challenge for his fucked up state.

Tsukishima was gasping for air as he reached the roadside. If he collapse right here, he would definitely hear an earful from his family. Especially from Akiteru, knowing his bad temper, he might even fire the helpers for not doing their jobs.

He was walking slowly. A hand on the wall, trying to use it as a support. Slowly, he could feel the pain ease. A smirk appeared in his lips.

Take that stupid self.

A few meters away and the gate towards their rest house can be seen. Tsukishima straightened his body so that his bodyguards could not find anything fishy that they will report to Akiteru. As he was about to take another step, his right knee gave out, making him kneel awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" A voice behind him asked.

Tsukishima turned his head only to see the man who snubbed him at the beach. Up close, the man's hair really is sticking out in an upward direction. A worried looking emotion was evident on the man's face.

He only rolled his eyes at him before setting his eyes downwards. Gathering his strength he tried to stand up properly, only to fall down again, but the stranger with unruly hair caught him.

Red tried to scatter in his cheeks because of embarrassment. But he must say that he felt quite comfortable being held like this...

"Are you hurt?" the stranger asked. His face still held a worried emotion, but when Tsukishima tried to look at his eyes, the man faltered.

"My head..." Tsukishima breathed.

The stranger licked his lower lip. It looked hot. "Shall I bring you to the hospital?"

Tsukishima shook his head to the said and pointed towards the wooden gates of their rest house.

"I stay there," Tsukishima muttered under his breath. Swallowing all of his pride, he asked.

"Could you help me walk till I get there?"

The man didn't budge, but instead he moved. He took the basket out of Tsukishima's hand while Tsukishima leaned his body on him. A strong arm snaked around his waist which made him scream scandalously in his head.

It was easier walking this way, he thought. Tsukishima exhaled and he smelled expensive perfume on this man.

They reached the gate, and Tsukishima opened it slightly. After the man pressed the doorbell, he turned his back away from Tsukishima. He wanted to thank the man properly by inviting him over for dinner, but the man seemed to be in a hurry.

"Wait!" Tsukishima tried to catch his attention. The stranger turned his head to look at him.

"Your name," Tsukishima said as he gripped the basket tightly. "What is your name?"

The stranger only tilted his head. Tsukishima thought he saw a smirk on the man's lips but it faded.

He heard him mumble something under his breath but he couldn't catch it. On his right, the helper rushed towards him, seeing how he was keeping himself upright with the last thread of his consciousness.

"What?" Tsukishima asked.

"Its Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou," the man said, before he walked away.


	8. Trespass

Chapter 7

Trespass

"Tsukishima-san, are you alright?" The young helper asked him when he finally opened his eyes.

The first thing that went through his head was Kuroo's name. The way he held him close towards his body, and how his hazel eyes pierce him when their eyes met. He shifted a bit, tried to sit up, and accepted the glass of water his attendant is giving him.

"Did you call them?" Tsukishima asked.

"The bodyguards were the one who reported to Akiteru-sama..." She sadly replied.

Tsukishima exhaled. This is what he feared. Now, he is hoping that his brother won't make a fuzz out of it.

"What did he say?" he ran his thumb on the smooth glass nestled between his hands.

"He said that Miya-sama will come along with your doctor," she softly replied.

An exasperated sigh escaped through his lips. Before he forgot, a thought appeared in his mind. He blinked before he asked a question.

"May I ask what your name is?"

The young helper slightly blushed. "Eh...I am Yachi Hitoka."

He gave her the empty glass. "Thank you, Yachi-san. I'll take my rest now."

She bowed, before she left the room. The pulled up sleeves of her kimono slightly ruffled as she walked out from the room.

Tsukishima could almost imagine the nagging he will get from Akiteru. Good thing that it will only be Osamu and Tendou who will he meet tomorrow, or else he'd have to endure his brother's nonstop blabbering.

Has it been always that way? Tsukishima thought. Akiteru also acknowledged the fact that they don't get along in the past, that's why after the accident, his brother said that they should give it a try. You know, getting along like how siblings do.

Although he himself could not shake the fact that there is this unsettling feeling that he is feeling, Tsukishima still wanted to fix his relationship with his brother. But the time when they were really asking him to push through the marriage quite annoyed him.

Kuroo's face popped up in his mind. He blinked once, as if trying to warn himself not to go to uncharted territories. Is that Kuroo guy also a tourist like him? If so, he must be staying in a nearby ryoukan. Tsukishima slightly pursed his lips. Why is he thinking about that man? Suddenly, the feeling of being held by the waist emerged in his memories.

He buried his face on the the pillow next to him. Tsukishima's cheeks reddened as he imagined Kuroo's arm snaked around his waist tightly.

"Fuck," a soft curse escape Tsukishima's lips. He only met the man for a couple of times, why is he acting like a lovesick teenager?

Shutting his eyes, he tried to lull himself to sleep. Truly, slept like a baby through the night. No dreams, no clouded memories. Tsukishima still felt dazed as he woke up, but Yachi knocked on his door to tell him that the visitors have arrived.

The shower he took was long. The warmth of the water made him wanna stay for a bit longer, so he submerged himself on the tub. He let his finger thread through the water, combing through it as if it was hair.

After another thirty minutes, he finally decided to step out and dress himself. In a casual sleeveless button up top and a black denim short, he left his room along with his art materials. He reached the large receiving area of the rest house, which was behind the large sliding doors.

Osamu was sitting across Tendou, who was unpacking different medical supplies. When Osamu saw him, he stood up to pull him into a hug. Tsukishima's hand patted his shoulder, as if assuring that he was alright.

"You did not answer my calls," Osamu said, his brows furrowed and knotted.

"I don't use my phone that much here, since I always go out to the shore and draw..." Tsukishima replied.

"What if something worse happened to you? Who are you gonna call?"

Tsukishima sighed. "Yesterday was just another random headache that just really made me weak. But all in all, I'm fine Osamu. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"If it happened again, I will be forced to bring you back to Tokyo." Osamu said in a serious manner.

He was flabbergasted. It took some time before he could muster up a reply.

"It will not happen again. Besides, its too early for me to leave this place too son," Tsukishima said coldly before he left him standing near the door and walked towards Tendou.

The red haired doctor smiled at him before he checked his vitals. Tsukishima followed what his doctor would say, breathe in, breathe out, an answer the questions honestly.

"Alright. You're fine now." Tendou said. "I don't see any problem with you, maybe it is a random headache. Do you sleep late? Try to rest properly."

Tsukishima looked at Osamu. "See? Perfectly fine. I don't need to go back home."

Osamu only sighed defeatedly. Tendou caught his attention for another while as he gave him small bottles of pills.

"Take these once a day. In case of a headache, try to take two at once. I'll also be giving you ibuprofen, so take these lightly." Tendou explained as he lined the bottles in front of him.

"Are you going back today too?" Tsukishima asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'd love to stay for a bit longer because it has been a long time since I've been to the countryside." Tendou smirked and he put back all of the equipments in his small black bag.

"How about you Osamu? Would you like to stay?" Tsukishima asked, hoping that his lover would agree. This can be a good time to regain lost memories as well as create new ones.

Osamu's hands slid into his hands and held it. "I can't stay. The company needs me."

"You have your brother running it as well right? Take this as your vacation also," Tsukishima said, running his thumb in circles at the back of Osamu's hands.

"I'm sorry, Kei. I'll make it up to you." Osamu whispered before he leaned to kiss his cheeks.

The two of them came in separate cars. Osamu was the first one to leave, while Tendou decided to stay for a while before he went to his next client. Tsukishima found himself alone in the dining area, eating his brunch alone.

His mind drifted to what activity shall he do today. Tsukishima thought about going to the seashore once again, but he thought that a change in his routine would be better. He lazily stabbed the cooked fish with his chopsticks, and drank water.

The nearby villa! His eyes lit up once he remembered the beautiful villa that they passed by. Drawing the different flowers and the garden itself would be a good leisure activity this noon. Once he finished eating, he went back to his room and to return the color pencils he brought. He wanted to try and achieve a different art style for his next drawing, so he opened up a small box with different brands of unused watercolors, picked one up, and decided to leave the rest house.

"Tsukishima-san, are you sure you will be fine?" Yachi asked, her face expressed worry.

Tsukishima showed her his messenger bag where his things are. It was sorta messy, two sketchbooks at the back, a bottle of tap water that he will use for the water color, paint brushes, and the water color itself. He then pointed out to the small bottles of medicine that Tendou gave him a few hours ago.

"I have my medicine with me. So don't worry." Tsukishima said. He noticed the bodyguards walked towards them.

"Where shall we accompany you today, Tsukishima-san?" he asked.

"I'll be trying to drop by near the villa a few blocks away from here, I want to paint the flower garden there," Tsukishima replied, eyeing him knowingly. "You don't have to accompany me though."

The other bodyguard shook his head. "Miya-sama has ordered us to keep an eye on you."

Again. Why is it that his brother and Osamu are thinking like he will do something like running away? His brain is fucked up, and he doesn't know where to go, so why the tight security?

"Can you please let it slide this time? I'll talk to Osamu." Tsukishima sounded annoyed, that the bodyguards might have noticed it.

The two of them only looked at each other, before they went away to their posts. Yachi smiled at him, and gave him a small basket.

"Please take care on your way," Yachi said, before opened the wooden gate for him. Tsukishima nodded, and finally walked out.

From what he remembered, the villa was blocks away after they passed the lush trees. He took his time walking, admiring the beautiful scenery. The trees on both sides of the road somewhat made a tunnel-like passage, providing shade to the cars and people that were on the road. It was noontime, and surprisingly the sun wasn't that harsh. The sunlight peeked through the trees and it everything looked like it was from a fairytale.

Tsukishima stopped on his tracks. He could see the bushes of roses a few meters away from him. He held his messenger bag tightly, as he continued to walk until he reached the front of the villa.

Upon closer look, everything looked more beautiful. There were no gates, the open path led directly to the front doors of the house. Red roses were blooming magnificently, and it acted at the natural fence this villa has. On his right, he could see the flower garden, and he noticed huge tree near it. To his left was also another flower garden, and different types of flowers were planted nicely.

Was he about to commit an act of trespassing just to paint? Probably. Maybe there is at least a caretaker that he could speak so that he won't feel guilty about entering the place illegally. Tsukishima built his courage to walk towards the front door of the mansion, and tried to press the doorbell. The chimes only echoed throughout the place, but no one answered.

"Hello? Anybody home? I'm Tsukishima Kei, I stay in the rest house near your villa," Tsukishima loudly announced hoping that someone would hear. Noticing that no one answered, he continued.

He cleared his throat. "I noticed your place when we were driving back from the town, and it was beautiful. I'm an artist, and I hope you would allow me to draw your flower garden if its not too much to ask," Tsukishima said as he tried to survey his surroundings, looking for a sign of life.

But there was none.

This is not trespassing, since he asked for permission, that was what he thought before he settled himself down under the tree. But still his heartbeat was irregular, since this was probably the first time he did this kind of thing.

He put out his new sketchpad, as well as the art materials that he was going to use. Tsukishima uncapped the water bottle and poured a small amount into a small plastic cup he dipped his brush in. He dipped in into a light blue color, before he started to paint directly on the sketchpad.

The chirping birds made everything so serene. A warm afternoon breeze would blow oftentimes that would distract Tsukishima from his work. He would click his tongue every time, because it also blows the water droplets on the paper.

It was now two-thirty in the afternoon, and he was quite satisfied with his work. He decided to let it dry for a while, so he reached for the basket for a snack. Packed sandwiches were neatly placed in a small Tupperware, and his favorite tea was inside a small thermos.

If he still has his memories, would he still be at peace like this? Tsukishima casted his gaze towards the colorful flowers. He still felt like a person in the dark, because he still couldn't remember anything. Ever since the last dream he had, he never had experiences like that.

He leaned against the tree. His eyelids felt heavy, and a yawn escaped from his lips. Tsukishima took a sip from the tea before he put everything back in the basket, and decided to take an afternoon nap.

What woke him up was soft radio music. He shifted, and noticed that he was sleeping on something softer. Tsukishima opened his eyes, and eventually shot up. He remembered falling asleep outside under the tree.

"My bag!" He softly exclaimed, as he tried to look around the place, and when he saw his black and sketchpad on a small table a fee meters away from where he woke up, he felt relieved.

This time, his eyes traveled around the area. The couch he slept was made out of hardwood, and the gray cushion on it was a made out of a soft material. Walls were painted white, and all of the furnitures inside were either made out of wood or glass. Stairs that lead up to the second floor was varnished in a beautiful color.

How did he get here? Was he kidnapped by the owners of the villa because he trespassed? Tsukishima may be thin, but he can punch hard. He swallowed hard as he tiptoed towards the table and gathered his things. Trying to make no noise as possible.

His eyes was caught by the huge wooden shelves with figurines on it. Mindlessly, he walked towards it and stared at it lovingly. There were miniature people, glass fairies, boats, and all of other creatures. As he lifted one up and held it on his hands, he heard someone spoke.

"You're awake," A voice echoed throughout the living room.

Tsukishima jolted up and he turned around. He almost dropped the glass figurine in shock. His eyes laid on the figure of the man who helped him yesterday.

"K-Kuroo Tetsurou? What are you doing here?" Tsukishima stammered, he held the figurine tightly. He felt Kuroo's gaze on his body like it was boring holes through him.

Kuroo smirked and crossed his arms. "I should be the one asking you that."

He blinked. Tsukishima now felt embarrassment wash over his entire body. His fingers fidgeted and played with the poor glass fairy. Does it mean...?

"I was just painting...the flower garden..." Tsukishima trailed off.

"Hmmm...?" Kuroo lowly hummed.

Tsukishima defiantly looked at him with false confidence. "I-I...rang the doorbell for thousands of times! No one came to answer! I even asked permission if I can stay on your garden!"

"To whom did you asked permission?" Kuroo asked, but there was a tone of amusement under it.

Tsukishima was tongue tied. He had no answer for that. Embarrassment coursed his body like there is no tomorrow.

"How did I get here?" Tsukishima quietly asked. Kuroo shot his eyebrow up.

"When I came back, I saw you sleeping soundly under the tree. Who sleeps in someone else's properly out in the open?" Kuroo said.

Tsukishima only looked down in embarrassment.

"I carried you here. You didn't even budge a bit. Sleeping beauty," Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima doesn't know why he felt flustered. He doesn't even know where to start. He can't even meet Kuroo's eyes. Shall he apologize? His mind was in a chaotic mess.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kuroo asked, who was now standing a few inches away from him. His looming presence made Tsukishima uncomfortable, but not in a bad way.

"I think I should go. They must be worried about me," Tsukishima said, finally putting back the figurine on the shelf.

Kuroo nodded, and Tsukishima eyed the door. He walked towards it, and tailing behind him was Kuroo.

As he stepped outside, he saw that it the sun had already set. Orange hues painted the sky, and the clouds seemed pinkish. He stepped down the wooden stairs, and held the strap of his bag.

He was in near the end of the pathway before he decided to turn around. Kuroo was leaning on the white wooden frame of the porch, looking at him intently.

"Can I drop by again tomorrow?" Tsukishima hesitated for a bit, but he said it otherwise.

He saw Kuroo lick his lower lip and bit it, before answering.

"You can drop by anytime," he said.


	9. Ring

Chapter 8

Ring

"Tsukishima-san, you're early." Yachi greeted him, when he was sitting near the pond, feeding the fishes.

He dipped his hand to the water and let the fishes touch it. A slight tickle was what he felt when the fishes moved their body as if letting Tsukishima pet them.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Shall I start to prepare hot milk when you go to sleep?" Yachi suggested.

Tsukishima stood up, patting away the small crumbs of fish food that fell on his lap. He watched the fishes swim away.

"Are you going out for your afternoon stroll later?"

"Yeah. I met the owner of the villa yesterday, he said that he will let me stay to paint." Tsukishima said. He gave the food packet to Yachi, and the young woman received it with both hands.

"Alright. Shall I prepare snacks for the two of you?"

He slightly tilted his head. An image of them sitting under the tree eating snacks is somewhat like a picnic date. Hands intertwined, his heart feel at ease.

Instantly, he felt his cheeks redden.

"Tsukishima-san, are you alright? You're face is red."

Tsukishima blinked, before he answered. "Y-Yes. I'll go to my room now."

She smiled, before she bowed. Tsukishima took this as a signal to finally leave the garden, and head straight to his room. Once he reached his room, he immediately dove down his bed, his face buried in the pillows.

Truth to be told, he didn't get any wink of sleep last night. It feels weird, because he never felt restless like this even though he is with Osamu. Tsukishima shifted and cradled the hand where his ring was. He should not be confused, because Osamu was the one who stayed even after his accident.

Plus, Kuroo is not even his type. With that messy hair, slightly tanned skin, and playful attitude of his, Tsukishima will never like him in a million years.

Maybe he is just lonely, because Osamu doesn't want to spend time with him even though they are about to get married soon. Tsukishima knows that he denied the early date of marriage, but still Osamu should be making plans like spending time with him.

Sleep somehow found its way to him. He doesn't know when, but maybe the time when he closed his eyes when he was thinking about a lot of stuff. Good thing that he didn't crush his eyeglasses. A soft knock on the door alerted him, and he moved sluggishly to open it.

"It's time for your lunch, Tsukishima-san." Yachi was the one who greeted him.

He slightly nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I'll just get a quick shower."

After he finished preparing, he went to the dining area. Tsukishima has been here for quite some time, but the beauty of this traditional home still awes him. His eyes lingered on the painted vases that was placed on the corners of every hallway he passes by.

The lunch was sumptuous. He would eye the messenger bag beside him, asking himself why did he bring it with him. And for some reason, he kept on looking at the time. Yachi, observant as she is, pointed it out.

"Maybe Tsukishima-san want to head out early today as well?" She smiled, holding out the brown basket, although this time it was slightly bigger than the last one.

He was caught off guard. Was it too obvious? Well, he is excited to go back to the villa. To paint. Not see someone.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Tsukishima said, receiving the basket with his free hand.

"It's fine, Tsukishima-san. It is my duty to ensure you're eating well." Yachi said. She motioned towards the door, as if she wants to lead him out.

Tsukishima stood up, and followed behind Yachi. The two of them shared small talk, and sometimes would laugh because of Yachi's clumsiness.

Yachi opened the wooden gate. "Have a nice afternoon."

Tsukishima nodded quietly, before he took off. He is walking in a slightly fast pace today, thus beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The back of his shirt also stuck on his back because of sweat.

He was panting when he reached the pathway leading to the villa. Tsukishima's eyes wandered, and saw Kuroo who was holding a watering can.

His body slightly shivered when Kuroo's eyes drifted towards him. Tsukishima saw how Kuroo's smirk formed on his lips and his eyes lit up.

"You're early today." The man clad in white shirt and khaki shorts said. He brought down the empty watering can and waited as Tsukishima walked near him.

"I want to paint different things today." Tsukishima replied. He cocked his head to side when he reluctantly spoke. "Where can I stay?"

Kuroo looked at him intently, before he spoke. "Anywhere. Would you like to put your things on the porch? I'll bring out a chair for you to sit on."

He almost hesitated to speak again. "Ah, you don't need to. I'll stay under the tree again."

"Alright. I'll catch up to you soon," He said, before he walked away to refill the can.

Tsukishima wanted to protest, but he remembered that he trespassed in this place. A sigh escape from his lips, before he walked to his place. Putting down the basket on his side, he started to unload the materials he brought.

He was uncapping the the water bottle when he decided to shift his gaze to where Kuroo is. He is watering the flower beds with such a serious look upon his face. Tsukishima saw a sweat trickle down from his forehead, down to his jaw and neck.

A soft curse escaped his lips when he noticed that he spilled water on his leg. His tongue clicked, pissed at his own stupidity. He wiped it down using the small handkerchief he tied on his bag.

"Focus, Kei. Damn it." He muttered under his breath, as he flipped the sketchpad open and finally start drawing.

He was busy putting different shades of purple on a small flower patch he painted when Kuroo appeared beside him. Tsukishima didn't even notice that the man had finished his chores. How long was he focused on drawing? Kuroo even had time to shower, based on what Tsukishima had smelled.

"That's really good," Kuroo pointed out. From the man's little compliment, Tsukishima's heart swelled.

He was given a bottle of cold water, and he accepted it.Kuroo sat down a fee inches away from him.

"I don't think it is though," Tsukishima pursed his lips as he used a finger to dampen a small part of the paper. "Its not even finished yet."

"But its really good," Kuroo insisted, his eyes still on his sketchpad. "May I?" he asked as his hand reached out for the sketchpad. Tsukishima willingly gave him, and waited to see what will the man's reaction be.

As he flipped through the pages, he saw that Kuroo could not stop gasping softly whenever he sees his watercolor paintings. Tsukishima discreetly covered his mouth with the back of his hand and looked away, because the man might saw how flustered he is.

"Your art is really good." Kuroo handed him the sketchpad. His face devoid of any emotion.

"If you say it like that..." Tsukishima breathed. He held the sketchpad tightly and avoided looking at Kuroo's eyes.

"What?" Kuroo asked. Tsukishima shook his head to the side.

"Thank you. Although I find it a bit messy though. My mother showed me my paintings before and it was ten times more better than this messy thing," Tsukishima drawled.

"Messy art is still art," Kuroo said, before he leaned back to the tree.

He doesn't know why his heart hurt when Kuroo said that. The mixture of joy and pain coursed throughout his body. Tsukishima continued to work in silence, enjoying the fact that the man is not even bothering him at all.

"Anyways, you haven't told me your name." Kuroo lowly said, which made Tsukishima stop moving his brush.

He cleared his throat before he answered. "Tsukishima Kei."

Tsukishima did not look back, because he knows Kuroo's face is painted with an arrogant smirk. He doesn't know why. He just feels like it.

"This is a nice villa." Tsukishima quietly said, trying to make small talk.

"It is." Kuroo replied.

"It must've cost you a lot. Are you some rich businessman?"

Kuroo chuckled. "No. Besides, I don't own this place."

This time, Tsukishima turned his head to look at Kuroo. He blinked his eyes in confusion.

"This villa was a property owned by a friend. He said that I needed a break and that I should try going to some place peaceful like this."

"Did you went here with someone else?" Tsukishima quietly asked. The brush glided smoothly on the paper. Kuroo only hummed.

"No," he lowly replied. "I took this trip alone."

Tsukishima nodded. He avoids the man's eyes because he keeps on getting distracted. He purse his lips and decided to focus on the watercolor.

"How about you?" Kuroo was now the one to ask, a hand under his chin while he lazily stare at Tsukishima.

"I..." Tsukishima was reluctant to say the real reason as to why he was here, but still he found himself revealing it. "This trip was supposed to be a soul-searching type. But in my case, its to regain my memories." He quietly ended.

Kuroo did not speak. Tsukishima noticed from the corner of his eyes that the man shifted from his position.

"Regain your memories? Why?" The question was asked with a serious tone.

Tsukishima dipped the brush on the water to rinse it, before applying it to another color, this time, yellow.

"I had an accident. They say that the car I was driving fell to sea and I was in coma for about a month. I woke up with no memories, like my mind was instantly rebooted and everything inside it was deleted. And here I am, using art as a therapeutic devise as if its a magical thing that could help me retrieve the lost files," Tsukishima said in a somewhat bitter tone.

Kuroo's facial expression was unreadable. Tsukishima stared at him for a second, but Kuroo was the one who tore his gaze off of him. The blond continued to apply the colors on the sketchpad. He decided to stop since he felt hungry.

"I brought snacks." Tsukishima mentioned, as he lifted the heavy basket and put it in front of them.

"Did you prepare them?"

"My attendant did. She said that its her job to make sure I am eating well."

Kuroo laughed. "Well damn right she is. You need to add weight on you. When I carried you yesterday, I noticed that you're so light. Even a sack of rice is heavier than you."

Tsukishima glared at Kuroo and rolled his eyes after. He slid the cover open, to find onigiris and small fruits. He offered Kuroo one, and the man accepted it.

He couldn't help but notice the gold ring that was on Kuroo's finger. Suddenly, he tasted bitterness as it scattered inside his mouth. Its not that he is jealous or something, but why did he felt that way?

"Nice ring," Tsukishima said.

He noticed how Kuroo's mood slightly shifted. The man only smiled but it didn't reached his eyes.

"Married?" Tsukishima prodded. Kuroo shook his head as he bite into the rice ball.

"It's complicated."

Tsukishima hummed and decided not to pry anymore. Kuroo must be suffering from bad relationship then, that's why he decided to take a break.

"Why? Are you disappointed?" Kuroo playfully asked.

Tsukishima looked at him as if he was challenging him. He smugly lifted his left hand where a silver ring was.

"Dream on."

Another smile that didn't reach Kuroo's eyes was what he saw.


	10. Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear dolphins give gifts to people they like. Is Kuroo a dolphin? ( ◡‿◡ *)

He felt an arm wrap around him. His eyes were casted to the Tokyo skyline night. The silky maroon robe he wore looked a little bit darker than its usual color because the light inside the room was turned off.

"Do you regret it?" A voice whispered near his ears.

Tsukishima softly snorted. His hands went over the hands that locked around his waist. He tried to look at the man's reflection on the glass window but it was all fogged. His eyebrows met.

"I would never."

"Hmm..You sound different." The man's nose nestled on the crook of his neck and shoulder. Tsukishima felt the soft breathing on his skin, and it felt quite ticklish.

"I said I'm not. Why would I regret something like this?" Tsukishima said.

"Really?" A teasing hum followed.

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes, which made the person behind him laugh loudly.

"I'm just teasing you, why are you so mad?"

Tsukishima tried to shift but the arms were locked too tightly. "Its because you doubt me."

"I would never doubt you, Kei." The man seriously said, which made Tsukishima's heart beat irregularly.

Now, it was his turn to tease. "Really?" Tsukishima's lips rose into a smirk.

"Really." He drawled.

"Are you really sure?" Tsukishima, who already knows the answer, prodded.

"Yes. I trust you, you know. I know that even if we're not together, I will always find a way to come back to you. And I know you'll do the same."

When Tsukishima moved to face the person behind him, his ears started ringing. He crouched down as he held his head because it was it pain. Tsukishima looked at the person in front of him thinking if he will help him, but the man only stood in front of him, facing the skyline.

He shouted loudly, as the pain became unbearable. He could fell his head throb as he tried to read the man's lips. However, the darkness consumed him once more.

Groaning, he shifted to his right, away from the window where sunlight was peeking through the half closed blinds. He inhaled softly but angrily exhaled. Tsukishima opened his eyes, only to find himself in his room, not in the place where he dreamt of.

Its the first dream he got ever since he came out from the hospital. Although a little groggy, he tried his best to sit up straight, and recalled his dream. He was in some building in Tokyo, wherein he could he the skyline. The room seems unfamiliar to him though.

A hand traveled to the side of his head to massage it. It doesn't hurt anymore, unlike the throbbing pain he felt a while ago. Preparing for today, he stood up and went to the shower.

He doesn't have plans painting today though. After all, he has been going almost every afternoon at Kuroo's place. Counting today, its already been a week since he started coming over to draw.

Tsukishima tilted his head as he brush his teeth. His mind drifted off somewhere else. Its true that coming over Kuroo's villa has been therapeutic because of the pleasant working environment, but Tsukishima feels like he's been doing it for something else.

Kuroo is really fine with him coming over though. But the fact that his visits would always occur in the afternoon wherein the man might have something else to do, it bothers Tsukishima.

"Good morning, Tsukishima-san." Yachi greeted. Her usual smile painted on his lips.

Tsukishima nodded in response, and sat down in front of the dining table. He eyed the food that was carefully prepared. Its the usual breakfast, fluffy scrambled eggs with rice, a bowl of cherry tomatoes and a small serving of beef strips in brown sauce. Even though its simple, Yachi surely prepared this with utmost sincerity. 

"Thank you for the food." Tsukishima lifted his chopsticks, and continued to eat his fill.

Yachi, who was standing near the sink, spoke. "Will you be going out to Kuroo-san's villa this afternoon?"

His eyes moved to the side as he ate. "Maybe not. I've been coming over for a week and I think that I've become a nuisance to him."

"Kuroo-san doesn't seem to be that kind of person." Yachi said, while wiping her hands using a cloth.

"We can't judge a book by its cover, Yachi-san. Maybe Kuroo was just being a good host, not wanting to offend me, knowing that I came from a prominent family..." Tsukishima drawled.

He only heard Yachi hum. Afterwards, his whole breakfast was silent. Tsukishima brought over the dishes to the sink, and Yachi stopped him before he could wash the dishes.

"I don't really do much in this house, please allow me to wash my own dishes." Tsukishima said.

"T-That's still embarrassing...Having my master do the things I'm supposed to do." Yachi has a blush scattered on her cheeks. "Please let me do it, Tsukishima-san."

Tsukishima could only sigh in defeat. He moved away, but he stood near the counter.

"Yachi-san, what was I like before I had the accident?" An out of the blue question was asked.

"E-Eh? Tsukishima-san before he got an accident?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you have seen me before, since you knew I'm fond of the strawberry shortcakes that you serve for dessert," Tsukishima lowly said.

It took quite some time before Yachi got to answer. The clanking of the dishes as Yachi washed it was heard.

"I don't really get to see Tsukishima-san that much often since you barely come here in this place," Yachi narrated. "But we had a chance to come over to main house in the city. It was a celebration for your 21st birthday, and there were a lot of high class people. I thought that you wouldn't pay attention to us when we greeted you, but you smiled to us."

Tsukishima's heart softly beats inside his chest while Yachi was telling him the story. His hand went to clench his chest, because he feels like it was about to burts. Weird.

"I know you don't remember it at all, but you accepted my gift when I handed it to you." Yachi sheepishly smiled. "My heart was beating wildly because I never thought that you would accept a cheap handmade scarf."

"A scarf? What color was it?" Tsukishima asked. He felt bad for not remembering, but when he gets home, he will surely dig up his closet and find it.

"It was a red knitted scarf, Tsukishima-san. My grandmother taught me how to knit, so I thought that I could give it to you..." Yachi shyly said.

Tsukishima nodded. "I'll try to find it when I return back home."

"Thank you Tsukishima-san. I hope you that my little experience was enough to help you regain your memories little by little."

"It is." Tsukishima moved and hummed, before he excuses himself as he went back to his room.

Now that he decided that he won't be going at Kuroo's villa, where will he stay? He plopped down his bed as he think of something. But in the end, the sea shore was his last hope.

It was still early, around 11 in the morning, but he decided to make his way towards the large black suitcases beside the brown cabinet. He is supposed to take a break from watercolor painting, but Tsukishima really is out of his mind and got nothing to do, and thought that it is time for him bring out the larger ones.

He moved the first suitcase and opened it. It contained a few piles of canvas, and a disassembled easel. Tsukishima's eyes lit up and clapped when he remembered that he brought oil paintings and different brushes. He could ask for the help of his bodyguard to make a small shade for him to stay while he paint.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when his men finished assembling a canopy-like shed. A cloth was suspended above, supported by four wooden pillars, forming a shade to stay into. A large printed cloth was sprawled over the sands, wherein maybe he could lay down and take a nap. Tsukishima smugly smiled as he carried the painting supplies in his arms while he stared at the small shed.

The easel and canvass was already there. A small white chair was in front of it, while he placed the box filled with paints and brushes beside it. He stared at the sea, and watched the small waves roll over to the sands.

He started uncapping all of the paints and pressed a small amount on the palette. Tsukishima picked up a large brush, and then started to paint. An idea popped in his mind a while ago when he rememberer Yachi's story.

Tsukishima worked in silence. The sound of waves crashing as it tossed and turned over was the only thing that could be heard. A sweat trickle down his spine as he moved away and leaned back to check the partially finished painting.

A red scarf that was placed on the seashore, allowing a part of it to be covered by the waves. He made sure that the details on the scarf itself stood out, the intensity of the reds that he used to paint it accurately showed. Using the tip of the paint brush, Tsukishima lightly dipped it on the canvas to slightly fade the color of the seafoam.

"That's amazing."

Tsukishima jumped when he heard someone spoke. He swiftly moved and to look at the person who invaded his workspace, and it turns out it was Kuroo.

"W-What are you doing here?" Tsukishima stammered while his heart raged inside his chest. Upon seeing the man, he doesn't know why butterflies appear in his stomach, lightly tickling his inside.

Kuroo was wearing an unreadable expression as he walked near him. Tsukishima's hands were hung up in the air, but he brought the palette and the paint brush down to his lap. He wasn't expecting this man to come here.

"I was wondering why you didn't come around my place," Kuroo lowly said, his voice sending slight shivers down Tsukishima's body. "So I decided to check if I can find you here."

Tsukishima was still taken aback with the newcomer's presence. He didn't let his eyes linger on Kuroo's face any longer, because the man might notice his stares. So, he set his eyes on the messy palette.

"Its because I don't want to trouble you anymore..." Tsukishima trailed off. "I've been coning by for almost every since last week, so I thought that you could some time today for yourself."

Kuroo only looked at him with that unreadable expression. This time, Kuroo's forehead creased.

"I told you that its fine."

Tsukishima shifted in his seat. "Well..."

He heard a sigh escape from Kuroo's lips. "Its fine, Tsukishima. You can come by anytime. Besides, I have nothing else to do."

"Why don't you take a dip in the sea or something, or go to the town. You said that this is your vacation right? So don't mind me. I'm just..." Tsukishima paused.

"You're just what?" Kuroo breathed, his hands still inside his pockets.

"I'm just here to try and remember memories that I've already lost," Tsukishima smiled bitterly. "So try to enjoy yourself. This place is beautiful."

Kuroo licked his lower lip. "Okay."

The man then proceeded to remove the gray shirt, tossing it to the sprawled blanket. Tsukishima's jaw dropped when he saw Kuroo's topless body. What the hell is this man doing?!

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked, almost scandalously.

"You said that I should swim or something, right? I'll do it. I'll swim."

Tsukishima could only watch Kuroo's ripped back as he walked towards the sea. Slowly, Kuroo's body disappeared in his sight as the man dived down. A hand gripped on the paint brush when he saw that he hasn't come to resurface yet. Worry washed over him.

He was about to stand up and call out for Kuroo when Kuroo's head popped up far left where he dove. Kuroo sent a knowing grin when he probably saw Tsukishima's worried face. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, annoyed. He then focused on working on his painting.

After a painfully long afternoon, he realized that it was already sunset. Kuroo was just finished swimming, and he already had a tan on him. Tsukishima saw how water trickled down Kuroo's chest and abdomen. He swallowed hard.

Kuroo walked towards him and laid out his palm. Tsukishima curiously checked on what is in the man's hand. His mouth formed into a small O as he stared at the prettiest sea shell he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Do you like it?" Kuroo asked him. Tsukishima nodded.

"Take it." Kuroo nudged him to take the spiral seashell.

Tsukishima did, and held it with wonder. The shell had an almost holographic appeal to it. The different colors of it glistened when he slightly tipped it up.

"Thank you." Tsukishima muttered a small thanks.

Kuroo smiled.

"You finished your painting?" Kuroo's eyes drifted towards the canvas. "Its beautiful."

Tsukishima felt like his insides were already stirred up by Kuroo's simple compliment. He tried to hide his blush when he moved to side and placed the shell inside the box.

When he looked back, he saw how Kuroo's eyes stare intently at his painting. He focused on Kuroo's face, trying to make out his godly features, but Tsukishima kept on looking back at his eyes.

"You know for some reason, you look kind of familiar."

Kuroo only looked at him in a weird way, his hand ran through his hair as he tilted his head. The man's hazel brown eyes glinted in the afternoon sunset.

"Why do you say that?" Kuroo replied.

Tsukishima finished signing at the bottom of the canvas. His lips formed a smile in satisfactory as his eyes laid on the finished painting.

"I don't know. I feel like I have seen you before," Tsukishima drawled while he put down the brush and placed down the palette inside the box. "Have we met before? Like do you know me?"

"This is the first time that I met you. Maybe you're just perceiving me as someone else." Kuroo said that, as he threw his gaze over the beach sunset.

"Maybe." Tsukishima replied, but still he wasn't satisfied. But oh well, if Kuroo says so, he will accept it.

"Are you gonna go now?" Kuroo asked. Tsukishima only nodded in reply.

He stood up and stretched, placing his arms in the air. Kuroo stared at him with those unsettling hazel eyes.

"I'll walk you home."

"That'll be nice." Tsukishima smirked.


	11. Garden

Chapter 10

Garden

When they got home, he asked Kuroo to stick around and stay for dinner. The latter was a bit a hesitant in accepting his offer, but Tsukishima won't take no for answer. Carrying the box which contains the painting supplies and the painting on the other hand, he went towards the viewing area of the house. There, he found Yachi, sipping a cup of tea while eyeing the blooming wisterias.

"Yachi-san." He called out. Yachi immediately looked back and stood up, as if she was ready to take any orders from him.

He handed the finished painting to Yachi. Tsukishima saw how Yachi's eyes glossed as she received it with excitement.

"Are you sure, Tsukishima-san?" Yachi tried to hide the small squeak that escaped her lips but she failed. "This is wonderful," Yachi smiled as she admired the painting.

Tsukishima felt relieved that his young attendant liked it. The vibrant smile on Yachi's face made his heart at ease.

"Thank you so much." Yachi said, but then her eyes drifted behind him. "Ah, Is this Kuroo-san?"

Tsukishima looked back to see Kuroo easily handling the easel. Kuroo gave Yachi a wink, which made Yachi blush a little. A soft glare was sent towards Kuroo's direction.

"I'm glad you liked it. Kuroo here will be staying for dinner. For the mean time, I guess I'll tour him around the house." Tsukishima said.

Yachi curtsied before she excused herself to prepare. He saw how Yachi held the painting carefully as she walked away.

"Where shall I put this?" Kuroo asked. Tsukishima only huffed before he walked away, which made Kuroo follow him.

A slight feeling of annoyance started to settle inside him. It was just a wink, Tsukishima. There nothing to be wary about.He thought to himself.

"Are you mad?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm not." Tsukishima placed down the box on the floor before he fished out the keys inside his pocket.

"You are." Kuroo prodded.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and faced Kuroo. "I said I'm not."

A grin appeared on Kuroo's lips. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed as he lifted his eyebrow.

"Also, please refrain from flirting with our helpers. Its not healthy." Tsukishima retorted, as his hand twisted the doorknob open.

"Alright. If that's what you want." He heard Kuroo reply, but he hinted a slight teasing tone in it which made Tsukishima more annoyed.

"I should have not invited you to come here." He said, while crossing his arms. He watched as Kuroo placed the easel down near the desk. Hazel brown eyes stared back at him which made his heart quicken its beating.

"That's bad. I was looking forward to Yacchan's cooking..." Kuroo hummed.

Tsukishima's jaw dropped to form a small O. An hour haven't passed since Kuroo met Yachi, and this man is using nicknames already! Utterly despicable.

"I don't think we'll have a proper dinner. Because I know for a fact that you'll be flirting with Yachi all night."

He uncrossed his arms and walked towards the door. As he was about to twist the knob open, he heard Kuroo sigh, before speaking.

"I won't flirt with her..." Kuroo said while he muttered something under his breath that Tsukishima didn't catch on.

"Liar."

Kuroo's eyes looked at Tsukishima's intently. "I won't, Tsukishima. I told you I'm married right?"

He heard his heart broke into pieces in a distance. Ah. That's right. Kuroo is a married man. What is Tsukishima even thinking? Accusing Kuroo of flirting with his staff like that. He swallowed the lump that almost formed in his throat.

"Alright. Let's go then. I'll give you a quick tour of this place." Tsukishima said indifferently.

Kuroo followed him. His footsteps were quite heavy, and the wooden floor slightly creaked as his feet landed every time he took a step. He doesn't want Kuroo seeing his face right now, because Tsukishima looked like he was about to cry.

Pathetic.

Tsukishima showed Kuroo a small room wherein it held different calligraphies across the room. There are different frames that hung on the wall, but Tsukishima's favorite one was a horizontal frame that held a neat calligraphy of the phrase tsukigakirei.

He let Kuroo wander around to check the calligraphies but he found himself admiring the calligraphy the most. Tsukishima's hand brush over the glass, as if slowly caressing the masterpiece itself.

As if triggering his brain, he suddenly remembered something from his past. He remembers reading a lot of books that depicts about how the phrase itself was used as connotation for saying I love you. Tsukishima loved that thought, that instead of saying I love you itself, the use of a heavenly body was implied.

His heart beat quickened its phase. His eyes glossed, as he felt proud of himself for remembering at least a small detail.

"Is it your favorite one?" He heard Kuroo talked beside him.

Tsukishima didn't look at him, do he fixated his eyes on the pristine white paper with neatly black letters written on it.

"Yes." Tsukishima breathed.

As Kuroo finished looking around, they finally passed by the garden to head to the dining area. It was already nighttime, and the wisterias slightly shook from the cold wind that blew. The clouds were scattered, and the crescent moon glowed, bathing all the creatures under it with moonlight.

"The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Kuroo lowly said behind him.

Mindlessly, he responded. A small smile on his lips appeared as he admired the moon.

"It is."

Their dinner was sumptuous. Yachi prepared different dishes, and it was like a feast. Kuroo indeed kept his word and did not flirt with Yachi, which made his heart relieved. At least he is content with this kind of thing.

As he led Kuroo to the wooden gate, Kuroo turned to look at him. Hands in his pockets, Kuroo tilted his head to the side.

"So I guess you're gonna come around tomorrow also?"

Tsukishima shifted his weight to the other foot. "I...think I'll be staying home for a while."

Kuroo nodded. He waited for Tsukishima to continue speaking.

"I want to tend to the garden. Yachi-san said that gardening is also one way to relieve stress, so I thought about giving it a try."

"Alright." Kuroo drawled. "Then, can I come by tomorrow?"

His eyes widened a bit. "What?" Tsukishima blinked as he asked. Did he hear him right?

Kuroo sighed. "I said that I'll come by tomorrow. I'll help you with whatever that you're gonna do."

"I-Is it fine?" Tsukishima stuttered. "Do you have nothing else to do?"

"I'm in a vacation, remember? I own my time. So I'll do what I want with it." Kuroo chuckled. "I'll go now. Have a good night."

Tsukishima nodded, before he watched Kuroo walk away. He closed the wooden gate, and leaned back on it, as if he just finished an exhausting day.

Walking back inside, he noticed that the painting he did was already hung near the front door. It gave vibrance to the main entrance, because it used to be bland with only the ornaments around.

He took out his phone and took a photo of it. Tsukishima thought of sending it to Osamu, since they haven't been talking for quite some time now. Heading straight to his room, he washed up quickly and sat down his bed.

I made a painting today. Its a red scarf that Yachi gave me when I turned 21. Do you think you can ask Akiteru to look for it? Also, when are you coming back? I miss you. Call me if you have time.

Tsukishima pressed send. The picture took such a long time before it was finally sent. He dried his hair with a towel as he wait for Osamu's reply.

A small ping indicated a notification. He hurriedly opened the message to see Osamu's reply.

Nice painting.

Tsukishima felt a slight disappointment when he read the reply. He expected a bit more from Osamu, but maybe the man is tired from all of the business meetings he attended today. But still, his heart felt heavy.

Also, Akiteru and I had planned for the wedding. We're just waiting for you to come back.

Slowly, a bitter smile crept into Tsukishima's lips. He was reminded again that he only has another month left in this place. Tsukishima wanted to cry, because he knows that this place has brought him peacefulness, even for a short time.

And he got to know Kuroo.

Tsukishima clenched his hand as his heart hurt on his chest. He put his phone down to finally get a good night's sleep.

He doesn't know what time it is when he woke up. He felt a little bit sweaty so he immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. Wearing light clothes that would allow him tow work freely in the garden, he went out of his room and look for Yachi.

Tsukishima heard the sound of tinkling laugh. It must Yachi, who was in the receiving room. Tsukishima slid the door open, to find Yachi sitting across Kuroo.

The pain he felt last night resurfaced, but he tried to hide it well. After all, the two of them are already committed to the people they love most.

"You're early." Tsukishima pointed out.

"Good morning, Tsukishima." Kuroo greeted. Yachi rose up from her sitting position, before greeting Tsukishima as well.

"Shall I have your breakfast brought here?" The blonde asked. The sleeves of her kimono neatly hung from her arms.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Tsukishima directed the question to Kuroo. The man only nodded in response, but his eyes were boring at him.

"Bring coffee for Kuroo." Tsukishima ordered, and Yachi finally went out the room to bring what he asked.

He sat down languidly across Kuroo. Tsukishima lazily patted the pillow he was about to sit on.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Tsukishima hummed.

"You seem exhausted today. Are you still going to continue the gardening work?"

"Yes." Tsukishima replied.

He needed to take his mind off of the matters at hand. Tsukishima wanted to distract himself, because he knows that stress might trigger the painful migraines he experienced weeks ago. And good thing that he had planned on doing gardening.

They took their breakfast in a haste. With fish food on his hand, Tsukishima escorted Kuroo to the large garden. Kuroo was pushing a wheel barrow where different gardening tools are in. He squatted down and peppered his hands with with food, before bringing it down the pond. The fishes took it enthusiastically, which made Tsukishima smile.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuroo asked. Wearing a large straw hat like his and a pair of working gloves, he moved the tools with ease.

"I'll do the trimming. I saw the empty pots near the wisteria tree, so I thought of planting flowers in it."

"Alright." Kuroo agreed.

The two of them worked in silence, but Tsukishima was making small talks happen from now and then. Kuroo was filling up the empty pots with the soil they got from the part where in they pulled the weeds up. Tsukishima was raking the trimmed away parts alongside with the dead leaves.

As they now prepared to put the flower seeds, a mindless thought appeared in his head.

"What kind of person is your wife, Kuroo?" Tsukishima asked. He pressed down the flower seed to the soil and covered it.

It took a while before he received an answer.

"A wonderful one."

So he really is married, huh. He thought.

"Were you happy when you get married to her? Like really happy?" Tsukishima continued to ask even though he was feeling a bit hurt.

"Yes." Kuroo spoke, but in a lowly breathing tone.

Lucky woman. Tsukishima pouted. He lifted the watering can and drizzled water over the seed.

"But I thought you said that its complicated?" He continued to prod. Way to go, Kei. Asking a man that is having marriage problems these kind of questions.

"It is."

"So?"

"But I know for a fact that I love that person. And I know that I'll be at the receiving end of that person's love. But for now, we will stay this way." Kuroo seriously said.

"I wish I could say the same." Tsukishima breathily said.

"Why?" Kuroo waited.

Tsukishima pressed another flower seed and covered it with soil. Drizzling it with water, he looked at Kuroo. Which made him surprised, because Kuroo was looking at him seriously.

He tried to avert his gaze by moving on to the next pot.

"I don't...really thing that marrying my fiance at this point in time would make me happy."

"Then don't marry him, Tsukishima." The seriousness in his tone never left.

A smile appeared on his face. "But if marrying him is what makes him happy, I'd gladly do it."

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo. "That's why I'm envious of you, Kuroo. You get to marry without regrets."

Kuroo only looked at him intensely.


	12. Blood

One month and four days.

The clinking of melting ice inside the glass was what he heard that caught his attention. Tsukishima barely moved from his sitting position, but he shifted his gaze from the fading colors of the sunset to the ever beautiful sea. He watched as the waves roll over, the foams slightly making a weird fizzling sound as it reached the sands.

He was letting the sea distract him, but when a body rose from the waters he felt his heart beat inside his chest. Wildly.

Tsukishima averted his gaze, embarrassed. He is a committed man, for God's sake! He should not be having sinful thoughts about this man. The pencil he held as he drew made small sounds as he slide it on paper.

"Are you done?" Kuroo asked. His bird's nest of a hair hung low, dripping wet from saltwater. It trickled down his pecs, up to his chiseled abdomen.

"Y-Yes." Tsukishima replied, but he dared not to lift his gaze towards the man.

Kuroo only moved to sit beside the wooden chair beside him. Tsukishima only moved for about an inch, so their bare thighs could almost meet.

It has become their routine to visit the sea every afternoon. Kuroo suggested it because he noticed that Tsukishima has been quite bored from just hanging around his villa, or just doing gardening at the rest house. Tsukishima thought that its better, since he really finds the sea weirdly comforting.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Tsukishima was now the one to move his head to look at Kuroo.

"Probably...the same thing again."

Kuroo lifted his eyebrows as if waiting for Tsukishima to speak. A sigh escaped from the blond's lips as he put down the pad and pencil.

"I don't really have much to do, Kuroo. I'm already thankful that you hang out with me even though all I do is draw, paint, or stare at the open space." Tsukishima explained.

"I like seeing you do what you love to do. It makes me relieved."

Tsukishima was caught off guard from the man's words. For sure, Kuroo already saw the red that scattered on his cheeks.

"If you're doing this out of pity, then you can go and leave."

Kuroo chuckled, amused by his reply. "I don't mind hanging around for a couple of days."

That caught his attention. Tsukishima curiously looked back at Kuroo who was drying himself with a towel. He was about to ask a question but it might show a sight of what he has been feeling towards the man.

"Let's go pack up. Yachi might be worried since you've been out for too long." Kuroo said as he wore the white shirt on, before gathering the things he brought inside the basket.

His steps were heavy, and he was lagging behind. Kuroo was ahead of him by two steps, but on his next step he halted. This made Kuroo look back at him with worry.

"Tsukishima? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"What do you want to do, Kuroo?"

Confusion entered Kuroo's eyes. "What?"

"You asked me what I wanted to do for tomorrow right? I realized that it was always like that. You asking what will I do tomorrow. So now, I'm gonna ask you. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Kuroo didn't gave him an answer. But he spoke after a few seconds.

"I'll think about it."

As night fell, he couldn't bring his mind to shake off the thought of Kuroo leaving. But its the reality he has to face, because he was about to leave this place in a few weeks time too. He shifted on his bed, hugging the pillow with slightly tear stained eyes.

Tsukishima admits it to himself. He finds Kuroo fascinating. At first, he wanted to deny it. But as each passing day that he spends together with the man, he fully understood what it was. The way the man's eyes would look at him whenever he speaks, the way how Kuroo appreciates the small things he does...

He's afraid of the truth. This blossoming feeling inside his chest should be eradicated in an instance. But how can he destroy the feeling towards this person that made him feel like he was his old self? Tsukishima would always ponder upon it in nights like this.

What if he didn't got into an accident? What if he didn't plead his brother to go here and stay for a while? Then he wouldn't have met Kuroo. Would it be better if it stayed that way? His heart hurt at the thought of it.

Would it...be better if he was about to marry Kuroo and not Osamu? He buried his face on the pillow that he held and tried to sleep away his worries.

"What?" Tsukishima blinked his eyes. He was eating his brunch because he woke up late, and now Kuroo showed up saying that they had an appointment someplace today.

Kuroo was wearing a gray board shorts and a tight fitting white shirt that hugged his muscles. Tsukishima almost choked on his food when he Kuroo near the door looking like a model straight out of a magazine.

"I'll wait for you outside. Don't bring any of your art supplies. And wear clothes where you can get wet in." Kuroo said.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" Tsukishima asked, almost spilling the soup.

"Where's the fun in that? You asked me what I wanted to do, Tsukishima. Now we are going to do it today." Kuroo said before leaving him astonished.

After finishing his food, Tsukishima went to his room to prepare. A quick shower, and now he is having troubles in finding clothes that would fit Kuroo's description. He unloaded all of the clothes he has from his closet, and shorts littered all over the floor.

In the end, he just chose a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless khaki button down top. It gave him freedom in movement, and its a bit hot so he needed it. After applying an ample amount of sunscreen, he went out of the rest house to find Kuroo cooly leaning at the wooden gate.

"Where are we going?" Tsukishima was annoyed since he has been sounding like that cartoon girl he used to watch on tv.

Kuroo sighed. "Its a surprise. Please be patient."

After a 15 minute walk, they were in a small fishing dock. Tsukishima noticed that the rock stairs were situated a bit far from their place, but he was fascinated that a place like this existed near their place.

An old man greeted Kuroo, and handed him a bucket. Kuroo motioned for him to come over, and Tsukishima timidly followed.

"This is Tsukishima Kei. He is currently staying at the near the beach front." Kuroo introduced him to the old man.

Tsukishima bowed politely, and confusedly look at Kuroo. He saw him motion to climb over the white boat near the dock. Slowly, fear came over him.

"I-Is it safe?" He trembled.

"Don't worry, I got you." Kuroo whispered near his ears which sent shivers down his spine.

Tsukishima nodded, and moved to climb over the boat. It swayed a bit when the waves rock, but Tsukishima tightly held Kuroo's hand until he successfully climbed over.

He thought that as soon Kuroo climbed over, that they would set off to sail. But his brows furrowed when he noticed people wearing cameras over their necks came aboard. Is this a tourist ride?

"Where are we going Kuroo?" He asked. Tsukishima was slightly uneasy when their eyes looked at him like he was a piece of gem to be admired.

Kuroo seemed undisturbed, but his hand were safely tightened around his waist. Tsukishima didn't know what he will feel, should he be embarrassed or uneasy?

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked lowly

Kuroo nodded. "Island hopping."

Tsukishima's jaw dropped. "What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have brought a camera!"

Kuroo chuckled. "That defeats the purpose of a surprise, right? Don't worry, Tsukki. You'll enjoy this."

Tsukishima silently protested, but Kuroo was now busy talking to a female tourist. He felt a bit annoyed so he moved slightly away from Kuroo and crossed his arms.

As their boat set sail, Tsukishima's eyes feasted on the small island bars that they passed through. He didn't know that there would be islets like this in such place.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kuroo whispered beside him. Tsukishima had totally forgotten that he came here with him, because he was busy talking with that female stranger.

"Yes." A small reply was what he said. A ghost of a smile flashed through Kuroo's lips but he didn't he see it as his eyes were set on the island they were nearing.

As they went down the boat, he pictured what would the island looked like in his painting. He closed his eyes after intaking the breath taking view.

Kuroo seemed relieved upon seeing him relax. Tsukishima threw a soft glare towards Kuroo's direction.

"Go. You're not here to baby sit a grown man."

Now, Kuroo's face tightened and went all serious. He felt shivers and goosebumps all over his body because of the fact that Kuroo looked a bit...menacing?

"I came here with you, Tsukki. Don't be like that."

Tsukishima moved as he noticed Kuroo walking towards him. He swallowed hard and threw his gaze over the rock formations behind them. Kuroo's presence lingered behind him. He heard him sigh.

"Did you not like it?" A slight disappointed tone on his voice.

"I do. But you're supposed to be enjoying this." Tsukishima replied, now calmly processing everything.

"Would you rather go back? Let's just stay in the villa or near the beach front."

Annoyed, Tsukishima faced Kuroo and pointed a finger on his chest.

"I told you that its fine. Why is it that you always think of me before yourself? You do not exist to be my chaperone, Kuroo." Tsukishima spat out, but seeing how Kuroo's face molded into something like an expression of pain, he felt guilty.

Kuroo tried to smile. "Alright. I'll head over the group."

As Kuroo turned his back to Tsukishima, the latter tried to stop him but he was rooted on his place. The feeling of hot sand in between his feet made him realize that what he did was a stupid move.

The group gathered for a picture, but he stayed away. He was picking out shells near the shore when he was called back to the boat as they go to the next island. Kuroo was silent as he accompanied him back, but his arm stayed in its place to Tsukishima's waist when they sat back to the boat.

The next place they went to was slightly bigger than the last island. Although what caught his attention was that there were prominent rock formations beneath the cliff they are supposed to climbing. As they went down the boat, Kuroo waited for him to come down before he went along with the group. Tsukishima bit his tongue because of the obvious fact that Kuroo was mad.

As they reached the cliffside, he felt the wind blew slightly. The group were busy taking pictures near the lighthouse just beneath stairs they used. The view from his place was beautiful, the large sea in which blended the colors of blue and a couple of islets near the island.

As he was about to return, he felt something tug the ends of his shorts. Tsukishima looked down to see it was a young girl, looking at her with marvel, yet her eyes glossed with tears. Now that he think of it, he was never good with kids.

Tsukishima awkwardly crouched down. His hand went to the girl's head.

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima asked.

"Athy lost...fish."

Tsukishima tilted his head in confusion. She lost her what?

The girl softly sniffled before her small hands pointed down the cliff near the rock formation. Tsukishima's eyes squinted, trying to look at where the girl if pointing at. And there, he found a blotch of red, and upon looking at it, its a fish shaped bag.

Tsukishima cleared his throat. "Maybe it wanted to swim free."

The girl pouted. "Athy's friend..."

He sighed. "Shall we go get it?" Tsukishima unsurely asked. The girl nodded slowly.

Tsukishima stood up to scale the cliff. The height isn't that scary, but when he peered over and saw the rock formation, he swallowed hard. The edges looked quite sharp, and for sure one wrong move would cause death. But if he slightly jump away from the rock formations, the water will surely cushion him.

He sighed and pinched his nose bridge. Is he really doing this for some random kid? Tsukishima removed his glasses and crouched down to give it to the girl.

"Can you hold this for me? I promise to get your friend back."

"S'okay. Athy will hold it." The girl nodded slowly.

"And..." His eyes drifted towards the cluster of people under the lighthouse. "Go back to your mommy."

"S'okay."

Tsukishima watched as the girl ran towards the group. He faced the sea and moved. Its a good thing that he wore his strapped sandals on, because it might prove to be difficult in swimming without this.

Without further ado, he jumped. Adrenaline already coursed in his veins even thought he didn't hit the water yet. In a split second, he felt the cold sea envelope his body.

Good, I'm still alive. He thought. But that nasty fall surely shook his head now he is feeling a bit dizzy. His arms move as he swam towards the poor bag. The waves seemed to help him though, because it rocked towards him easily retrieving it.

As he was swimming back to the place where they landed, he noticed a group of people waiting for him. He also saw Kuroo, whose half body was already submerged looking at him angrily. He purposely evaded swimming near Kuroo, and swam towards shore.

The girl, who was holding his glasses ran towards him as he finally stepped on land. His vision slightly blurry, he still managed to crouch down and hand the bag over.

The girl received it with two hands, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Tsukishima patted the girl's back before he stood up.

"We're sorry for the trouble. We're truly sorry." The woman, who Tsukishima presumed was the young girls mother bowed.

Tsukishima wasn't able to reply because he now felt a searing pain on his head. In a sudden moment Kuroo was now holding him on both arms, his anger melted when he noticed something.

"What were you thinking--You're bleeding." Kuroo hoarsely said. Tsukishima weakly motioned that he was fine, but he feels like his consciousness was slightly slipping away. Kuroo tightly held him and turned back to the group.

Tsukishima wiped over his lips, and noticed that blood had mixed in the water. His ears were ringing, so he wasn't hearing how Kuroo asked to turn the boat back to the mainland hurriedly.

"I'm scared." Tsukishima's voice trembled.

The man who was standing a few meters away from him didn't reply, but still walked towards him. He felt arms wrap around him. Holding him tightly.

"What shall we do then?" A whisper was what he heard.

"I don't know. I don't know. He is after me. He is after us." Tsukishima breathed, slightly panicking.

The man slowly hummed as Tsukishima's tears would not stop falling.

"Why are you scared? I'm here with you."

Tsukishima moved to face him. "That's why I am scared. You're here with me. Knowing them..."

The next lines started to become inaudible. Tsukishima could only cry, but that comforting feeling never went away. Slowly, the soft sound of waves crashing was what cradled him to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, the lights were dimmed. The sunlight was peeking from the blinds. Tsukishima tried to move from his sleeping position, he noticed the door creak. The first thing he did was use his hands to look for his glasses and wore it successfully.

The lights opened, and Kuroo was the first thing that he saw that was coming in. Tsukishima's brows furrowed. Where was he? As he surveyed his surroundings, he found himself in his room.

Kuroo did not wait for him to talk and he sat down his bed. Tsukishima's face heated up because Kuroo was too close.

"W-What happened? Why are we here? We were island hopping right?"

"That was yesterday."

Tsukishima's jaw dropped. "What? What happened?!"

"You tell me what happened." Kuroo seemed pissed. His hands were balled into fists as he looked at Tsukishima.

If his memory serves him right, they went on an island hopping tour yesterday. While they were on the second island, a girl approached him. He jumped off the cliff to retrieve a bag and the rest is history.

He didn't find any words to say. He silently mulled over his actions. Tsukishima has once again caused this man trouble.

"I'm sorry...I was just retrieving that girl's bag..."

"By jumping off the cliff? What a heroic deed," Kuroo sarcastically replied.

"I had no choice okay! And you were angry with me...so I couldn't get to ask for your help."

"So you'd rather die than ask me for help, Tsukishima?" Kuroo spat.

Tsukishima felt stunned. He could not speak after what Kuroo has said.

"T-That's not..."

Kuroo sighed. He put his face on his palms like he was really pissed off of something. Tsukishima wanted to reach out to touch Kuroo. He was about to hesitate, but his hand has already found its place on Kuroo's arm.

"I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again. The next time, I'll call for you." Tsukishima lowly said.

Kuroo looked at him like he was in pain. But it was a different sensation. Like way beyond the feeling of anger and annoyance. What was it? Why does Kuroo look at him like he was someone special?

"Rest. The doctors said that you did not suffer from any injuries." Kuroo tried to compose himself as he stood up.

"Let's do it next time then, you didn't seem to enjoy it..." Tsukishima drawled out.

Kuroo looked back at him, with the same unknowing look at his face. "I'd rather not enjoy than see you hurt."

Tsukishima's eyes widened as he felt his heart triple its pace.

"Rest," Kuroo said before he left the room.


	13. Hard

"Tsukishima-san, are you alright?" Yachi peeked from the door. On her hands, was a wooden tray carrying his meal.

Tsukishima rose up from his position. He actually spent the whole day in his bed, not because of his physical condition, but because he feels a bit sulky. Kuroo is mad. Tsukishima knows for a fact that Kuroo's anger hasn't gone down.

"Kuroo-san said that you should stay in for the mean time." Yachi said as she places the tray a bit far from him before she adjusted it, transforming it into a mini table.

"I know," Tsukishima breathed. He slightly massaged his hand because it feels prickly.

Yachi stood at the far end of his bed, looking at him knowingly. Tsukishima raised his hand as if dismissing Yachi.

"Oh, Kuroo-san also said that he won't be able to see you for a while."

The spoon that he was about to bring into his mouth was stopped mid air upon hearing what his attendant said.

"Why?" Tsukishima tried to sound indifferent but the disappointment laced in his tone was too obvious.

Yachi tried to hide the small smile trying to creep into her face by pursing her lips. "He said that he has matters to attend to. And also he added that you should take this time alone for yourself."

Tsukishima stuck his tongue deep inside his cheek trying to hide the annoyance. Maybe this is just Kuroo's scheme to hide the fact that he was angry. He suddenly remembered the moment near the beach wherein Tsukishima thought of a moment that Kuroo might leave the island for good.

"Fine," He said with an air of finality.

Finally, he was left inside his room with his hearty dinner. Although he was focused on eating, Kuroo's face would pop out inside his mind for almost every time. And he hated it.

As he think about it, Kuroo has no reason to be angry. He was just helping that young girl, plus he was too busy interacting with the tourists, so...

Its been almost three days since he last saw Kuroo. Tsukishima distracted himself by doing gardening. He noticed that the wisterias are almost in full bloom, and it looked amazing that he had to stop what he was doing to get his art materials and draw. He would also spend time by trying and draw different objects, from plants, to the koi fishes in the pond, and even Yachi.

Truth to be told, he feels annoyed and lonely at the same time. His afternoon walks in the beach aren't the same anymore because he can't even focus on admiring the sea and the sunset. Kuroo's face keeps on appearing inside his head. And its worse when he can't sleep at night because he would imagine unholy things like he wasn't engaged to somebody else.

He was in his usual spot in the garden when his phone beeped softly. He reached for it and saw Osamu's message on the screen. Tsukishima doesn't know why, but he suddenly felt guiltiness wash over him. That's right, he is committed and engaged to his long time partner.

From: Miya Osamu

Hey. How are you?

Tsukishima quickly typed in a message. As soon as he sent it, he instantly received a reply.

From: Miya Osamu

Can I call?

He felt excited when he read Osamu's message. Its been quite some time since he heard his fiance's voice, and its a relief that he'd call. Moments after his reply, his phone buzzed wildly showing Osamu's caller ID.

He swiped into his phone screen to answer it.

"Hello," Tsukishima greeted.

"How have you been?" Osamu asked.

Tsukishima slightly tilted his head as his lips break out into a smile. "I'm fine. It's really nice to hear your voice after a long time..."

He heard Osamu sigh on the other line. "I miss you so bad," his fiancé whispered sending shivers down Tsukishima's spine.

"I miss you too," Tsukishima breathed. "How is mother?"

"She's doing well. Although your mother misses you a lot. Akiteru...is Akiteru. We're actually busy because a business competitor suddenly came back on the scene."

Tsukishima nodded even though Osamu can't see it. "I hope you take time to rest."

"Oh, Akiteru wants to talk to you. I'm handing him the phone now." Osamu said, and Tsukishima could only hear shuffling from the other line.

"Kei." His brother's greeting sounded a bit stern, and Tsukishima didn't know why he felt a bit pissed off.

"Yes?" He sighed.

"I hope you're doing well," Akiteru said. "Although we're ecstatic about your wedding, we thought that prolonging your stay there might help your condition more."

He blinked. His brother was usually against of the thought of him staying for almost less than two months.

"Why? I mean, I don't disagree with you, but is something happening there?" Tsukishima worriedly asked.

Akiteru sighed. "Look, Kei. Osamu mentioned that its been getting quite messy around here because of...a business competitor that's been buying company stocks like its a piece of candy. The preparations for your wedding is already done, but moving the date is still plausible. Is that alright?"

"...I have no choice at all but sure, its fine. But maybe I can come back so that I can help around the company for a while?"

"No! Just listen to us Kei. We know what is better for your well being. Just stay there for a while. I heard from the bodyguards that your maid has been keeping you company so its not bad right?" Akiteru explained in an aggravated way.

"Fine! I understand." Tsukishima huffed, slightly annoyed. He noticed that Yachi was walking towards him, looking a bit anxious.

"Hello? Its me now. We'll have to drop this call since we're going into a meeting with the board members." Osamu said.

"Alright. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

And with that, the phone call ended. Tsukishima tiredly brought down the phone beside him and carelessly plopped himself down the wooden floor. His feet dangled as he laid down freely.

"Was it Akiteru-sama?" Yachi asked.

"Yes." Tsukishima replied. He heard Yachi chuckled a bit.

"I see that you're a bit displeased with whatever that your brother has told you."

"They said that I should stay here for a while. Its not that I don't mind but...They're acting as if I'm a kitten they left in some shelter." He gritted his teeth.

It took him quite a while before he could resume to his daily activities. The garden was already weed-free, and he isn't feeling it today to go to the beach. Painting has been a perfect way to distract himself and let go of the emotions he had piled up.

As he was eating his dinner, he heard thunder roll. He doesn't know why but he felt a bit uneasy, but he continued eating anyways. He finished his food, and walked out if the dining room to find Yachi carrying a basket with dried mushrooms in it.

"Are you done with your dinner?" Yachi asked. Tsukishima only nodded.

He wanted to ask about whether the bodyguards have already eaten, but the sight of Yachi's slightly wet hair caught his attention.

"Was it raining outside? You should've called me to help you carry those." Tsukishima tried to reach for the basket but Yachi darted away.

"It's fine, Tsukishima-san. You might catch a cold." Yachi said, before she bowed and excused herself as she went to the kitchen.

Tsukishima sighed. As he passed by the viewing area, he noticed that the rain was pouring hard. When lightning crackled and thunder followed, he felt goosebumps all over his body. He found himself walking faster than ever to reach his room safely.

Even though the curtains and the windows were closed, he could still hear the rumbling of the heavens. Tsukishima doesn't know why he was feeling a bit anxious, so he thought that a warm shower might help.

He could not sleep at all last night. The thunder storm has kept him up, and for some reason he couldn't bear with it that he had to actually listen to music to block the noise out. Tsukishima sat at the rock stairs, eyeing the slightly gray sky.

Today was the fifth day that he hadn't seen Kuroo. His brother and his fiancé hasn't contacted him at all. The more he think about it, the more he gets annoyed and his mind becomes haywire. All he did during the day was paint, paint and paint. His hand and wrist ached already, and he felt like his energy was almost sucked dry because of exhaustion and sleep deprivation.

It was almost close to six in the evening. He wanted to reprimand himself as to why he was walking to the villa's direction even though he knows Kuroo isn't there, but his feet led him in that direction. The sky isn't looking good, and he didn't brought anything with him aside from his phone.

"Should I just turn back?" Tsukishima felt a gnawing feeling inside his chest.

Walking back would take another thirty minutes, and by that time he would be soaked wet. But if he continues walking towards the villa, the whole household might worry about him. He didn't even know Yachi's contact!

He felt a drop of water on the top of his head. Tsukishima looked up the sky and saw a streak of lightning flashed by followed by another. Then thunder echoed, slightly making Tsukishima jolt.

Tsukishima had no choice but to look for shelter, and the nearest option was the villa. He started to pick up the pace and ran, feeling the cold rain grazing his skin. Another lightning. Followed by a thunder. Tsukishima could feel something build up inside his chest.

He was already in front of the white villa when he heard another thunder. The rain was no joke, it started to pour harder. As he was walking down the aisle straight to the front door, a splitting pain inside his head occurred. A vision of a place appeared inside his head. An unfamiliar beach house, and blurred out faces of people chasing after him in the rain.

Tsukishima was literally crawling to reach the front door. The wooden floor he rested his hand on became wet and eventually the place he is crouching on became wet. He felt a ringing inside his ears as the rain poured stronger.

His hands traveled to his head, tightly gripping the sides. Tsukishima wanted it to stop, but the visions became more vivid. He was fighting with someone else, and finally he slid inside the black car and sped off.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth tightly and groaned in annoyance. It won't stop. When he tried to catch his breath, the searing pain was still there.

He heard footsteps behind him. For a moment, he felt fear rush into his veins. But when he saw a familiar face rushing towards him, he somehow felt safe.

"Kei? What the hell!? What are you doing here?!" Kuroo's face contorted into anger but melted into worry. The black jacket he was wearing was instantly put into Tsukishima's body.

Tsukishima's jaw dropped. "Kuroo? You're here?"

He couldn't believe the man whom he did not see for days appeared in front of him. Kuroo was fumbling with the keys trying to open the door as soon as possible. As soon as the wooden door swung open, he saw the lights fill the inside of the villa.

Kuroo helped him stood up. Tsukishima held the jacket close as he leaned the weight of his body towards Kuroo. The coldness he felt a while ago disappeared, maybe because he was leaning on Kuroo's body.

The man brought him into a large room. Kuroo threw the keys somewhere when they got inside. Tsukishima thought that this was Kuroo's bed room, because a familiar scent went up to his nostrils. He wanted to protest when Kuroo sat him down on his bed, but he was shut off by Kuroo's intense gaze. Tsukishima was now meekly sitting at the far end of the bed, so that he won't wet the other parts of it.

"Stay here." Kuroo ordered him as he went to the bathroom to heat up a hot bath for him.

The pain was now bearable, but his head would pulse some time. He put his forehead on his hand and closed his eyes, as he tried to calm himself down. Now that he found himself in this sort of predicament, what will he do?

His heart thumped when he realized Kuroo called him by his name. He felt blood instantly rushing to his cheeks because Kuroo said his name like he was used to it.

"Can you stand?" Kuroo appeared in front of him without notice which made his heart jump.

"Yes." Tsukishima replied weakly. He peeled off the wet jacket and walked towards the bathroom. Kuroo's lingering presence was behind him, and the man even stayed when he reached inside the bathroom.

Tsukishima felt a bit awkward because Kuroo was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. His gaze as fiery as ever, making him burn like a dry leaf.

"I'll take a bath now..." Tsukishima whispered as he held near the sink for support.

Kuroo's eyebrow raised. He did not move an inch from his position. Tsukishima sighed, because there was no use on telling this man to go since he trespassed again.

He removed his glasses and placed it near the white sink. His hands, even though its shaking, tried to remove the shirt that already clung to his body. Tsukishima was midway into removing it but it got stuck near his upper body. The more he tried to pull it up, it became harder to remove.

"I'll do it." Kuroo breathed like he was tortured. Kuroo moved behind him, and Tsukishima kept his arms up waiting for the man to remove it completely.

Now that he noticed it, the space was too narrow for the two of them. He heard Kuroo curse lowly as he positioned himself behind him and finally reach his shirt. The moment Kuroo's hand slightly grazed his skin felt like his skin was being burnt. He doesn't know why, but it felt like time went slow when he watched Kuroo remove the shirt.

Then, he felt something poking him near his lower buttocks. When he realized it, he inhaled air in a harassed manner. Is Kuroo hard? Tsukishima blushed at the thought.

"Damn it," Kuroo whispered as he quickly tried to move away and went out of the bathroom.

As soon as Tsukishima saw the door shut, butterflies suddenly appeared inside his stomach. Soon, he himself was also feeling the same way as he felt his member stiffen. Tsukishima quickly removed the remaining clothing and dipped himself in the tub filled with warm water.

He almost dozed off. A soft knock on the door brought back his senses.

"Tsukishima, are you done? I have clothes for you." he heard Kuroo say from the other side of the door.

He slowly scooped up water and brought it to his face. Finally, he stood up from the tub and using the white towel Kuroo prepared for him, he dried himself. Opening the door, he saw Kuroo with clothes on his hands. Tsukishima muttered a small thank you before he closed the door again to put on the clothes.

When came out of the shower, he noticed that the bed sheet was already changed into a different one. Kuroo was also wearing a different outfit, and the minty scent from him signifies that he must have already taken a shower. Kuroo was sitting in front of the study table but when he noticed Tsukishima coming out of the bathroom, he stood up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I made trouble again." Tsukishima spoke as he walk near the bed and held the towel in his hands. Kuroo stood in front of him, again, his arms crossed and his forehead creased.

"What were you doing? Aren't you supposed to be home by five?" Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima averted his gaze down to the gray carpet. "I..."

Kuroo lifted his brow waiting for his answer. Tsukishima sighed and huffed annoyingly.

"I was gonna check if you're already back. And I got caught up in the rain, so I thought of just going here instead of walking back home." Tsukishima defiantly said.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kuroo's lips but he instantly wiped it off.

"So you missed me, huh?" Kuroo smirked.


	14. Weak

The blush that spread all over Tsukishima's cheek was too obvious for him to hide. He was taken aback from what Kuroo said. His lips closed and opened like a fish. From his position, he could saw the smirk on Kuroo's lips that he wanted to wipe off badly.

"I-I did not!" Tsukishima finally gathered words to say after a moment has passed.

Kuroo tilted his head to the side. The smirk slowly turned into a small smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

The man took a step forward closing the gap between them. Tsukishima instinctively tried to move away but he was sitting on the bed.

"Then why did you try and check to see if I'm already home?"

As Tsukishima inhaled deeply, his nose caught Kuroo's manly scent that sent shivers all throughout his body. Kuroo's eyes bore through his, and somehow he could not take his eyes off this man.

"It's because I'm bored alright?" His response was quite weak, but still he hoped that the man would stop teasing him.

Annoyed and embarrassed, he forcefully stood up to walk away from the man. As he went to the door, he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Where are you going?" Kuroo asked.

"I'll try to see if I can go home."

Like he had said something ridiculous, Kuroo looked at him knowingly.

"In this storm? Are you out of your mind?"

Tsukishima lowered his arm, but Kuroo did not let go of him. His eyes flickered towards Kuroo's face.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Yachi and body guards must be worried about me. If they called my brother and Osamu then I don't know what will happen to me."

He saw how Kuroo's face darkened in a split second. Kuroo sighed deeply, letting go of his arm and walked away from him, fishing his phone out of his hand.

Curious, Tsukishima followed Kuroo as he walked towards the desk. The laptop was open, and there were different clear folders stacked near it. When Kuroo noticed him looking at his laptop, he immediately put the screen down.

"Hello? Yes," Kuroo eyed him as he spoke. Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"He's with me. Don't worry, Tsukishima will be spending the night here."

"What? No! Give me that!" Tsukishima forcefully snatched the phone away from Kuroo. He was successful, but in one swift motion Kuroo retrieved it. Even though he was slightly taller than Kuroo, he was losing because the man had buffer arms and body.

"Yes. Thank you Yacchan." Kuroo ended the call and brought down the phone.

Tsukishima could not believe it. Kuroo has Yachi's number?

"How did you get her contact?"

Kuroo placed down his phone over the laptop. "I asked for it last time."

"Didn't I tell you to don't flirt with my helpers!?" Tsukishima's tone slightly went high, and he doesn't know why.

A stressful sigh escaped from Kuroo's lips. "Its not like that..."

Before Tsukishima could reply, he was cut off by a lightning strike followed immediately by a loud thunder. In an instant, the lights went off and all Tsukishima could see was darkness. The loud rain is still pouring outside like there is no tomorrow

He suddenly felt nostalgic. The dark place he was at that time where he was still in coma was what he remembered first. Tsukishima reached out a hand forward trying to look for Kuroo, and when he found him, he gripped his shirt tightly.

"It's alright. I'm here." Kuroo said in a reassuring tone. Tsukishima nodded even though Kuroo couldn't see him.

"I'll go downstairs to get the emergency lights," Kuroo said but Tsukishima held the shirt tighter.

"Don't go," he managed to at least said it in such a low voice.

"Alright. I'll bring you to your bed so you can rest." Kuroo moved and held his arm, walking with him towards the bed.

As they stopped, Tsukishima sat down on the side. His hand is still holding the now crumpled hem of Kuroo's shirt.

"I'll go now, Tsukki."

"Stay," Tsukishima breathed. "Can you stay for a while?" 

It sounded a bit desperate and Tsukishima didn't even know why. Kuroo did not answer, but Tsukishima felt him move to hold his hand.

"Alright. You should lay down. I know you had a headache a while ago." Kuroo said, almost like a whisper that left Tsukishima's skin crawling.

He did what Kuroo told him. Tsukishima felt the soft sheets as he lay down, and the pillow that he leaned on slightly moved. Kuroo seemed to walk to the other side of the bed because he felt him lay beside him.

Tsukishima's heart was going haywire. He could believe that this is happening! He chewed the inside of his cheeks, and shifted from his position. Now that the back is facing Kuroo, he felt slightly relieved and less pressured.

Silence entered the room. Tsukishima could only hear is raindrops falling accompanied by the loud gusts of wind. His lips protruded as he contemplated on what should he talk about.

"What did you do for the last five days?" Tsukishima asked.

"Work related. I had to fix things," Kuroo replied. "How about you? What did you do while I was away?"

Tsukishima closed his eyes before he answered."The usual. Gardening, painting, afternoon walks to the beach. Too bad you didn't see migratory birds flying near the sea."

He heard Kuroo chuckle. "Yeah, too bad. I'll make it up to you..."

"Alright. I'll have you make me a few of canvases since I already run out of it."

Kuroo groaned. "Have mercy on me. God knows how hard it is to make those."

Tsukishima stifled a laugh. After their short conversation, the room went silent again. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest erratically because of the improper things that he thought just now.

He listened to how Kuroo breathed. Tsukishima tried to match his breathing with his, but the butterflies in his stomach says otherwise.

"Kuroo?" he spoke once more.

A hum was what he got as a reply.

"How did you know that your wife was the one that you want to spend your life with?"

The out of the blue question seemed to caught Kuroo off guard. Tsukishima screamed inwardly because of the fact that he crossed the line.

"Wife? You mean my husband?" Kuroo quietly replied.

Tsukishima's lips formed into an O. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Its alright. You never asked." Kuroo chuckled in response.

Tsukishima cleared his throat as he swallowed hard. "Is it alright for me to be here? He might know," he said.

"Like what I said, everything between us is complicated for now." Kuroo answered. "But I'll answer your question."

Tsukishima hummed lowly, but inside he felt bitterness scattering.

"There's not much to say actually. How would you know that the person is the one, I think you just know it yourself. We were happy and we loved each other dearly, isn't that enough reason? That you love each other so much you can't have that person be sad or walk out of your life?" Kuroo drawled.

His breathing hitched as he felt tears form in his eyes. Why is he getting emotional? He doesn't know. Is he envious? Probably. The receiver of Kuroo's love was a damned lucky person.

"How about you, Tsukki? Do you think your fiancé is the one?" Kuroo asked him in such a low tone, but he could feel sharpness in his tone.

It took him a moment before he answered.

"Yes..." Tsukishima uttered.

He heard Kuroo mutter something under his breath but he didn't catch it. Another sigh escaped from his lips.

"Are you sure?" he croaked.

"I won't be accepting his proposal if I wasn't."

He heard Kuroo groan. The bed moved as Kuroo slightly shifted. "You should sleep." Kuroo said.

Tsukishima responded in a low hum. He tried to burrow his face in the pillow to side. Kuroo's familiar scent instantly rushed into his nostrils. As if everything was at place, he was pulled to sleep.

The next morning, the sun was already shining. It looked like it the storm didn't happen last night, but the scathed garden was an evidence that it did. Flower petals were almost everywhere, the fallen leaves piled up to the side.

Kuroo woke him up to eat breakfast. Their meal was simple, but he thanked Kuroo for cooking. He had many things to say to Kuroo, but because of their conversation last night, he could not bring himself to speak.

"Your clothes are already dried. Go and take a shower," Kuroo said, while he gathered the dishes.

"At least let me do the dishes."

Kuroo waved his hand. "I'll do it. Go take a shower. You said it yourself last night that Yachi and other might be worried."

Tsukishima headed upstairs back to his room. He didn't try to be snoopy around his room because it would be embarrassing if Kuroo saw him going through his things. All he did was take a quick shower, fixed himself, wore his clothes and dried his hair.

When he went out of the bathroom, Kuroo was sitting on the bed with only a towel on his waist. Tsukishima averted his eyes but Kuroo got his attention.

"Wait for me downstairs."

He only only slowly, and then quickly reached for the doorknob. Once he got out of the room, he weakly leaned his back on the door. His chest was heaving, and he felt blood rushing up to his face. Seriously, the image of Kuroo already makes him weak. But seeing Kuroo's naked body up close and personal...it makes his head spin bad.

Tsukishima was busy checking the collection on the wall when Kuroo came down. He turned his head towards the man and watched as Kuroo effortlessly styled his hair using his hands.

"Let's go?"

"Alright." Tsukishima stretched his fingers and placed his hands behind him.

Kuroo opened the door and he followed him out. Tsukishima looked at the wrecked flower beds, the petals littered the ground. Although the sunlight felt good on his skin, it felt a bit prickly too.

He turned his head to the side and saw a silver colored car that he hasn't seen before. Before he knew it, Kuroo walked towards it with the car keys in his hands.

"You have a car!?" Tsukishima exclaimed. "Why didn't you just give me a ride last night?"

Kuroo lazily looked at him and opened the door for him. He slid inside the car, and the scent of leather filled his nose. It looked expensive, but he didn't expect Kuroo to have this kind of unit because from what he know, Kuroo was just an...employee?

The seat next to him was occupied. Tsukishima watched as he strapped the seatbelt over his body. When Kuroo shifted, their eyes met for a split second but Tsukishima was the first one to avert his gaze. Kuroo started the engine, and in a minute, they were already on the road.

"How are you feeling? Your head?" Kuroo asked

Inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, Tsukishima leaned back comfortably and watched the scenery outside before answering.

"Its fine. Although it really hurts last night."

"I'm sorry. I don't have any ibuprofens. Shall we go to the doctor and have you checked?" The way Kuroo sighed seemed that he was really worried.

"No it's fine. I'm already feeling better."

In a few seconds, his phone rang. Putting out his phone, he answered the call that belonged to his brother.

"Hello?"

"Kei, you're going home."

His eyes widened, lips hanging open. 

"What? You just told me last time that I can stay for a bit longer!" he exclaimed.

Kuroo turned his head and looked at him. Curious about who is he talking to.

"Things unexpectedly happened. The wedding date will also be pushed a bit earlier." Akiteru sternly said.

He dragged himself forward, his hand holding on the car door. Tsukishima held the phone tightly and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Right now, his brother is not really making any sense that he was pissed off.

"I'll be sending Osamu to pick you up in two days time. Take care," Akiteru drawled, before he ended the call.

He put down his hand slowly, and he didn't even notice that Kuroo has stopped the car to the side. Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo who was looking at him with intensity.

"Why did you stop?" his question was asked in a quiet voice.

"Who was that?" Kuroo asked seriously.

Tsukishima could only sigh.

"My brother. He's revoking my extended stay because he said that things happened back there."

Kuroo nodded slowly. "When are you leaving?"

"In two days time." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Kuroo revved the engine and started the car once more. He saw how Kuroo licked his lower lips and he seems like he was thinking deeply.

"What are you thinking?" Tsukishima eyed him, his arms crossed.

Kuroo tilted his head to the side and looked at him once more.

"Can you make me a portrait? I want at least a souvenir from you."

Tsukishima blinked once. "A portrait?"

Kuroo nodded slowly. "But if its too much to ask, at least a small sketch?" he chuckled lowly but there was something sinister behind it.

"Okay. Shall we do it tomorrow?" Tsukishima leaned back once more to the side, his head carefully rested on the car's window.

Kuroo's eyes glinted with unfamiliar emotion. Afterwards, he set his eyes on the road.


	15. Easy

The moment he woke up, Tsukishima's emotions are all over the place. The anxieties that he had built over the past month and week is starting to resurface. Although he keeps telling himself that everything will be alright, something in the back of his mind denies it. With a sigh, he leaned back from his position and stared at the wall.

His breakfast was good but it tasted bland. For some reason, he was feeling a bit down because he is leaving too early. Actually, he tried to talk it out with Akiteru last night but their conversation almost went the wrong way.

"Stop it, Kei. Its not helping at all." Akiteru sounded annoyed on the other line.

He stopped his hand from rubbing the towel on his head. Slowy, he also felt the irritation bubbling inside him.

"But you said that I could stay a bit longer! What happened with that decision?" Tsukishima briskly asked.

He heard Akiteru sigh.

"We've already planned to put the marriage date a bit early. The merging of the company's shares must already happen since... the competitors are becoming more and more aggressive."

"You've already planned? But what about me? I thought Osamu was willing to wait for me to regain my memories?"

Akiteru clicked his tongue. "If we wait for your memories to return, by that time our company would already be in flames."

With Akiteru's response, he felt a dagger struck his heart. Why does his brother think like he is not concerned for his well being? It seems that regaining his memory was his brother's least priority.

"So stop protesting, Kei. You only have us. And if we let you do what you want to do, it'll only give us problems."

That's what his brother said. He spent the whole night last night pondering over things...that he shouldn't even be wasting his time with. Right now, what he wanted to focus on the request Kuroo asked him to do.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he covered his face.Soft pink tinted his cheeks and ears for some unknown reasons, and butterflies appeared inside his stomach as well. Why was he suddenly nervous? Tsukishima tilted his head and thought of things. Like he is kinda worried that Kuroo might not like the finished product.

Yachi knew about what he's going to do today so before he left, she prepared several snacks and desserts that they could eat. In his hand was the basket, while the brown messenger bag hung over his body. It contained an A4 sized sketch pad, several charcoal pencils and pens.

The weather today looks nice. Even though its almost noon and the sun was on its highest peak, the heat didn't feel that bad on his skin. He was at least taking a long glance over the fields of green that he always passed by whenever he's going to the villa. The almost thirty minute walk now felt like it was halved because of the view.

When he reached the villa and saw Kuroo fixing the flower beds, his heart hammered. Especially when their eyes met, Kuroo's eyes glinted and looked at him knowingly. The man stopped what he was doing and stood straight to acknowledge his presence.

Kuroo was wearing tight fitting gray shirt and black shorts. He saw the muscles on Kuroo's arms bulging and he tried to avert his gaze. On his hands were working gloves and a strawhat completed the look.

"You're early." Kuroo greeted, as he removed the pair of gloves.

Tsukishima nodded. "I'd like to start early so that we can finish early too."

Kuroo chuckled lowly. "You really want to leave that bad, huh?"

Tsukishima blinked his eyes realizing that Kuroo might have misinterpreted what he said.

"N-No! Its because I wanted to take at least take a walk near the shore in the afternoon..."

"With?"

He saw playfulness on Kuroo's eyes. Tsukishima walked passed him and headed towards the porch. Kuroo followed him, but when Tsukishima turned around Kuroo stopped near the stairs and leaned.

"Have you eaten already?"

Tsukishima shook his head to the side. Kuroo seemed like he wanted to say something but he cut him off first.

"Its fine. Yachi prepared snacks for us to eat."

"Alright. I'll just finish this and head upstairs to take a shower." Kuroo drawled as he walked towards him, and then opened the door so that he can go inside.

"I'd like to draw you here. The natural lighting is better."

"Okay. Wait for me then."

Tsukishima was left alone in the porch. He took careful steps towards the small round table and placed the basket there. The messenger bag was also discarded and placed over it. Pulling the small round stool, he sat comfortably and opened the basket.

Different layered sandwiches were carefully stacked in a small bento box. There were also sushi rolls carefully arranged near the sandwiches, and small rectangular strawberry cream cakes were at the bottom side. His mouth watered at the sight of strawberries and cream together. He picked one up and checked if there were utensils, and luckily there was a plastic fork placed near it. Tsukishima delightfully took small portions and ate it slowly. 

He lost track of time and he was already on his third slice of cake when Kuroo came out. He could smell the scent of body wash on Kuroo. When Kuroo saw him eating, a playful smirk appeared on his lips.

"You really love strawberries."

Tsukishima, embarrassed, put down the almost half eaten slice of cake. He wiped a stray cream near his lips and licked it from his thumb. Kuroo's eyes darkened for a split second, but he saw the man tore away his gaze from him.

"Shall we start?" Tsukishima said. He lifted up the other brown stool and put it a few meters away from him.

Kuroo sat down on the chair that he prepared. He watched as Kuroo patted away the dust over his shoulder. Tsukishima tried to observe Kuroo's actions, checking if maybe he is starting to regret his decision. But so far, there was no signs of regret in his face.

He brought out the sketchpad and the charcoal pencil. Tsukishima sat at the other chair a few meters away from Kuroo. There, he lifted up the large sketchpad and the small charcoal pencil to finally start drawing.

"I'm starting now." Tsukishima said. Kuroo only nodded and sat straight.

Flipping his sketchpad open, his other hand went to draw guide lines for Kuroo's portrait. He started with the base of the head up to the neck, drawing a few lines here and there.

"How was your sleep last night?" He heard Kuroo speak in a low tone.

Tsukishima wanted to focus on his drawing, but the sudden question made his heart shake a bit.

"Quite fine," he replied, now starting to draw the details of Kuroo's face. "But I'm really annoyed with my brother right now, and I don't wanna talk about it."

"And after that you'll gonna be married to some guy, right?" Kuroo drawled. Tsukishima's eyes were fixed on the sketchpad so he didn't see how Kuroo's eyes darkened for a bit.

A bitter smile appeared on Tsukishima's lips. "I guess so."

Silence fell.

The soft sketching sound from the pencil was the only thing echoing. Tsukishima doesn't know why he was holding his breath, was he expecting Kuroo to say something? He doesn't know.

"Is that really what you want?" Kuroo asked once more.

"I..." Tsukishima breathed. "Yes. Osamu said that we've been in a relationship for a long time, and maybe its time to tie the knot...Akiteru said that our marriage would benefit both of our companies, so I don't really mind."

"You're fine being held captive like that?"

His heart hurt at Kuroo's final question. When Tsukishima lifted his gaze towards Kuroo, his pain filled eyes met Kuroo's serious hazel ones. He hitched his breath as he felt the intensity of the stare.

"Do I have a choice?" Tsukishima sarcastically laughed after.

Kuroo looked at him straight in his eyes. "If you're unsure you can always tell them no..."

"I don't really remember anything besides little things, Kuroo. I'm lucky enough that Osamu wanted to marry me even though I am broken. Even though I am flawed like this."

"Let's run away then..." Kuroo said with a slightly teasing tone.

"You know I can't do that."

Kuroo did not answer, but instead he looked away. Tsukishima muttered a small apology before he continued to draw. A few minutes of silence fell. Now, he is having a hard time trying to perfect Kuroo's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kuroo said as he noticed Tsukishima's uneasiness.

"I can't get your eye shape right."

Kuroo lifted a brow. "Its because you're too far from me, Tsukki."

Tsukishima's insides felt hot when he heard Kuroo called him that. He bit his lower lip and avoided that man's gaze as he continued the process of trial and error on Kuroo's eyes.

"Come closer." Kuroo said.

Tsukishima hesitated. But as a professional, he lifted his stool and moved towards Kuroo, but Kuroo decided to move it nearer. He glared at Kuroo, but he sat on it anyways. Their knees were almost bumping on how close they are.

"I'm gonna continue."

"Alright." Kuroo replied cooly. His body was now facing Tsukishima instead of being angled, but it helped him get a much clearer view of Kuroo's eyes.

Drawing got easier. Although what he was doing first was a rough sketch, he already finished drawing Kuroo's detailed eyes. He squinted his eyes, because he felt like he saw something similar like this before but he couldn't remember where.

All the time, Kuroo's eyes were only focused on him. Every time Tsukishima would look up from drawing to get details, Kuroo's eyes would always meet his and his heart would pound erratically. The sleeping butterflies inside his stomach were already raging as if they wanted to be freed out.

"I hope I made your stay here quite enjoyable." Kuroo spoke.

Tsukishima didn't lift his gaze from the sketchpad and continued moving his hand and pencil. A small smile appeared on his lips as he heard the question.

"Yes. You did. Even though the first time that we met was quite weird," Tsukishima chuckled.

Kuroo hummed lowly. Tsukishima bit his lower lip in annoyance because of a small mistake.

"How about you? I hope that even though I've become a burden to you, I made your vacation...interesting." Tsukishima said as he licked his lower lip slowly.

Kuroo didn't reply, but instead in one swift move, Tsukishima felt Kuroo's lips over his. It was not a soft kiss, but rather a slightly passionate one. His brain was going haywire and he doesn't know what to do, but it was too soon to realize that he had already dropped the sketchpad and pencil on the floor and his arms were already wrapped around Kuroo.

He was lifted by Kuroo in such an easy way. Before he knew, his back was already on the white walls on the villa. Tsukishima's hands were running through Kuroo's hair, while Kuroo's hands were holding the sides of his head as he deepened the kiss.

Tsukishima couldn't even think straight. He shouldn't be doing this to a married man in the first place! But he couldn't stop his own lips from moving and accepting Kuroo's hot mouth. He doesn't know why, but even though it feels wrong, it feels right in many ways.

His body burned like a dry lead being thrown to flames. Kuroo kissed him deeper, the man's tongue licking Tsukishima's lower lip asking for entrance. He slightly move his mouth, and then finally he felt Kuroo's tongue tease his.

A soft moan was produced by Tsukishima's lips when he felt Kuroo's hand run on his body up to his waist. They shared a minute more of pleasure, but like a string that was cut, the two of them came to their senses.

Kuroo was the first one to break away. Both of them were panting hard. Tsukishima's heart was beating loudly that it made his ears ring. The moment their eyes met, adrenaline rushed towards his body and the first thing that he did was slap Kuroo.

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima..." Kuroo said in a quiet tone, but he couldn't hear because of the drumming beat inside his chest.

He quickly gathered the poor sketchpad and pencil lying on the floor. Tsukishima grabbed the brown messenger bag and ran towards the stairs, but Kuroo tried to stop him by grabbing his arm tightly.

Tsukishima turned his head towards Kuroo's direction. He doesn't know what his face look like right now, and he bets that he looked like he wants to run away right now.

"I'm sorry..."

"Let me go, Kuroo!"

"Please stay...Please. I'm sorry Kei..."

He noticed the pain and loneliness in Kuroo's eyes. Tsukishima felt hurt when he saw Kuroo make such a sullen expression, but he wants to leave this place right now.

"I said let me go!" Tsukishima shouted.

Slowly, the grip on his arm loosened. He took this time to retrieve his arm and hurriedly ran away from the villa without looking back. He didn't stop running, even though he felt the tears falling down in his eyes.

Tsukishima halted down when he neared the rock stairs and his eyes saw the blue sea. He wasn't supposed to be hurting like this. But whenever he remembers Kuroo's sullen face, his heart twinge.

The exhaustion of running away was now starting to show, his breathing was almost out, and weakly he dropped to his knees and cried.


	16. Sign

His eyes were focused on the road outside their car. Tsukishima saw how the scenery changed from the familiar fields of green to the prominent buildings of the city. It was almost sunset, the sky was now turning into hues of orange. He would often answer Osamu's questions and converse with him here and then, but his mind was left somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" Osamu asked beside him.

Tsukishima moved and looked towards Osamu who was focused on driving before he three his gaze back outside the window.

"Yes. Just feeling a little bit tired."

"Shall we skip dinner and just head straight to your house?"

"Dinner is fine."

"Alright."

After the short exchange, Tsukishima sighed softly. Even though he tried to push back the unpleasant memory to the back of his mind, he couldn't forget how his body burned and how Kuroo's lips felt like.

He remembered the feeling of running back home. The feeling of crying his heart out for some unknown reason. Tsukishima thought that his reaction was weird. He was supposed to be angry towards Kuroo, but he was feeling sad. When Yachi opened the door for him, his young attendant couldn't help but feel worried about him.

At the same night, he was left in an emotional wreck. He was lying face down the bed and buried his face on his pillow. He even refused to eat dinner, and that he was feeling unwell. All he did the whole night was replay the scene at the porch.

The first question that popped into his mind was why did Kuroo did it. He was a committed man like him, but Kuroo seemed like he was kissing him as if he was a single man. And Tsukishima kissed back too! He groaned at that thought.

The next morning, his eyes were puffy red. Good thing that Yachi prepped ice cubes in the freezer that was supposed to go to his mango shake, but he used it to lessened the puffiness so that Osamu won't ask him about his eyes.

The bodyguards were busy putting his suitcases into Osamu's car. Tsukishima stood near the rock stairs, hands hidden in the pockets of his shorts.

Its not like he expected Kuroo to come and say goodbye to him. But a small part of him wanted to see him for at least the last time. He sighed.

The sea didn't even change. Its still in a beautiful color of blue, like the first time he came here. As he casted his final look at the sea, something inside him hurt.

In the end, his supposed stay in the countryside ended with a different mood. Instead of regaining his memories, he created memories that send his insides echoing. He wondered how Kuroo felt when they were kissing. In a sudden moment, his heart was beating like crazy.

"Akiteru said that the date for the marriage was going to be pushed in an earlier one."

Osamu looked like he was caught off guard by his question. He cleared his throat but calmly answered the question.

"Yes. It seems that your company has been suffering the most because of the competitor's actions...My brother suggested that the date of the signing should be put into an earlier date so that we can help you regain back your losses."

"Signing?" Tsukishima frowned.

Osamu tilted his head and looked at him. "Yes. Of the contracts and the marriage certificate as well."

"I thought...you guys are going to prepare for a ceremony?"

Osamu sighed. "Akiteru didn't want that. He said that it'll only cost too much."

"What..." Tsukishima could not believe it. It was his wedding! He is supposed to be in charge, not his brother!

"Why didn't you push for the ceremony?" Tsukishima asked.

"Your brother is right. It'll only cost money, plus what will the employees think? The company is almost on the brink of failing, yet we're gonna throw a sudden celebration."

Tsukishima couldn't help but roll his eyes because of annoyance. Does Osamu really love him? Why is he acting like this? A nagging feeling at the back of his mind kept on echoing inside his head.

He heard Osamu sigh. "I know what you feel. But let's think about the future of both our companies."

He didn't answer. His mind drifted towards the question Kuroo asked him.

"Is that really what you want?"

Tsukishima wants to marry Osamu of course. But looking at the things at hand, it feels like everything was not to his liking.

"Let's just head home. I want to sleep." Tsukishima said with a cold undertone. Osamu did not reply, he clearly saw how his fiancé's face molded into a pokerface.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Tsukishima wanted time to run fast because of the suffocating feeling he feels right now. Luckily, in about 40 minutes or so, they've finally reached the house.

He didn't even waited for Osamu to look at him and remove his seatbelt. Tsukishima swiftly removed his seatbelt and opened the car door. There were helpers waiting for orders but he didn't choose to. He unloaded all of his suitcases, even though it was a bit heavy.

"Come on, Kei...Don't be like this." Osamu said before grabbing onto his arm.

"Like what?" The coldness never left his tone.

He saw how Osamu's face slightly showed worry. As if he was stepping on thin ice, his expression changed.

"Kei, do you love me?"

Tsukishima stared at Osamu for a short while, before he sighed and ended up closing his eyes.

"I do." Tsukishima softly replied.

"Just...give it sometime okay? We'll get through it." Osamu sighed in relief, and pulled him into a hug.

"You're finally home." Akiteru greeted them. Seeing them like this, his brother smiled widely.

Tsukishima couldn't help but show a fake smile towards his brother. How can a man with such soft features be cruel? He didn't look at his brother's eyes for long. Instead, he pulled one of the three suitcases and headed straight to the main door. With the other two being pulled by their helpers, he didn't bothered to look back and worry.

The first person he saw was his mother who was sitting on a small couch. Once they made eye contact, his mother was the first one to stand up and pull him into a hug.

"I missed you, Kei. How are you?" his motherasked.

Tsukishima only nodded in response. "I'm fine. Although regaining my memories was...a failure."

In a motherly way, a hand caressed his face. His mother stared at him sadly.

"Its alright. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get back soon."

"I do hope so." Tsukishima replied.

His mother told the helpers to prepare his room. While he was being guided to the dining area by his mother, he remembered the paintings in the hallway. He told his mother an excuse so that he could get away from her clutches, and now he is walking towards the paintings.

A hand brushed towards the first one as he eyed the perfect details on it. The sunflowers really seemed like they were blooming beautifully. Shortly after that, his eyes traveled towards the third painting wherein a black cat was painted along with flowers.

He doesn't know why he was suddenly reminded of the villa and Kuroo. Tsukishima slightly snickered because now that he thought of it, Kuroo really seemed like a cat. His lips pursed as he brushed his hand along the painting.

"So I heard Osamu have told you about the conditions of the marriage?"

He almost jumped when he heard Akiteru's voice near him. His brother was standing at a good meter away from him and the paintings.

"Yes."

Akiteru lifted an eyebrow. "Osamu said you were mad about it."

"I still am." Tsukishima firmly replied. "But I don't think that it'd be right. What he said was true. The employees might think that we're wasting our money."

"I'm glad that you're finally accepting your role, Kei. If it wasn't for the future of the company, I didn't have to do what I had to do in the past."

Tsukishima's forehead creased. "What are you saying?"

Akiteru waved his hand. "Anyways, all you have to do is sign. I believe that there wouldn't be any problems regarding that, sincethe two of you have been together for a long time."

Tsukishima remained silent. Come to think of it, for how long have they really been together?

"How did I meet Osamu?"

Akiteru's eyes flashed something he didn't caught. His brother's eyes only watched him as he waited for something Tsukishima wanted to say.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this to you since I should know it myself but my memories aren't that clear to me yet. All I've seen are short flashbacks of our dates somewhere else."

He saw his brother smirk, but defiantly shook his head to the side.

"You've been going out for three years. The rest, you should go ask Osamu about it."

Tsukishima watched as his be other walked towards him. Akiteru stopped to pat his shoulder.

"I'm wishing all the best for the two of you."


	17. Don't

"This way, Tsukishima-san." The company guide ushered Tsukishima towards the elevator. He noticed that whenever he meets an employee they would be the first one to avert their gaze. It must be because that he is known for being a snob towards them, while his brother was the one who has the welcoming and inviting aura.

The corner of his lips lifted into a slight grimace at that thought.

His snobbish attitude... well he couldn't deny that, but his brother's facade was just too good to be true.

Tsukishima sighed. He fixed the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Even though he isn't really fond of formal wears, he decided to at least obey Akiteru. His brother asked him to wear something formal, even though the only thing he'll do today is signing the marriage certificate.

His phone rang inside his pocket. In one swift motion he was already holding it on his right hand, answering the call.

"Hey, Tsukki. I heard you're finally back from your vacation."

"Ah, yes. I just came back yesterday. How about you? How are you and the other two?"

The elevator stopped with a soft bell. The guide motioned for him to follow him, while he only acknowledged her by raising his brows.

"Kageyama and Hinata are doing well. Although they wanted to see you, but they got a cafe to run." Yamaguchi chuckled.

"I wonder if we could spend a time there..." Tsukishima drawled.

He heard Yamaguchi exhaled. "Yes. I think that it would be better if you could join us. But your brother..."

Tsukishima's forehead creased. "What about him?"

"Ah, nothing. It's just that he'd never let you out in your own if you try."

He only chuckled lowly. "How would you know?"

A troubled, awkward laughter escaped from Yamaguchi on the other line.

"I know him that much you see. Where are you right now?"

Tsukishima nodded at the guide when she opened the glass door leading to Akiteru's office. When he arrived inside, there were already people sitting around the glass table on the far left.

"I'm here in his office. I'd be calling you later, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said, not even waiting for his best friend's answer and putting down the phone.

Osamu stood up and offered him a chair in which he gladly accepted. Across him was his brother, and beside Akiteru was the same familiar face he saw last time. From what he recalled, he is Osamu's brother, Atsumu.

His eyes traveled to the other two people sitting with them.

Tsukishima saw a pair of almost emerald like eyes looking at him knowingly. The man was breathtaking, and he suddenly felt insecurity rushing over his body. And another lackluster man, whose features are almost forgettable. Both were busy sorting papers out, but he was feeling uncomfortable because of the man's stare.

"How was your trip all the way here?" Osamu whispered beside him while he take his hand under and clasped their hands together.

"It was fine." Tsukishima briefly answered.

He heard Akiteru clear his throat making all of them look at the man. Tsukishima stared at his brother, waiting for what he will say.

"I am really thankful for this, Kei. Not only our company would benefit from this...union, but also Miya-san's." Akiteru smiled.

A feeling of being ticked off suddenly rose inside his chest. Which was weird, because it felt so natural. A hand traveled to his chest, slightly taking a feel of what is happening.

"Are you okay, Tsukishima-san?" The man with the pretty emerald eyes asked softly.

Tsukishima nodded and decided to divert his attention somewhere else. He saw Atsumu looking at his brother, amused. But when he saw Tsukishima looking at their way, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh, these are the lawyers in charge. Please introduce yourself and get acquainted." Akiteru said.

The man with slightly wavy hair looked at him. "I am Akaashi Keiji. Even though I'm a new lawyer here, I'm lucky to finally you, Tsukishima Kei-san. Your art pieces are lovely, I must say."

He frowned. "Art pieces?"

Akaashi only smiled softly. "Yes. I was always a fan of your art exhibits. My favorite one was a painting named Saika."

"Art exhibit? What..." Tsukishima then glanced at Akiteru's way.

"Akaashi-san. The papers? Are they ready?" Akiteru changed the topic.

Akaashi stood up and walked around to reach their side. He then placed neatly printed papers and an expensive looking pen in front of him, with his name printed in bold letter at the bottommost part of the paper.

Tsukishima looked at Osamu in a very confused manner. "Where is yours?"

Osamu blinked and smiled. "I've already finished signing mine."

"What? Aren't we supposed to sign it together?" Tsukishima said.

"You were taking so much time, that's why he has to sign his already." Akiteru answered.

"There's no harm in signing it alone, Tsukishima-san. I'll make sure that these papers will get in the right hands." Akaashi softly said beside him.

Even though there was a nagging feeling that he felt at the back of his mind, he picked up the pen and uncapped it. Before he signed it, he glanced towards their way, and they looked like they were at the edges of their seats.

His hand quickly did his long, complicated signature. Weirdly, he heard Akiteru sigh in relief and clapped his hands.

"Congratulations to the newly wed!" Akiteru smiled.

"Congratulations, Tsukishima-san." Atsumu smiled but it somewhat turned into a lopsided grin. Tsukishima then sent a soft smile towards Osamu's direction, and Osamu smiled back.

"Where are you going after this? Shall we head out and eat brunch somewhere?" Osamu whispered beside him.

Tsukishima nodded slowly. "Alright."

After staying for a couple of minutes, the two of them excused themselves to finally head out for brunch. Osamu told him to wait for a while since he had to answer a phone call, so he did. While waiting, he was approached by Akaashi.

"Congratulations, Tsukishima-san."

Tsukishima awkwardly smiled. "Ah, thank you."

"Although I wish that I could attend one of your art exhibits again." Akaashi smiled genuinely.

Tsukishima sent a troubled look at the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry...but I don't think I'll have one any time soon."

Akaashi tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"I...got into an accident and I lost my memories. So I'm currently in the process of recollecting them..."

Akaashi nodded innocently, before smiling again. "But even so, I hope you could hold one in the future."

"Maybe." Tsukishima smiled back.

"I'll see you again some time, maybe after all these things." Akaashi heavily implied, before he left.

Osamu came back a bit flustered. With a hand on his neck, he walked towards him.

"What's wrong?"

Osamu sighed. "I think our brunch won't happen. I have to check in some clients and review a sudden proposal."

He couldn't help but feel dejected. But Tsukishima tried to understand him. He cleared his throat and held his hand behind him.

"Its alright. We can just schedule a date for another time."

"Thank you for understanding." Osamu took a step forward and kissed him on the lips. "I'll just drop you off somewhere nice. Do you have a place in mind?"

Now that he thought of it, today might be a good time to go and meet his friends. He might be able to at least remember something if he asked them.

It was around 11 am when they reached the cafe that Kageyama and Hinata is running. Osamu opened the door for him, and kissed him before he drove away to the office.

The place looked nice. The exterior was modern like, but when he entered the cafe the interior had an entirely different feel. A couple of paintings were hanging on the walls, as well as lamps and decorations.

"Tsukki!" He heard someone call.

When he turned to the right, he saw Yamaguchi sitting beside the window seat. Tsukishima walked over and seat in front of his best friend.

"Kageyama and Hinata already knew that you're coming, so they are currently at the kitchen trying to cook something for us." Yamaguchi said.

"I see." He replied shortly. Yamaguchi beamed at him, his freckled face looked quite cute.

"How was your vacation?" his best friend chirped.

"It was quite eventful to be honest. I had a lot of fun painting and drawing. The environment has a total different feel unlike here in the city."

"Were you able to remember at least some parts of your memories?"

Tsukishima sighed.

"That's the problem. I didn't. Although there were times where I would get flashes of blurry dreams whenever I sleep. I think that it was during a time where Osamu and I were out on a date somewhere nice," he explained.

Yamaguchi's smiled turned quite awkward. "O-Oh. I see."

Silent fell.

"I also met someone. We had a great time together...but just before the day I left, we had..."

Yamaguchi waited. "You had what?"

"He was a married man going through some kind of relationship problems. And we had a little bit of misunderstanding..." Tsukishima said.

Before Tsukishima could continue, a plate of freshly cooked pesto was placed in front of them. When he looked up, Hinata was proudly grinning at them while Kageyama was busy placing their orders on the table.

"How are you doing Tsukishima? I hope you're doing well even though you can't remember stuff." Hinata asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Thank you for the food. It looks good." Tsukishima said.

"Hmmm. You really don't remember? That is your favorite dish in our menu. You would order that whenever you come here."

Tsukishima blinked his eyes. "I...would always come here?"

"Yes! Kageyama and I were ready thankful for the help when you helped us with the decorations, so we asked you if there is a dish you'd like our cafe to have. You said that this pesto would be nice," Hinata smiled.

"We could never forget the days you'd spend here with.." Kageyama spoke.

"Me, of course." Yamaguchi cut Kageyama off. The two seemed taken aback but they seemed like they came back to their senses.

"Yes with Yamaguchi! You would always talk about the art exhibits you plan for the future." Hinata laughed.

Tsukishima looked amazed but thankful at the same time. Looking back, it seemed that the place was a bit familiar.

The couple excused themselves as customers were pouring in. Yamaguchi and him was left alone, so they started eating.

They were in the middle of their meal when Yamaguchi asked him.

"So what did you do at the office today?"

He put the pesto in his mouth swiftly and drank juice before he answered. "I got married today."

Yamaguchi dropped his fork and it made a distinct sound when it reached the plate.

"What?" his best friend breathily asked.

Tsukishima smirked at his reaction. He ate a once more before he spoke.

"Osamu and I signed our marriage contract today. At the office."

Tsukishima saw how Yamaguchi looked at bit pale. When Yamaguchi noticed how he was staring at him, he reached for the glass of water beside them and drank from it.

"What's wrong? What's with the reaction?" he slightly chuckled.

Yamaguchi shook his head to the side before he continued eating.

"Are you happy, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima blinked at the question. "What's that? Of course I am. Even though without the ceremony, we're already tied legally."

He saw how Yamaguchi shakily exhaled. Then Yamaguchi looked at him with intensity.

"Though it'd make me happy if I could make my memories return in an instant."

"Yeah...that's right."

Tsukishima looked weirdly at Yamaguchi.

"Don't forget, Tsukishima. Once you retrieved your memories, you have to do what you have to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Yamaguchi smiled softly. "Nothing."

Tsukishima nodded and only continued to eat.


	18. Gold

"Tsukishima, what do you think about this?" Yamaguchi said as he inched towards him with prints on hand.

From his position, Tsukishima moved to check what Yamaguchi wanted him to see. He pursed his lips as his eyes scanned through the paper.

"I think this is good..."

"Right? Even better than the last one we examined. I had the team revised everything because I know you didn't like the lay out." Yamaguchi chirped happily.

"Because it doesn't fit-"

"Your description of classic and vintage, I know Tsukki." Yamaguchi snickered as he left the print in front of him and moved back to where he was seated.

He sighed and eyed the newly designed perspective and layouts once more. Like what Yamaguchi said, it was more accurate than before. As he flipped to another page, he felt satisfaction ease over his body.

Its been a whole month ever since he came back. He slowly adjusted to the life he had, and because of the help from his friends and his mother he was able to at least remember small bits of memory.

Tsukishima eyed the ring on his finger. He caressed it with affection and a small smile formed on his lips. It was true that the marriage isn't easy, but he feels safe knowing that Osamu was around. Although the downside of marrying a businessman like Osamu was the long overseas business trips Tsukishima has to endure before he could see Osamu again.

Leaning back on his chair, he slightly tilted his head. He is now currently in the back office of the place he bought. It was quite large actually, and the location was good so he wanted to make use of it. After asking permission from Akiteru, who was hell bent on his decision, he is now finally going to open his very own art store.

Yamaguchi was very willing to help. Although his best friend was already busy managing their own family business, he was actually busier than he is. He was the one who did the calls towards different architectural firms to get the layout of the building done, and he is doing a good job at it.

He straightened the folded sleeves of his dress shirt and fastened his belt. Tsukishima is schedule to meet the supplier for paints and other art supplies that Yamaguchi found. In one quick motion, he was out of the office and passed by Yamaguchi to say goodbye.

He sat on the driver's seat comfortably and started the engine. A soft pop music came alive when he accidentally connected his phone to the car speaker. Letting it go, he started to drive.

In the middle of his car ride, he was suddenly reminded of what happened during his short vacation. A small smirk appeared on Tsukishima's lips as he shook his head to the side and sighed loudly.

Everything that he experience at the countryside was what he called a midsummer dream. It was like a memory that happened in a dream, because it was something that felt so surreal. Of course there are times that he could not stop thinking about that man.

Tsukishima often wonders about Kuroo. How is he doing? Is he still in a complicated relationship with his significant other? The man was just a someone who passed by in his life during a time of crisis and was able to at least get off a bit of heavy feeling on his chest. But then he reminded himself. And that one thing is for sure, Tsukishima knows that he will never be able to meet Kuroo again. Ever.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. Tsukishima smiled when he saw the caller ID belonged to his husband. Using his free hand he tapped the loudspeaker button to answer the call.

"Hey." Tsukishima greeted. He tried not to get excited because he would've hated it if Osamu would tease him for it later.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm actually on my way to meet someone."

"Someone?"

"You don't have to be jealous. I'm meeting a representative from where I'll be getting my art supplies from."

Osamu laughed lowly. "Okay. Are you still going to your check ups?"

"Of course I am. Although I'm getting tired of hearing Tendou's jokes again and again."

"How was it so far?"

"What?"

"For your memories, I mean. Are you getting them back?"

"Yeah. I guess. I could remember bits of information now."

"I see. But don't try and stress yourself out from trying to remember too much. I don't like seeing you sad."

"I know." Tsukishima smirked.

"Hey..."

Tsukishima shifted his eyes from the road to the car speaker. Was it Osamu who called him?

"Yes?"

"Oh no, Kei. It was a colleague. Its time for us to go back to the hotel now. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay. I love you." Tsukishima whispered lowly, but the line was immediately cut off. He didn't pay it no mind because the reception might be really bad.

He arrived at the meeting place a bit earlier than expected. It was difficult finding a parking spot since its a weekend, the place was jam packed. The large food park beside a small shopping district was filled with people trying to enjoy themselves this weekend. Since he still has time, he decided to take a small stroll near the shopping district.

From high end clothes, branded shoes and bags, he scanned every store that he passed by. He was constantly reminded by his mother to buy new clothes, but he keeps on forgetting it. Maybe he'll do it sometime after he opened his shop.

When he passed by a shop, the whole concept of the store caught his eye. It was filled with vintage items. Tsukishima backtracked and eyed the displays near the glass window. His heart yearned for everything inside, it was so beautiful. The clocks that had intricate designs looked like it was pulled out from a fairytale.

He was about to go inside the store when his phone rang. It was the person he was about to meet today, that's why Tsukishima brisked walk back to the food park.

"Hello? Yes, I'm sorry. I'm already here too. Yes, let's just meet there."

Putting down his phone, he made a mental note to himself to return to that vintage store. He was already putting all of his strength into brisk walking and the people around looked at him in awe for some no reason.

"Excuse are you a model?" A high schooler asked him.

"What? No," Tsukishima answered, before walking away.

 _I am not a model, in fact I am late for a meeting_. That is what Tsukishima thought. Funny that he came here early yet he still came late because of taking a stroll.

He arrived at the food park and went towards where the colorful parasols are. The scent of coffee being brewed wafted slowly into his nose, slightly calming his nerves. A man in a casual clothing raised a hand at him and waved. That must be him.

Formally, he walked and pulled the chair to take a seat. The man definitely had that professional yet welcoming aura around him. Tsukishima just noticed that the man wasn't alone and was someone who slightly looked like a foreigner.

"I'm sorry I was late. I actually came early but I was too engrossed window shopping," Tsukishima said.

The man waved his hands in the air as if telling him it was alright.

"It's fine. We're the ones who wanted to apologize that we made you wait. Ah, I'm Yaku Morisuke. This is Lev, one of my people back in the warehouse."

Tsukishima reached his hand to shake Yaku's hand as well as Lev's. After that he raised his hand when a waiter came near them to order cold drinks.

"Where would you like to start?" Yaku asked Tsukishima.

From his bag, he pulled out his notebook and a bunch of print outs Yamaguchi prepared for him. He handed Yaku one that he could check the contents.

"I wanted to at least get items ranging from highest quality supplies up to the standard ones. My best friend said that you actually produce and import high quality products."

The whole business talk went on for almost an hour. He was lucky that Yaku was very openminded, and even threw suggestions of items for him. Yaku handed him a large clear book with different color swatches of different brands.

As he flipped through the clear book, he loved how the array of colors welcomed him. What caught his eyes the most was the almost glistening colors of gold arrange from the lightest to the darkest.

Suddenly he felt a flash of searing pain in his head. He tried to play it cool but Yaku noticed that there is something wrong with him.

"Tsukishima-san? Are you alright?" Concern was visible on Yaku's face.

Lev immediately took out his phone and dialed an emergency number, but Tsukishima raised his hand for him to stop.

"I'm fine. It happens sometimes," Tsukishima breathed slowly as the pain would not ease.

His weak eyes traveled towards the golden swatches. The decision he made was stupid, because it only made his head hurt like it was being split open.

_"...probably black. Like my soul."_

_"Now that's just bull. We all know you're soul is not black because you're the kindest person I have ever met."_

_"Liar."_

_"You're just in denial." The man grinned._

_"What color am I then?"_

_"That's easy. Gold."_

_"What? Gold? Why?"_

_"You're gold like the moon. You shine so beautiful that it hurts my eyes..."_

_"Jerk."_

The short flashback quickly ended but the pain didn't. Yaku and Lev didn't know what to do and they were almost panicking.

"Bag...medicine..." Tsukishima uttered, almost breathily.

Yaku immediately snatched the bag on the table and rummaged through it. Lev was the one who came running with a glass of water when Yaku finally opened the pill box.

Tsukishima shakily accepted the small white tablet and hurriedly took it with a swig of water. In a few minutes, he was able to sigh in relief when he realized that the pain started to ease away.

Yaku and Lev's faces were priceless. They seemed like they experience something traumatic, so Tsukishima apologized.

"I'm sorry. I happened to be in an accident that cause me to lost my memories. I didn't know that something would be triggered when I saw these gold swatches."

"It's fine. We were just really scared because we don't know what will happen to us if something happened to you..." Yaku exhaled exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, I won't sue you if anything happens because of this stupid migraine." Tsukishima smirked.

They stayed and chatted for a while, so that Tsukishima could rest for a bit. Yaku and Lev were really kind to stay with him to make sure nothing will happen.

"Now that I mention it, perhaps do you know someone that sells furnitures? I want the shelves in my shop to be fully customized and I already have designs on mind."

Lev looked at Yaku as if he knows something. Yaku kept on a straight face, before he pulled out his phone and checked on something. Using the pen, he wrote something on Tsukishima's notebook.

"They're actually a pretty big business. I think they'll be able to execute what you want, since you seemed like you want high quality items."

Tsukishima checked what Yaku wrote.

"Blank Space?"

Yaku nodded. "If you have time, they are having an expo next week at the convention center. They'll be releasing brand new stuff for their line."

Tsukishima eyed the writing and nodded carefully. He needed every single opportunity he can get from people. He'll do everything to make his business succeed and make Akiteru say that it was wrong to belittle him.

"Thank you for this." Tsukishima smiled honestly.

"No problem. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Yaku stood up, to be followed by Lev. Tsukishima also stood up before leaving money on the table to pay.

He walked towards the car weakly and when he got in, he tiredly reclined the seat. The car windows are tinted enough so he can at keadt take a short nap here. Making sure every door is locked, he slightly moved to the side and held his head. Another sigh escaped from his lips.

It was very random. The sudden flashback of memories was really the first time ever since he experienced this kind if things... which was weeks ago. He haven't had any episodes like this, seeing the swatches really triggered something in him.

He'd better talk to Yamaguchi about this.


	19. Like

Yamaguchi had to pick him up and drive for him that afternoon. After the meeting with Yaku, he was already feeling nauseous. His best friend eyed him with concern as their car moved.

"Do you want me to bring you to the hospital? You look pale," Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima waved his hand. "Its alright. The pain was really unbearable a while ago but I think it subsided already."

"What happened?"

A soft sigh escaped from his lips before he replied to Yamaguchi.

"I had flashbacks again."

Yamaguchi hummed lowly before setting his eyes towards the road.

"It was when I saw the gold swatches for paints. It was a very distinct memory."

"Do you remember who you were talking to?"

"It's Osamu... I think. We were talking about how my color would be something like that..." He drawled.

Instead of humming, he heard Yamaguchi click his tongue.

"So anyways, how was the meeting?"

"It was fine. I'm a bit embarrassed because I had that stupid migraine again."

"You should rest and let me handle things from here."

Tsukishima moved his head to the side and looked at Yamaguchi who was on the driver's seat. 

"Its my business, Yamaguchi. I appreciate the kindness, but you're offering too much."

"Well it's the least that I could do for you..." Yamaguchi drawled.

They arrived at the mansion in a few minutes. Still lying down the reclined car seat, he shifted and moved as Yamaguchi parked the car. He sighed in a bored manner as he fixed himself before he went out of the car. 

When they went inside the house, his mother looked at him in concern.

"You look quite pale. Did something happen?" His mother's soft voice asked.

Tsukishima shook his head to the side lightly before he leaned forward to give his mother a light awkward hug.

"I'm fine. I think I just need to rest." Tsukishima turned back at Yamaguchi and looked at his best friend.

"Thank you for today. You can ask one of our drivers to drop you off, I'm going to hurry upstairs." 

With heavy steps, he took the stairs. As he was near the hallway, Akiteru was also nearing him wearing a formal suit. His brother showed him that usual perfect smile.

"How is everything going?" 

He wanted to wince and push his brother's hand away but he could not find himself fighting. He was just too exhausted from what he experienced. Because so far, out of all the migraines he experienced, what he felt today was the worse.

"Its fine. I met with a supplier today." Tsukishima lowly whispered.

Akiteru eyed him but then he sighed. "I told you that there is nothing you can gain from doing that. You can't gain money from just selling art supplies. There is no money in art."

At that moment he felt something tugged inside him. Everything seemed like that very moment was something he experience before because it felt like deja vu. 

Tsukishima was about to answer but Akiteru pulled his arm away since he looked like he was going to go somewhere in a hurry.

"Anyways, goodluck." Another perfect smile was shown, before his brother left him.

What's wrong with today? It felt like his patience and existence was being tested. Sluggishly, he walked towards the stretched hallway that led to his room.

Tsukishima didn't bother to get out of his clothes. He instantly plopped into his bed, and let sleep take over.

He opened his eyes at the sound of chimes. When he surveyed his surrounding, he frowned. Tsukishima looked at at his body and noticed that he was in a different casual clothing.

A tray was placed at the table in front of him. He looked at the person who placed it but his forehead creased when everything was blurred out.

"Here, I got you your favorite." The man spoke lightly.

He was about to ask who the man was but a different sentence escaped from his mouth.

"You think this will make you likeable?" Tsukishima said.

Tsukishima watched the man lean forward before he spoke. 

"Well, you think you'd like me?" The man teased.

He wanted to retort but another different line was heard.

"Even if you did this in my dream, I would never like you." Tsukishima scoffed but reached out for the fork anyways. He smoothly sliced a small portion of the cake and ate it.

What is this? What is happening? Tsukishima blinked. Is he in some kind of a dream right now? 

As he drank the water, the blurred out man in front of him whipped out his phone. Tsukishima don't know this as to why he suddenly felt ticked off by the man's action.

"And then suddenly I don't exist," Tsukishima said which made the man shift from his seat and placed the phone down.

"Don't worry, ***. You are the apple of my eyes and you will always exist in my heart forever." The man replied.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and placed another bite of cake into his mouth. Now he doesn't know why his heart suddenly started to beat erratically. 

"I was just noting how many times your eyes lit up whenever you eat piece of that cake," The man chuckled lowly.

"And?" Tsukishima's eyebrow lifted and tried to supress down the noisy heartbeat that was drowning his ears.

"And that just made me realize that I really like you."

As soon as the man said that, everything in that moment slowly distorted into black. He let out a small groan when he held his eyes shut, but then gasped for air when he woke up. 

Now everything was back to normal. He was dressed on the same clothes as yesterday. When he looked himself in the mirror on his right, he saw how disheveled his hair was. The smooth top he was wearing became so wrinkly overnight, as well as his sheets.

Today was a Friday, which means he has his usual appointment with Tendou. The digital alarm clock on the bedside table displayed 9:45 AM. 

Surprisingly, unlike before whenever he gets weird dreams like that, his head would hurt. But now, it didn't hurt at all. His hand tried to massage the sides of his head before he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

His found his dream...peculiar. Although it was the same as before, the only person that gets blurred out was that specific man he was with. Or maybe his brain is still trying to recalibrate everything, that's why until it gets to a 100% recalibration maybe he can see the faces clearly.

Tsukishima finished shower quickly before dressing into comfortable casual clothes. A cream colored sweater paired with lightly faded jeans. He chose black colored sandal before he went out.

Breakfast was quick also. When he asked the maids where his brother and mother was, they replied that there is another board meeting they had to attend to. Tsukishima found it weird though, that his brother would always get into board meetings and such. Maybe Tsukishima can try and sit in one since he also has a share in the company.

Fast forward to the hospital, Tendou greeted him with another laid back smile. The white lab gown looked very large for Tendou's slim body, and it looked wrinkly in some places. Tsukishima sat down the same seat he used to sit on, and waited for Tendou to finish doing the paper works he was signing on.

"So, how are you doing?" Tendou started as he flip a page into a large A4 sized notebook. Tsukishima saw Tendou write the date on the topmost part of the page, following his name.

Tsukishima breathed out first before he answered. 

"Well first of all, the medicine you prescribed was tested very effective against sudden migraines." 

"How many migraines did you had this week?"

"I had less than ten, but the one I experienced yesterday was, hands down, the shittiest one I have ever experienced." 

He saw Tendou's lip curl into a smirk as he write down that entry. 

"How many tablets did you had?"

"I take two, but when the pain is really bearable I only take one."

"Hmmm, alright..." Tendou seriously wrote into the notebook before he eyed him again. "Shall I just give you the same meds but with a different dosage?"

"Whatever's gonna help me." He lazily replied.

When Tsukishima remembered what he 'dreamed', he shifted from his seat.

"I want to ask something." He started."

"Fire away." Tendou stopped writing and anticipated for Tsukishima's question.

"I told you before that I used to get recurrent dreams right? Well I had another one last night. And every time that I dream of that certain person, its only his face that would get blurred out." Tsukishima started.

Tendou wrote something down on the notebook but then he urged Tsukishima to continue.

"I don't know if its a part of a past memory or something, but whenever I dreamed a different one, I'd see every thing clearly. Like the faces of people I know, certain events that I can remember... Its just that whenever I dream of that certain person his face was the only one I can't see."

Tendou eyed him for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"You know sometimes the brain takes time before it can fully restore everything into its proper place. Imagine that your brain is a computer, and it restarted. Now that it restarted, it might take quite sometime for it to be able to update everything. Since you had head trauma, it will really take you time."

Tsukishima nodded slowly as he listened. Then Tendou eyed him knowingly.

"Or, you're unconsciously trying not to see it. Your brain might be guarding that specific person alone because maybe, it would probably trigger a lot of memories."

Tendou's weird smile kind of creeped out Tsukishima.


	20. Frozen

The session finished with Tendou giving him another bottle of tablets. He placed it inside his bag mindlessly before he got up and signed the form. Tendou is too preoccupied with someone on the phone so he left without a word.

As he walked to try his way out of the hospital, he seems to be out of his mind. The words Tendou said in the session a while ago was giving him the creeps, but he doesn't know why. The faint smell of the hospital slowly faded as soon as he reached the parking lot.

The whole day was spent at the store today to finally check the status of the interior and other things. He was having a small break when Yamaguchi called.

"What's up?" Tsukishima answered in a monotone. His hands were busy signing the papers he received from Yaku, who dropped by a few moments ago.

"I just got the business permits and approvals signed. You're almost there!" Yamaguchi sounded a bit too excited for him.

He wanted to roll his eyes but his lips curled into an instinctive smirk.

"I know. But really, I don't think that I can do any of this without you."

Yamaguchi laughed softly but he sounded a bit off. "Don't worry, Tsukishima. Everything I do is to make up to you."

They talked for a few seconds more and then decided to end the phone call. He heard the glass door being knocked to and Tsukishima lifted his head to see delivery guys in uniforms. A delivery truck was parked outside, so Tsukishima hurriedly went towards the door and accommodate them.

"Thank you for your patience, Tsukishima-san." The delivery guy handed a clipboard with a paper on for Tsukishima to put a red stamp on.

Tsukishima only nodded.

"Are you going to have it placed now?" The delivery guy asked.

"If its possible. Can you do it? I'll just have the payment sent soon," Tsukishima replied as he watched three guys lift the signboard.

"Oh, you don't need to! Everything is already covered the moment you purchased it." The man smile softly but then excused himself to help the other dudes carry equipments.

Tsukishima only watched them as they put up the store's signboard. Although there were times he had to point out small details like the signboard being too high to the left and such, everything went well.

The truck sped off after they have done their job. Only Tsukishima was left outside admiring the soon to be finished art store of his. His eyes traced the embossed golden letters on the sign.

For him to finally open Gekkō, the only thing left to do was the furnitures. With a soft gasp, he remembered that there was supposed to be an incoming expo for that furniture company Yaku and Lev told him about.

Fast forward to the following week, he isnow feeling the pressure of opening the store. His brother egging him to discontinue his project and just live a life somewhere else is not helping at all. In fact, most ofthe migraines he felt this week was because of his brother's incitement. Half of it was from his husband, because Osamu doesn't seem to be goinghome any time soon because of that stupid business meeting of his.

He then recently thought about what that Akaashi Keiji man said during the contract signing. He held art exhibits? That puzzled him the most. Plus, there were a lot of things going on his mind since he still couldn't forget about what Tendou said.

That's why he was now sleep deprived, because he kept on searching the internet for pictures, articles, blogs and videos that might be related to this art exhibit of his. But nothing appeared.

Tsukishima felt like his insides would always be churned everytime he thought about the things that made him stressed this week. He massaged his temples before he took a sip from his jasmine tea. Breakfast isn't really doing well too. The thread of patience he had was now wearing thin, and it surprised him that his moods are quickly changing from time to time.

"Good morning, Kei. I wish you good luck today," His mother came to him before kissing his cheeks. Tsukishima eyed his mother who was wearing something casual yet you cna tell its all branded clothes.

"I have something to ask. I hope you could answer me."

His mother seemed alert when he said that. She blinked her eyes before she pursed her lips.

"Did I hold art exhibits before?"

His mother blinked his eyes before she answered.

"Yes, you did."

Tsukishima sighed. "Was there a lot of people that attended it?"

His mother seemed like she was carefully stepping on thin ice. But still she answered.

"Yes. There were a lot of people who came and appreciated your art."

"If that's the case, how come there is not one single news article about it? Or a photo? Or anything?" Tsukishima frustratingly asked.

"Article about what?" Akiteru came chiming in with his hands on his pockets. That usual feel on his brother's eyes was there again, making his blood boil in annoyance.

"Oh, Akiteru. Tsukishima was just browsing about this art exhibit he saw. Let's go. People might be waiting," His mother quickly replied, her hand on Akiteru's arm as if preventing his brother to ask more questions.

Akiteru's eyes didn't leave Tsukishima's for about a short second, but then left along with their mother. It wasn't until Tsukishima felt another sharp pain onthe side of his head when he felt like he was pulled back into reality again.

He decided to check the time and place for the expo instead of stressing himself out. Tsukishima wasn't that surprised when he knew that it was going to be held in a large convention center, since the company was a really big one.

Tsukishima decided to take a rest in his room for a little while. He woke up around 12 noon, decided to skip lunch, showered and just went straight to the expo. His outfit was just a casual one, a light blue dress shirt, faded jeans, and white sneakers. And finally, with a black cap on, he walked towards the convention center.

It was jam packed. His eyes scanned the whole area and instantly found his way towards the information booth. The staff greeted and smiled at him before he was handed a large map and a pamphlet.

"Thank you," Tsukishima said before he walked away, eyes on the map printed in a common glossy material.

Seeing the shelves section, he squeezed himself through the people who were here as well to probably check out new furnitures. There were dozens of them to choose from. There were shelves made from dark wood up to the lightest colored ones. Seeing them here by himself, Tsukishima could never be thankful enough about Yaku's recommendation.

He brought out his pen and small notepad as he took notes of the price of each furniture he checked. Of course, aside from the price, he took pictures of the ones he specifically chose to have for his store. Tsukishima was already finished with the shelves and wooden racks, now he is trying to find his way towards the desks.

After an hour or so, he found himself just walking around. Checking and admiring the great designs for these pieces. Even art is present in these furnitures.

He checked the pamphlet. Apparently there will be talk by the company CEO at 3:00 in the afternoon. Tsukishima decided to go, because the pamphlet said that there might be a lucky raffle winner of a discount coupon. Also, it would be a good idea for him to stay and meet the brains behind all of these works.

People slowly poured into the hall where the talk was supposed to happen. Luckily, Tsukishima can get front row view. His seat was perfect, he was near the aisle yet he is also at the center of the stage.

He was reading the pamphlet and all when the lights slowly dimmed and the stage was being well lit. The music he was jamming to was also stopped, so Tsukishima sat up straight anticipating for the program.

The emcee was acknowledging a few known people among the audience. Tsukishima clapped his hands when the audience did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are so lucky have the man behind Blank Space. Let's all give a warm round of applause to the charismatic Kuroo Tetsurou!"

Along with the loud shouts and applause, Tsukishima's jaw dropped. For sure, he thought. The emcee might have said the name of the CEO wrong, right? His hands were cold. But when he saw a familiar man walk to the stage with a few people with him, Tsukishima's body became frozen.

 _Why is he here?! Why the fuck is he here?!_ His heart started hammering loudly inside his chest. He felt the blood rushing to his face. His eyes could not help but fix itself on the man's stature.

In a few meters away from him, Kuroo Tetsurou stood tall, waving to the audience with a warm smile. Tsukishima noted that the man hasn't seen him yet and that it was a chance to escape. He gathered his things to leave, but in that split second Kuroo's gaze was on him. From his seat, he saw how Kuroo's smile turned into something else.

Kuroo's eyes didn't left his. Even though the interviewer was asking him questions and he answers, Kuroo didn't stop looking at him. Tsukishima wanted the ground to swallow him at that moment, because even the emcee noticed that Kuroo was looking at him.

Now that he remembered it, Kuroo said that he was just an employee. _Meaning, he lied to me?_ Tsukishima screamed internally. He was a freaking owner of a company! How is this similar to an employee?!

He learned nothing from the talk. Why? Because Tsukishima couldn't ear anything else aside from his loud heartbeat. His ears were almost ringing because his heart won't stop beating erratically inside his chest. He tried to calm himself down every time. He closes his eyes, he breathes in and out. But when he opens his eyes again and meets Kuroo's gaze, he's back to square one.

"Now we are going to have our lucky winner drawn by of course, our CEO!" The emcee announced. 

Someone was pushing a large cart with a glass box on it. The emcee was explaining that Kuroo will draw a seat number from that glass box, and that will determine the fate of the winner. 

"Please do the honor, Kuroo-san." 

Kuroo put his hand inside the glass box. He didn't even try to get a number from the bottom ones, he hastily pulled out one. The emcee hand Kuroo the microphone to read the number. Tsukishima really wanted to get out of this moment, because he swears if his seat number got called-

"Seat No. 11." Kuroo's voice echoed when he said it.

Lights were put on and a spotlight was pointed at him. He was like a deer caught in the headlights. The audience applauded and congratulated him, but he has no plans on leaving his seat until a staff walked towards him and tried to usher him onstage.

"What?! No! Is this really necessary?" Tsukishima pleaded. They were already near the stairs, so he had no choice but to do it instead.

He lowered down the cap to cover his face. That was his last act of trying to not get discovered by him. But after that long hour of getting a good stare of him, Kuroo must've known already.

The emcee was guiding him towards Kuroo, who was holding a small white envelope. A hand was reached out for a handshake, and Tsukishima was doubting himself if he should accept it.

He did. And the warmth the spreads all through out his body was amazing. The butterflies in his stomachs was causing chaos inside.

"Congratulations." Kuroo said. He wanted to pull his hand away, but Kuroo gripped it tightly for a few seconds before he let go.

A short photo time was held, and after that, Tsukishima wanted to leave the stage already but the emcee had to close the program. He was itching to jump of the stage at the very moment but his eyes caught glimpse on the number on Kuroo's hand which made him jaw drop.

It wasn't even his seat number! The number on it was 54, but why did Kuroo said that it was seat number 11? Tsukishima, at that point, was already at his breaking point.

He wasted no time when the program ended. Tsukishima immediately went for the stairs down the stage, never minding Kuroo calling his name.

"Tsukishima! Wait!" He heard Kuroo's voice being drowned by the people's bustling movements.

He need to get out of here.

Quickly.


	21. VVIP

A week has already passed since the incident.

But here's Tsukishima, all dazed from every thing that happened. He headed home right away after he ran from the expo. He didn't even look back, it was the very definition of running away without ever looking back.

In that same night, he spent hours doing a check about the company and of course, about Kuroo himself. Eating rice crackers at midnight reading articles followed by watching interviews of Kuroo has what kept him up all night.

Tsukishima found out that the company name had been dragged into a fraud scandal that caused stock holders to doubt the company. But luckily, another company decided to save Blank Space. And now business has ever been successful as it is.

When he tried to search for Kuroo's spouse, none appeared. He even tried to check tabloid articles that might have intriguing stories but only a few have really interesting ones, but none of it are related to Kuroo's spouse.

Tsukishima let out a sigh. Today was supposed to be the day where the art supplies will be delivered and to stored away in their inventory. Yamaguchi said that it would take another week for them to finally open because Tsukishima still hasn't decided on what shelves to buy.

"I thought everything went well Tsukishima? Did you not see anything you like in that expo?" Yamaguchi asked as he was sorting out more paperworks.

Tsukishima only leaned back into his chair and eyed the envelope that contains the prize he won during that raffle. His finger traced the lining of it and hooked his pointer finger to open the envelope.

"Hello? Earth to Tsukki? The signal seems to be bad," Yamaguchi tried to call his attention.

"Ah, yes." Tsukishima blinked as he was finally pulled back into reality. "I...did see a lot of designs that would fit our store."

"So what's taking you so long to place an order?" Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow.

Tsukishima couldn't muster up a reply, so he just glared at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi only shook his head to the side, continuing his work.

When Tsukishima peered into the envelop, he noticed small rectangular papers inside. He pulled it out to see what it says. In black bold letters, a discount coupon was printed. Tsukishima read what was written at the back.

He reached for the telephone and dialed the number on the calling card. Using his freehand, he rummaged through his bag and retrieved the small notepad that he used in writing the specific items that he found at the expo.

"Thank you for calling Blank Space, this is Konoha. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to place an order for multiple shelves and wooden desks," Tsukishima said formally.

"Just a moment," The guy on the phone seemed to type something because Tsukishima heard a keyboard being used.

"May I get your name Sir?" The employee asked politely.

"Ah, its Tsukishima Kei." Tsukishima earnestly said. His fingers were busy twirling the pen on his left hand.

Another series of the keyboard being used was heard. There were bustling around over the other line too.

"Thank you for your patience. Tsukishima-san, you were the one who won the raffle draw last week, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you please tell me the serial number of the coupon? Its located at the back of the ticket."

Tsukishima did what he was told. Konoha hummed before he proceeded.

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima-san. Our system has detected that there were multiple coupons with the same serial number."

Tsukishima's forehead creased. "So this thing...I can't use it?"

"You can use it for this transaction. Although it is advised that you should bring it over our main office for verification."

He blinked. Tsukishima thought about what the employee said. His eyes stared at the coupon on the table, as he weighs everything in his mind. The possibilities of meeting Kuroo again is huge, since its the main office that he is about to go to. But still, Kuroo might be busy with other matters at hand,m so it might still be a good thing to do. Plus he cannot let go of this discount that he's about to get.

"Alright." Tsukishima agreed.

After Konoha gave him the details and address to the main office, the call ended. All these stress is piling again once more that he wanted to take a breather to break free from all of these.

Come to think of it, he still hasn't received a call from Osamu ever since last week. He whipped out his phone and dialed Osamu's number but the number cannot be reached. His heart ached a bit, because how come Osamu is fine not calling him nor texting him?

Yamaguchi must've noticed his troubled faced.

"You okay?"

Tsukishima shot up a look towards Yamaguchi. "Yeah, just worried about Osamu."

"Why?" His forehead now creased.

"He hasn't been calling me that much. I'm just worried about him."

Yamaguchi looked a bit different, but Tsukishima saw a somewhat expression of guilt on his best friend's face.

"I think he's fine. You should just continue what you're doing right now, Tsukki."

"But I can't get something off my mind, Yamaguchi. I feel like after that contract signing happened he feels so far away from me now that we're already married."

"Tsukki, that's not something to worry about. If he loves or not, he will do anything and everything to at least try and reach out to you." Yamaguchi meaningfully said.

It was now Tsukishima's turn to frown. "What do you mean? Osamu doesn't love me?"

"What?" Yamaguchi said defensively. "I didn't meant to say it that way."

"He's my husband, and I have all the rights to worry."

Yamaguchi sighed, although it was a bit shaky. "But you don't need to worry about that man, Tsukki. You'll be fine now that you're trying everything."

"Anyways, I'll be going off somewhere else tomorrow. Since everything is almost finished, you can have a free day off tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima leaned back on his swivel chair and moved a bit. He lifted the tickets and showed it to Yamaguchi.

"I'll be getting my discount tickets validated by the company that gave me this. Remember the expo I went to last week? I won something," Tsukishima said. _Well, not actually won._ He thought.

"A furniture company? Why didn't you just look into your brother's connections?" Yamaguchi walked towards him and tried to take a look at the tickets. "What's the company name?"

"Its Blank Space, and apparently it was owned by someone called..." Tsukishima hesitated but said it anyways. "Kuroo Tetsurou."

Yamaguchi visibly froze. The fingers that held the tickets tightened. Tsukishima saw how his best friend's eyes showed guilt and his lips trembled.

"Are you okay? You're getting pale, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima worriedly asked.

"H-How did you know about this company?" Yamaguchi gave him the tickets in a quick manner while his eyes moved.

"I told you before right? The art supplier recommended them to me." Tsukishima replied.

"But...have you met him?" Yamaguch asked.

His forehead crease deepened at the question. "Who?"

"The...owner of the company."

He was about to answer him yet something in the back of his mind told him to lie.

"I haven't. Why? Is he someone I know from before?"

Yamaguchi blinked a couple of times before he answered. "No! I mean of course you might be able to meet him when you went to the expo."

He squinted his eyes and lifted his eyebrow. "You're being extra weird today Yamaguchi. Try and get some rest," Tsukishima said as he stood up to pat his bestfriend's shoulder.

As he got home, he dining with his mother and brother. Instead he asked the helpers to bring his food in his room. All the while he was in his room, he started to walk towards the shelves near the study table.

The first line of books were books about art. He remembers reading these books when he was in college. A finger traced all of the spines of the thick books.

Tsukishima knows himself that he as at that point where he can remember almost a certain part of his life. The specific dates and events he has experienced, but strangely enough he cannot remember a single detail as to why he got into an accident.

But maybe Tendou is right. His brain just needed to reboot, and maybe slowly but surely he can get to the point where he can remember up to the day he lost his memories.

A knock on his door was heard and when he looked back he saw his brother leaning at the door frame. Tsukishima faced him, a pokerface permanently etched on his face.

"What?"

Akiteru shrugged. "I just want to see how my brother is doing, isn't that a valid reason?"

Tsukishima crossed his arms. "Why is that there is this endless need of you to check on me? Are you afraid that I'll be doing something behind your back?"

He noticed how Akiteru's natural smiling face turned serious in his sudden attack. It was now Tsukishima's turn to smirk.

"What are you so afraid of? Why are you always on the edge as if I'm going to take what you have?" Tsukishima slowly walked towards his brother.

Akiteru stood up straight and gave him a long stare. "Why would I be afraid of you? You're an empty shell, Kei. I'm pretty much sure you can't do anything behind my back because you're like one of those blank canvasses of yours, empty."

Tsukishima felt cold wash over his body. A searing pain slowly crept up from his neck towards his head. Even though he tried to put on a straight face, the pain is too unbearable thus it was visible on his face. This time, Akiteru had the guts to smirk triumphantly.

"I'm not really afraid, Kei. I'm just really worried for my little brother. Go take a rest, your head must hurt a lot."

With that, Akiteru patted his shoulder and left his room. And as soon as the door made a small thud when it closed, Tsukishima crouched down and held his head. His lips are trembling badly, his teeth grinder against each other as he tried not to let out a wail.

As he closed his eyes, a scene flashed through his mind.

_"For the last time I said no!" Tsukishima shouted._

Another series of mindless shouting followed.

_"Do not be irrational Kei! This is for the sake of the company!" The anger in Akiteru's eyes seeped._

Tsukishima was trying hard not to let out a loud shout, but it was too much. He can barely open his eyes, his finger already digging deep into his hair. His palms were pressing unto his temples.

_"...told you to stop seeing that man! Our company cannot benefit from his!" Akiteru threw a glare at him._

_"Leave him, or I will make sure he will," He said with a tone of finality._

The series of memories that came rushing into his mind flashed like a flipbook being flipped. Some parts of it was blurred but he could definitely make out that he was fighting with Akiteru.

_"You won't marry him because of that person? Is that the reason, Kei?"_

"Kei-sama, here is your...Kei-sama!" The helper who saw him crouching on the ground immediately placed the tray near the bed side table and rushed towards him. 

He was brought to his bed, and the helper quickly got his medicines ready for him to drink. After taking three pills, in the next few minutes the pain started to tone down.

Tsukishima let out a tired sigh. He muttered a small thank you to the helper who was quick on her toes. It took almost the nth time to convince the helper that he's okay.

He quickly finished his dinner and headed to the bathroom for a long, warm shower. Tsukishima wanted the warm water to ease away his troubles, so he decided to stay inside the tub for a few more minutes.

When he was in bed, his phone vibrated and lit up. Tsukishima checked to see who messaged him, and a small smile appeared on his lips when he saw that it was Osamu.

From: Miya Osamu

I'm sorry I haven't been able to call or text. My brother won't let me use my phone in almost all of my free time. I promise I'll make it up to you.

See? Osamu loves him. Yamaguchi was being weird and kept on saying all of these nonsense, making him a bit uneasy. He never doubted Osamu at all, because he was there the moment he woke up form the accident and never left his side.

He slept like a baby. Although ever since he woke up, the memories that flashed last night during the attack was something Tsukishima became wary about. Who was Akiteru talking about? Was he talking about Osamu? 

His brother is clearly in favor of Osamu and didn't show any signs of disapproval. But maybe before his accident, Akiteru disliked Osamu?

Confused, Tsukishima went to his study table and grabbed a notebook. He flipped through it and when he noticed that it was empty, he flipped a page and started writing everything in bullets. All of the memories that he remembered and every significant points about each memory.

It was around 1 in the afternoon until he decided to prepare to visit Blank Space's main office. Although he was feeling a bit uneasy, he still went anyway because he can't delay the opening of his shop just because of a personal...problem.

As he walked towards the tall gray building with the logo of Blank Space, his heart couldn't stop beating inside his chest. He kept telling himself to calm down, but every time he tried to take a step towards the receptionist, the louder it gets.

A young lady beamed at him. A blue lanyard with a rectangular ID hung from her neck. 

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I'm here for the revalidation of discount coupons." Tsukishima said. After that, he saw how confused the woman became.

"Revalidation of discount coupons?" The way she tilted her head indicated that it was really a strange thing to say.

Tsukishima held out the envelope with coupons inside and showed her. "This," he pointed at the ticked. "I called this week and they said that I need to get this revalidated because the serial number or something is duplicated."

Now, she seemed really confused. "I'm sorry, but discount coupons don't need to get revalidated..."

Tsukishima blinked as his jaw dropped slowly. "What? But there was really someone over the phone that told me to check this checked here in the main office!!"

"But coupons are fine the way they are, Sir." The young lady argued.

Now this is something that made Tsukishima's blood boil. Was everything a sick joke? Why would an employee of a renowned company do that? He doesn't want to cause a scene here so he tries to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Sir, but may I please know your name?"

"It's Tsukishima Kei."

The receptionist must've noticed his anger, so she quickly turned into the logbook to search for his name. She pressed something on the telephone and talked to someone. While she was on the phone, she checked the computer and saw something that drained the color on her face.

She turned towards Tsukishima and bowed. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble Tsukishima-san. I didn't know that you were coming today. I'll have someone assist you immediately." The receptionist dialed on the phone quickly and opened the drawer that contained IDs. After talking to someone over the phone, she pulled out one and gave it to him in a polite manner.

Tsukishima eyed the ID given to him. A rectangular black card was laminated with the print VVIP on it. 

"Uhm, isn't this too much? I'm just here to revalidate coupons, not buy shares from the company." Tsukishima asked.

The receptionist immediately went back into her natural smile. "I was instructed to give it to you. Please wait for a few seconds, someone will assist you."

Tsukishima wore the lanyard even though he is feeling a bit uncomfortable. He saw an employee greet him with utmost respect upon seeing that he was wearing the VVIP pass. Looking at the large silver pillar, he saw a reflection of himself. 

He was wearing casual clothes, nothing fancy. A faded denim jacket with a white shirt inside paired with distressed jeans and white converse. He is wearing absolutely not an ordinary clothing that a VVIP would wear.

"Tsukishima-san?" A voice called out behind him.

He looked and saw a man wearing a suit, his hair slightly gelled upwards. The same blue lanyards and ID that the receptionist was wearing was also dangling on the man's neck.

"Yes?" Tsukishima answered.

"I'm Kindaichi Yuutarou. Shall we go now?"

"Yes. But can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Kindaichi eyed him as they walked towards the elevator. 

Nobody can't deny that the two of them walking together side by side would catch any attention. With their eye catching heights towering among other employees, Tsukishima couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Why do I have to wear this VVIP ID? I'm only here to revalidate my coupon."

Kindaichi looked at him weirdly. "Pardon me, Tsukishima-san. But in my 5 years of working here this is the first time I am hearing that."

Tsukishima screamed internally. 

"...So there is really no such thing as coupon revalidating."

"I'm afraid so."

Tsukishima wanted to reply but then he took note of the floor the elevator stopped and opened as it poured out the people they were with. His eye caught someone familiar standing a few meters away from the elevator, talking to a man in a gray suit.

He squinted his eye and saw a familiar emerald hair. When they locked gazes he instantly knew that it was that person during the contract signing. Was it...Akaashi Keiji?

He was about to call Akaashi when the elevator done started to close. Akaashi seemed to notice his distressed but he gave sent him a knowing smile.

"Does he work here?" Tsukishima asked Kindaichi who seemed to be spacing out.

"Who?" Kindaichi replied when he got pulled back into reality.

"The man...wearing glasses?" Tsukishima asked.

"Which one?"

"The man with emerald green hair and eyes."

Kindaichi blinked. The elevator dinged when it stopped on a certain floor. The man they were with who was eavesdropping on their conversation went off the elevator. 

"Akaashi-san? Why? Do you know him personally?" Kindaichi frowned.

"...Sort of?"

Kindaichi hummed. "He usually does useful things for the company. But he doesn't work here."

Tsukishima nodded. He saw Kindaichi pressed button to make the elevator door close. 

"What floor are we going off?" Tsukishima asked.

Kindaichi looked at him again weirdly. "I hope you don't mind me asking this Tsukishima-san, but are you sure you're a company VVIP?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I told you I came here for revalidating--"

"Alright. Whatever you say, Tsukishima-san."

Before he could retort, the elevator door opened when they reached the 5oth floor. Kindaichi motioned him to go out first. Tsukishima did, and eyed the hallway that stretched until forever.

The glass windows on his left were reflecting the sunlight. As they walked pass a conference room who seemed to have people meeting inside, Tsukishima started to feel uneasy. His gut feeling is telling him that something is not right...

They reached a room made of glass where a man was busy writing on a paper. When he looked up and immediately saw him walking with Kindaichi, its as if he knew what do to and pressed something on the phone.

"Please wait inside. He'll be inside soon," The man pursed his lips trying to suppress a smirk.

"Wait, who exactly is coming?" On Tsukishima's forehead, beads of sweat started to form. Kindaichi was already standing near the brown door opening it for him.

"The man who will be validating your coupon," A voice said from behind them. All three of them in the same room whipped their head back towards the glass door.

He knew it. Tsukishima fucking knew it. Like what his heart has been doing every time he sees this man, it started to thump loudly in his chest. 

"Good job, Konoha. Remind me to get you a raise. Kindaichi, you may now return to your post." Kuroo smoothly said as he walked towards them.

Kindaichi politely excused himself, now keaving the man behind the counter, him, and Kuroo inside the room. It didn't took long before Kuroo went to the door that presumably leads to his office and opens it. 

With that same look Kuroo gave him way back in the countryside, he gazed at Tsukishima .

"Shall we go inside, VVIP?" a small smile painted on Kuroo's lips.


	22. Why

There was not a single moment that he wasn't dumbfounded. As soon as he stepped inside Kuroo's office, he felt like he was finally in the predator's den. Tsukishima took some time to eye the surrounding. The office looked really sleek and one can definitely tell that it exudes luxury. As he walked towards the burgundy couch, he tried carefully not to leave dirt once he stepped on the gray carpet.

"You don't have to be so wary. I get my office cleaned twice a week." Kuroo said as he stood behind Tsukishima.

"Well excuse me then." Tsukishima, in annoyance, now stepped harder on the gray rug, as if purposely trying to leave a mark.

A smirk appeared on Kuroo's lips once the man saw what he did.

He kept standing because he doesn't to sit and stay for too long. Hell, he even wanted to flee as of now. Tsukishima bit the insides of his cheeks as he watched Kuroo work his way towards the large black desk. His eyes fixated on the rectangular glass in front of the desk where Kuroo's name was engraved.

"So what brings you here, Tsukishima?" Kuroo eyed him with amusement.

 _The nerve of this man!_ Tsukishima's jaw dropped at his question. He could believe it. Was he lured into this trap with a measly discount coupon?

"What brings me here? You literally had to ask that question when you know why the hell am I here," Tsukishima spat.

Kuroo only squinted his eyes innocently. "May I see your discount coupon, Sir?" he asked playfully.

Tsukishima instantly retrieved the small envelope with the coupons inside and walked hastily towards Kuroo's desk. A hand placed it with a thud on the black desk, making the stack of folders shake a bit.

Kuroo's intentions weren't clear behind this playful facade. The man opened the envelope swiftly and pulled out the slim paper. Kuroo hummed while inspecting the paper.

"These coupons seems fine. They don't need to get revalidated." Kuroo said.

Pissed, Tsukishima clenched his right hand that was on the desk and tried to leave. But before he could take a step away from the desk, a strong hand prevented him to do so.

When he turned around he threw a hard glare towards Kuroo. Slowly, he saw how Kuroo's face lose the playful expression and turned serious.

"Let me go." Tsukishima breathed harshly.

Kuroo only stared at him hard. His other hand held the coupon while his left hand gripped Tsukishima's arm tightly.

"I won't."

Tsukishima gritted his teeth. "What's with this stupid game you're trying to play? You really had to lie about it? Let me go, Kuroo. You're just wasting my time."

"You need your coupon right? Take it."

"I don't need it. I'll find another place to buy the things I need."

Kuroo released a deep sigh before he replied.

"I'm sorry."

With Kuroo's sincere apology, he doesn't know why his anger started to melt away. Tsukishima's heart started to beat loudly inside his chest drowning him with his own heartbeat. He eyes Kuroo whose face was sullen.

"Let me go, Kuroo." His tone was stern but the anger was already gone.

"...Please don't leave." Kuroo said in a low manner, and he sounded desperate.

It took a few seconds before Tsukishima replied.

"I won't."

Kuroo finally loosened the grip on his arm to free him. Tsukishima retrieved his hand and just stood straight. However, Kuroo tried to turn his back from him and throw his gaze outside the glass window.

Nobody spoke for about a close minute. Kuroo was standing with his hands in his pockets, and he looked like he was reflecting on his actions. Tsukishima was starting to get annoyed with the silence, so he opened his mouth to speak.

"Employee, huh?" He said, making Kuroo look back at him with a blank face.

"When we were at the countryside. You told me you were just an employee, right? But it turns out that you're definitely a big shot here in Tokyo."

Kuroo didn't know what to react or say, so he kept on speaking.

"You already lied to me two times. Shall I count this one the third time also?"

Kuroo lifted his eyebrow. "I never lied to you. Even us company owners are employees as well."

Tsukishima scoffed. "Yeah? And what about your 'complicated marriage'? I searched about you on the Internet but there were no names linked to you.

Kuroo smirked. "You searched about me?"

Tsukishima blinked and tried to remember what he said. "What? No!"

"You just said it, Tsukishima." Kuroo lifted a brow and smirked at him.

He threw a glare at him. "So what if I searched about you? Its because I cannot keep your lies from piling!"

Kuroo only showed a small smile yet it didn't reached his eyes."Alright then. Why don't you ask me everything you want?"

"And why would I do that? I absolutely have no interest in you in anyway." Tsukishima crossed his arms.

"Do you doubt me?"

Tsukishima threw a weird look at him. "Why would I doubt you?"

Kuroo only nodded before he spoke. "Because I would never doubt you, Tsukishima."

The words Kuroo said somehow echoed through Tsukishima's head. It sent waves throughout his body and he suddenly felt nostalgic. Soon enough, he felt a slight pushing pain at the side of his head. His hands immediately went to hold his head.

Kuroo saw the pain that was reflected on his face, so that's why he rushed towards him.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Kuroo's voice shook as the question.

The pain was bearable, but still it made Tsukishima wince. He motioned for Kuroo to move away as he sluggishly walked towards the couch and sit there.

"Tsukishima, what's wrong? Shall I call a doctor?"

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. The more Kuroo spoke, the more the words rang inside his head for a couple of times before the cinematic scene of where his view was the Tokyo skyline flashed.

_"I would never doubt you, Kei."_

_Who said it?_ Tsukishima tried to remember the man's face but it was all blurred out.

Another unfamiliar scene flashed through his head. A beach house, a lighthouse, a black car, white pebbles on the shoreline...

Voices were shouting. Tsukishima couldn't make out the faces of the people but he knows there were familiar ones. The voices became loud, but then it became drowned by his own consciousness.

His vision was slightly getting blurry. He leaned back the couch and slid his bag on his lap. Tsukishima doesn't know what the hell is Kuroo doing, but he was hearing him pressing buttons on the telephone. He reached inside his bag to uncap the small bottle of medicine, took one and drank from the water bottle he brought. A wave of comfort instantly washed over him.

"Kuroo what are you doing?" He weakly asked.

"Are you alright? The doctor will be here in 30 minutes." Kuroo walked towards him, sitting at the wooden table in front of the couch with their knees almost touching.

"I'm alright. I just needed to rest a bit."

The crease on Kuroo's forehead deepened. "No, we'll have you checked."

Tsukishima sighed in exasperation. "I'm already fine Kuroo. I drank the medicine that supposed to make the pain go away."

Tsukishima shifted a bit because he was feeling too uncomfortable that Kuroo was too close. Kuroo eyed him for a long time before he sighed, stood up, and dialed something on the phone. After a few words with someone over the phone Kuroo went back into sitting at the wooden table.

"You still haven't answered my question." Tsukishima said. His eyes were closed trying to feel the state of his body, so he didn't he Kuroo's semi bloodshot eyes looking at him stressfully.

He heard Kuroo clear his throat before he spoke.

"What question?"

"Why did you have to lie about the coupons to make me come here?"

Silence was the only thing that was rewarded to Tsukishima. He left his eyes closed but he was still waiting for Kuroo's answer.

"During the expo... I asked you to wait for me but you ran away like your life depended on it." Kuroo said.

Tsukishima hummed.

"So...I asked my secretary that if ever you called, I need some plan to bring you here. But of course, I didn't really expect you to call. Otherwise I would've planned a different one." Kuroo lowly replied.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you need to see me?"

Silence once again reigned inside the room. Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes and saw Kuroo looking away from him.

"Kuroo?"

After he called out for his name, Kuroo stood up and walked back towards his desk. His head hung low as he shuffled through his own workspace. In a few minutes Kuroo brought a small memo pad, handing it to him.

"You don't need those coupons. Just tell me exactly what you want and I'll process everything for you." His voice sounded a bit serious, which Tsukishima wasn't acclimated to.

His weak arm reached for the paper, and looked at what was written on it.

"Yours?" Tsukishima asked.

"Save it." The tone sounded a bit commanding.

"...Fine." Tsukishima replied, almost sleepily. His eyes dropping slowly, gathering his remaining strength, he breathily whispered, "Do you mind if I take a nap here?"

He didn't see the small sad smile on Kuroo's face when he replied.

"You can do what you want in here, Kei."

Tsukishima shifted as he felt his head lolled to the side. When he opened his eyes, he immediately saw Kuroo sitting on his swivel chair working on something. The man must've noticed that he was awake, his eyes darted to Tsukishima's.

"I slept for too long."

"Its fine. Your headache probably took a toll on you."

"What time is it?" Tsukishima sat up straightly from his laying position.

"Quarter to six." Kuroo replied.

Tsukishima's eyes went wide. "That long? I think I really need to go now."

Kuroo looked at his silver watch then he stood up. "Let's eat dinner first."

Tsukishima shook his head to the side. "I've troubled you so much this day already. I need to go home."

"I'll get you home after dinner. You shouldn't be going home with an empty stomach."

"But I'm fine, Kuroo. I can eat at home," Tsukishima insisted. He sat straight and fixed himself.

Kuroo pretended not to hear him and instead he wore his suit and pocketed his phone. He stood a few inches away from where Tsukishima was sitting, with hands casually placed inside his pocket.

"Let's go."

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance and just decided to give in. He stood up and almost towering over Kuroo because was slightly taller than him if it isn't for Kuroo's rooster hair.

When they got out of the office, Konoha, looked at them with amusement. Tsukishima threw a soft glare towards the man, because he was Kuroo's accomplice. Konoha only gave a small smirk.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kuroo asked him as they walk down the hallway.

"Anywhere with good food."

He saw Kuroo pull out his phone before they went into the elevator. Tsukishima only looked at him because Kuroo seems likehe was talking to someone important over the phone.

"Some of the employees have already gone home. You don't have to worry about being seen with me."

Tsukishima blinked. "I didn't ask."

Kuroo looked at him knowingly before he pressed the elevator door open. When they reached the basement, he saw men in suits lined up. Among them was Kindaichi, who nodded when they met gazes.

The men looked out at their surrounding until the two of them reached Kuroo's car.

"Thank you. Just make sure you're in a distance where you can see us."

They went inside Kuroo's car, which was almost the same one he saw in that one expensive car commercial. While they were driving away, he weirdly looked at Kuroo, confused as to why they were being tailed by his bodyguards.

Kuroo only has his eyes fixed on the road, but he must have noticed that Tsukishima was intensely staring at his face.

He let out a soft sigh. "What?"

"Nothing." He lifted an eyebrow. Tsukishima thought that this time, it would be a good idea to keep his thoughts to himself. His other hand reached for the car air condition to move it away slightly.

Kuroo didn't reply to that but instead he drove on. It was a good twenty minute ride when they arrived into a five star hotel.

"What the fuck are we doing in a hotel?!" Tsukishima exclaimed.

"I said we'll get dinner."

"In a hotel?!" His horrified expression remained on his face, but Kuroo didn't pay any attention to his concern.

"The food is good." Kuroo replied as he took off his seatbelt.

"But expensive!" Tsukishima hastily fumbled with his before he could get it off and went out of the car.

Kuroo stopped on his tracks and looked at him. "I'll pay."

"I can pay for my own meal." Tsukishima glared.

He didn't notice that there were people looking at them as they reached the entrance. The valet even stopped at his tracks when Tsukishima spat his reply to Kuroo.

An exasperated sigh escaped from Kuroo's lips. "Don't make a scene, Tsukishima."

"I'm not making a scene, you are. With all these bodyguards behind us heads will definitely turn." Tsukishima replied lowly.

As they went inside the hotel, he noticed that most of people inside were wearing at least semi formal clothes. He suddenly felt ashamed when he realized that what he was wearing doesn't fit here.

Tsukishima took a few steps forward to match Kuroo's pace.

"We shouldn't have come here, I look ridiculous."

Without even looking at his way Kuroo replied at his concern. "You look absolutely fine to me."

They took another elevator that finally lead them to where the restaurant is. As they walked towards the exclusive restaurant, Kuroo put out his wallet and show something to the woman who was near the door.

"Right this way please," she motioned for them follow her, and they did. They arrived at a slightly secluded place with two chairs. The candle lighting on the table looks beautiful, but when he looked at it closely it wasn't candles but artificial ones.

Kuroo wasted no time and called for a waiter. Tsukishima eyes the menu for something that he want, but as soon as he was about to tell Kuroo that he wanted a sushi platter, Kuroo beat him to it.

Tsukishima spoke when the waiter asked what's for dessert.

"I want a-"

"Strawberry shortcake for him. I'll pass."

Tsukishima blinked for a couple of times before he asked Kuroo.

"How did you know?"

Kuroo froze and only looked at him. "About what?"

"What I wanted to order for dessert?" Tsukishima said. He waited for Kuroo's response.

"...I just guessed."

Kuroo guessed? He frowned. That must be another lie. Did he tell him that he likes strawberry shortcake? Tsukishima racked his brain but he couldn't find a single time where he told Kuroo about it. Knowing about strawberry shortcake as his favorite dessert is something only a handful of people knows about.

Tsukishima eyed Kuroo for a long time. There was something on his facial expression that he can't read, but Kuroo looked back at him intensely.

Their food arrived shortly. They were surprisingly eating harmoniously, with Kuroo asking him relevant questions about his new business.

The strawberry shortcake arrived and Tsukishima couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes. When he drifted his gaze to Kuroo who was sipping from his water, he saw amusement in his eyes.

He rolled his eyes and used a fork to slice a small portion of the dessert. When he brought the small piece into his mouth, he felt the sugary goodness explode on his taste buds.

"You're smiling. Is it really good?"

Tsukishima blinked. Was he really smiling just because he ate his favorite dessert?

"Its good because I like it. Its better than any other dessert that has ever existed." He announced like it was an existing fact.

Come to think of it, his husband gave him blueberry cheesecake instead on this. When he eyed Kuroo for a second who was busy looking at his phone, he thought that how come a stranger can figure out what he want? And this man just guessed?

"So what's with the high security?" Tsukishima asked.

"That's not high. I don't usually go around with bodyguards but its different this time."

"Its different because you're with me? Are you afraid of being seen in public with a man?"

Kuroo's lips pursed but his eyebrow lifted. "I'm certainly not afraid of being seen in public with anyone else. Especially with you," he said.

"Then why? Afraid that your imaginary spouse will see you? Or are you running away from debt?"

Kuroo leaned towards the table and eyed him knowingly.

"Maybe you're the one being afraid, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima scoffed, before popping snother piece of the cake into his mouth. He savored it first before he replied.

"Why would I be? Just because my husband is away, I'm going to do illicit things?"

Something dark flashed across Kuroo's eyes. "Your husband huh," he said before he licked his lower lip.

"Yes. I'm finally married." He put his left hand up where his ring was.

Kuroo only looked at it as it if it was something to be scorned with. Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo's face darkened under dim candlelight.

"I know."

"You know? Only a couple of people know about it though."

Kuroo leaned back and threw his gaze somewhere else.

"Someone told me."

"Who?"

"Is that you Kuroo?" A woman's voice exclaimed and Tsukishima saw a woman dressed in tight fitting black dress walk towards them.

Tsukishima saw how Kuroo's facial expression changed. He didn't know why his heart felt pricked with pain when the woman came and embrace Kuroo.

"Its been so long! How are you? How's Kenma doing?" She exclaimed. Her foreign looking features really stood out and Tsukishima instantly felt insecure.

"He's doing great. Maybe you should come and have tea with us sometimes." Kuroo replied, his attention wholly focused in this woman.

The woman must've noticed Tsukishima's presence and when their gazes met, he brought down his fork and wiped his lips with the cloth. Her eyes stared at him for a long time as if trying to burn his features into her head.

"Hi, I'm Alisa." She was the one who reached out a hand to him that he gladly accepted out of nowhere.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Who is he Kuroo? Your new secretary?" She innocently asked.

"No...he is a client." Kuroo explained while his eyes were on him.

 _The nerve of this woman!_ Tsukishima internally screamed. Telling himself that he couldn't bear to be here, he drank from his water and excused himself.

"I'm going to the restroom." Tsukishima said and walked out of the restaurant without looking back.

The bodyguards were alerted as they saw him walk out alone, but Tsukishima told them that Kuroo was still inside catching up with a certain...someone.

After a minute of threading the long well lit hallway of the hotel trying to find the restroom, he finally reached one. He went inside to wash his hand and his face, and dried it using the small handkerchief inside his bag. Tsukishima froze when he realized that he left without paying for his dinner, and now he feels really indebted to Kuroo.

Tsukishima walked out of the restroom. As he was going to head back to the restaurant, his steps started to slow down. He stopped. His eyes were fixated on the view outside the glass window outside.

His eyes took in the amazing view of the nightscape. Somehow, another wave of nostalgia hit him. Everything seems familiar. Like he has seen something like this before.

He placed a hand on the window as if he was trying to touch the flickering lights. Although he tried so hard to remember, his mind didn't respond to him.

_"Do you regret it?"_

Tsukishima felt shivers run down his spine. He froze, because he remembered that certain dream he had. It was the same scene, he was looking at the nightscape of the city. Although this time, when he tried to look at the reflection of the once fogged man, he saw that Kuroo was standing behind him a few meters away.

He slowly turned around and to look at him. Kuroo walked until he was near him, and asked him a question.

"What's wrong?"

Tsukishima shook his head to the side. "Nothing."

Kuroo nodded, although his face held something else.

"Alright. Let's get you home."


	23. Hazel

Kuroo parked the car about a good meter away from the mansion. Tsukishima frowned because the darkness did not left Kuroo's face ever since they started the car ride. Not that he cares, but it has been bothering him for some time now.

"Are you okay?" Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo was caught off guard by his question. His eye darted away from Tsukishima and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yes. I am."

Tsukishima sighed. "I told you that I can go home by myself."

"I didn't mind. I just want you to get home safe."

A slim brow arched. Tsukishima crossed his arms and processed what Kuroo said.

"Do you this to your other clients? Or to your secretary?" An implied tone was laced with Tsukishima's statement that sent a small smirk on Kuroo's lips.

"Only you. You're a VVIP."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in disbelief before he proceeded to unbuckle his seat belt. He checked his bag because he might forget something in Kuroo's car and he didn't want it to happen.

"I'll go now. I'll keep in contact for any inquiries."

"Text me when you get inside."

"Jesus, do you hit off with your clients? Why are you so clingy?"

Kuroo's eyes glinted with something he didn't catch. "I said it earlier. Only to you because you're a VVIP."

"Whatever. I'm going out now. Thanks for dinner."

As Tsukishima opened the door, he didn't wait for Kuroo to respond. He walked towards their front gate and pressed the doorbell, before he looked back to find Kuroo's car still parked near their house.

A helper opened the massive gate for him. He took one last look at Kuroo's car, then waved a hand goodbye before he went inside.

"Are they home?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yes. You have a visitor as well."

Tsukishima's forehead creased at what the helper said. A visitor? He didn't know anyone that would visit him in the evening unless its Yamaguchi.

When he stepped inside the house, he was almost guided to the living room wherein his mother, Akiteru, Osamu and his older brother was. He asked the helper to leave since they seem to didn't know about Tsukishima's approaching presence, so he silenced his footsteps even.

As he got closer, he saw how his mother's expression was miserable. Akiteru was talking lowly, so he couldn't hear what he was saying. Atsumu, Osamu's elder brother had this unbothered expression on his face.

As soon as he got near, Osamu was the one to notice his arrival right off the bat. He seemed nervous but he played a everything right.

"Kei! What are you doing here?" Osamu asked as he stood up.

Everyone else in the room froze and Tsukishima caught that. Akiteru's face held that smile again, although he could he its all a facade. His mother couldn't look up and was busy drinking whatever it is inside the cup.

"Its my house, of course I'll be here." Tsukishima replied. He stared at his husband who seemed distracted.

"What's wrong? What were you talking about before I got here?"

Atsumu cleared his throat as he picked up a cup. "Why don't you guys catch up? Osamu just got home from his business trip and he even got you something."

Osamu's eyes quick moved and picked up the paper bag. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Tsukishima didn't mind, but the fact that no one answered his question bugged him. Is there something that they don't want him to know?

"Have you eaten yet?" Osamu asked.

"Yes. I ate dinner with someone."

"Yamaguchi?"

He shook his head. "No. A..." What shall he call Kuroo? "An acquaintance."

Osamu only nodded his head. When they reached Tsukishima's room, Osamu placed the paper bag on his bed side table. When Tsukishima put down his bag, he immediately went towards Osamu to give him a hug.

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

When they broke away from the hug, Osamu pulled him to place a kiss on his lips. It wasn't even that long, it was a peck. But it still gave Tsukishima the assurance that he is not going to lose Osamu.

"So what happened with the business trip?" Tsukishima walked towards his study table and opened his bag to unpack.

"Same old stuffy meetings. We only stayed for a week in Seoul then went to Helsinki."

His hand stopped in the air as he was holding the small envelope where the ticket was. He opened it and found something written inside aside from the tickets. But as soon as he processed what Osamu said his forehead creased.

"Seoul? I thought you were in Italy?" Tsukishima said as he tried to rack his brain. Osamu never told him that he was going to Seoul. In fact, all he knew was that Osamu was going to an overseas trip.

"T-The client said he had another venture on a nearer country so..." Osamu trailed off.

An ugly black thin sprouted inside Tsukishima's head. He wanted to deny it, but it was definitely there. Suspicion definitely gree inside him. When he remembered something, he slowly reached for the notebook he wrote on his dreams about and flipped it open.

"Say, was there a time that Akiteru was against us?" Tsukishima asked.

He looked back at Osamu to see his expression blank.

"Well?" he prodded.

Osamu tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms. "No. I believe there wasn't. In fact your brother really favors us."

As Osamu walked towards him, Tsukishima discreetly folded the notebook and slid it away from his reach. He faced Osamu who was now looking at him knowingly.

"Why? Is there something bothering you?"

Tsukishima denied it by shaking his head to the side. He wrapped an arm around Osamu and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing. I just really missed you. That's all."

He felt Osamu's arm wrap around his body too. before they broke the embrace. Tsukishima leaned back to the study table, desperately hiding the notebook behind him.

"Your brother said you're going to start an art store? How is it going?"

"I'm planning on opening soon." Tsukishima eyed Osamu after. "Will you come?"

He watch him sigh. "I don't know. If my schedule is free, I might..."

"Can you at least free that day? I know you're busy and all, but you're my husband." Tsukishima retorted.

Osamu flinched at what he said. Maybe the man didn't expect the sudden outburst from him since Tsukishima was pretty lax around him months before.

He was about to speak when Osamu's phone rang, and Atsumu was standing right outside the doorway.

"We're going now. Say goodbye to each other, lovebirds." Atsumu's eyes glinted with mischief has Tsukishima met his gaze.

"We're gonna go now. Let's have a date soon." Osamu pecked his lips again before he walked away without looking back.

The door landed with a soft thud. Now he was finally left inside his room, he turned back and flipped the notebook open. He wrote something else on another page, before he stared off the distance.

Honestly, it pissed him off. Whatever Akiteru was talking about downstairs moments ago must have made his mother uncomfortable which made her show that kind of expression. Plus nobody answered his question. Tsukishima is unsure if Osamu and his brother are a part of something Akiteru is doing behind his back, but his suspicion started to grow.

Tsukishima has a hunch that Akiteru is mainly the proprietor of whatever is happening. He is not hist exactly sure what is because he doesn't like meddling and engaging into a conversation with his brother.

He flipped back the page and stared at the certain flashback dream he had. Akiteru was clearly disagreeing with Tsukishima's decision for a partner, right? That must his dream must be about. Since Akiteru mentioned it...

And what Yamaguchi said to him while they were in the cafe bugged him the most. Why did his best friend say that? Is there something really wrong with the way he is living his life now?

He needs to do what he has to do. But what is it? He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Tsukishima tilted his head and massaged the side of his head. When his eyes drifted back to the envelope, he almost forgot to check what was written on it.

:p

Instead of being annoyed, a soft chuckle escaped from his lips. Really? This is what Kuroo was fake writing? He refuse to believe it at all that the man was a CEO with this kind of attitude.

Without knowing that a smile slowly crept up to his lips he mindlessly traced the scribble with his finger. He was then reminded that Kuroo asked him to text him if he got inside the house already. He finds himself fishing out his phone, moving into the message box and quickly types a message.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou

I'm already in my room.

As he placed his phone down and stood up to prepare to sleep, a reply was instantly received.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and swiped to read it.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

I'm still on the road. I'll text you back.

His finger moved on its own and started to compose a reply.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou

Safe driving. I lo

He stared at the message that he unconsciously written. What the heck was he going to write? Strange, Tsukishima thought. Its like it was already a habit for him to type like that quickly. With his thumb he deleted the last three characters before he sent it and finally going to the shower.

His favorite warm bath always brought him to peace. He let his stress to be washed away by the water. Tsukishima didn't know for how long he stayed inside the tub but he didn't care. Its probably an hour or so. Leaning his head back into the wall he was suddenly reminded of the memory that came into mind earlier this morning.

Tsukishima stood up from the tub and robe around his body. The fluffy white towel near the hanging rack was snatched by his hand before he went out of the room.

The first thing he did was to get himself dried up and put on his night clothes. The soft material of the shirt and dark gray pajamas felt good on his skin. He was putting on a moisturizer when his phone lit up.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

I'm home.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

What are you doing?

Tsukishima pursed his lips. Should he type in a reply or not? Why was this man being so clingy? The last question that popped up in his head weirded him out. He made a reply. As he picked up the notebook and phone, he opened his door and made a beeline to the painting room.

When he reached the room, he opened the lights and locked the door. The smell of paint and wood enveloped his nose as he walked towards the large table filled with different art materials. Tsukishima eyed the room for possible hiding spots of the notebook. From now on, this room shall be his base as long as he is trying to gather information regarding his lost memories.

He reached towards wooden chair and sat on it. He laid down his phone as well the notebook flipping it open. Tsukishima's eyes surveyed the little writings he made, what could possibly the truth or the lies in these, he doesn't know. Yet.

Tonight, he'll try to draw the visions he had by memory. Maybe this could help him trigger more flashbacks and remember this way. His eyes traveled to stack of unused sketchbooks. Tsukishima chose one and on a blank page, he started to sketch.

From what he can remember, the beach house from his flashback was all white except for its blue roof. White pebbles littered around the house and up front is the white sand that lead to the shore. Beside it was a cliff, wherein a red lighthouse stood tall. It was raining, and there were people standing at the beach house but Akiteru was the only one chasing him.

He was adding the finishing touches to his sketch when his phone vibrated again. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but still picked up the phone. Kuroo just won't let him do anything in peace.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

Its already 11. Aren't you going to sleep?

The reply came quick.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou

I'm still doing something.

A few seconds after he sent the message his phone pinged again.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

Is it that important?

"Yes, so will you please give me time to do this," Tsukishima said under his breath as he typed the reply.

When he put down his phone, he eyed for a couple of seconds. It didn't lit up nor pinged, he sighed in relief. He moved his hand to continue shading a few parts of the sketch. Surprisingly, Kuroo didn't reply at all. Tsukishima thought that maybe Kuroo fell asleep already. Not that he cares.

After finishing the drawing, he wrote something at the empty page behind it. He recalled what happened, writing it very lightly and almost incoherently into a style that only he can read. 

He proceeded to go to the next blank page and drew the most recurrent one. The one where he was standing in a near the window admiring the nightscape of the city. Although the person behind him was quite blurry, this could do. A few touches here and there, and the drawing was finished. Again, like what he did to the first one, he wrote behind the page.

The last one was this familiar hazel eyes. He drew an eye shape, trying to remember the details properly. He bit his lower lip as he can't perfect the eye shape right, so in frustration he just drew a common one and colored irises hazel.

He was about to turn the next page again when his phone vibrated. Slowly putting down the sketchpad, he swiped his phone open.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

It was nice seeing you again. I'm glad we can meet like this.

Upon reading the message, he doesn't know why he felt a blush creep on his cheeks down to his neck. His stomach became giddy with butterflies and he suddenly felt hot. What the heck Kuroo?

He was typing a reply when Kuroo sent a message again.

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

Goodnight, Tsukishima. I'll see you soon.

Tsukishima could only cover his face. His cheeks feel red hot. Why is Kuroo like this?In the end, he didn't get to send a proper rely. There was nothing special about Kuroo's reply, so why is he acting like there was something in it?

He mulled it over and could only stare at Kuroo's message until sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished plotting this story nights ago. I had difficulty on which path should I take, but I decided to take a leap of faith and just go with it anyways. You're in for a good ride, I suppose. Please continue supporting this story. 🙏🏻 I accept criticisms or any kinds of comment. I like reading those. :)


	24. Please

"Are you sure you're going now?"

Tendou asked as Tsukishima placed the bottles inside his bag. Today was another day of minor checkups and an MRI scan. The condition of his brain is almost returning to normal, but Tendou said to give himself more time until it returns to its usual state. With his memories aside, his eccentric doctor said that his brain is on a good condition.

"Yes. I have important stuff to attend to."

Tendou hummed and flipped the usual logbook for Tsukishima's visits. "I heard that you're going to open up a store?"

He blinked. "How did you know?"

Tendou stopped for a second before his round eyes found his. "Your brother?"

Strange, but Tsukisima brushed it off. He stood up and waited for Tendou to say anything else before he leave.

"You're looking good Tsukishima. Keep it up," Tendou raised his eyebrows and waved his hand.

Tsukishima could only nod and then headed out the room. The once again familiar scent of the hospital walls and floors enveloped his nostrils and made him uncomfortable. He scrunched his nose as he felt the displease rush over his body. The need to get out of the hospital as soon as possible was running inside his head, and as his foot reached the concrete outside the hospital he finally breathed.

He pulled out a notebook wherein he listed all pf the things he needed to do. A few nights ago, he finished drawing all of the scenes he saw from his dreams and short flashbacks. What intrigued him the most was the beach house. He thought that he should visit certain places that might know something regarding the place.

Since then, he created a list of things of what he should do. He vowed that he should not tell anyone of this plan, as he believes that he cannot trust Akiteru in this. Tsukishima still believes that Osamu and Yamaguchi are mainly out of this, but something at the back of his mind is telling himself not to involve them in any of this.

One of the things included in his list is to find out whether the art exhibits are true, and if it is, he'll try to uncover as to what could possibly the reason as to why there are no traces of it. The first person that he needed to talk to about that is Akaashi Keiji, and the only person who has connection to him aside from his brother is Kuroo.

Tsukishima didn't bring his car today to avoid any suspicion. As he checked his watch for the time, he hailed a cab and directed the driver to go into a small real estate agency. He was greeted with smiles by the employees and was guided into one of their seats.

"What can I do for you? Are you looking for an apartment?" The man with soft features smiled. Tsukishima eyes the nameplate on his chest, he only caught Moniwa on it.

"Ah, no. In fact I'm here to ask about a certain house I'm trying to find." Tsukishima zipped his bag open and pulled the sketchpad and flipped it in the first page.

Moniwa took the pad and jawdropped. "Wow, did you draw this?"

"Yes. Anyways--"

"This is so wonderful! The details on this is just too good!" Moniwa exclaimed as he eyes his drawing.

Tsukishima tilted his head, trying not to get annoyed with the agent. He poked his tongue into the side of his cheek and waited for the man to come to his sense.

"Oh, sorry. Its just your drawing is beautiful."

"Its alright. What I would like to ask is that if you know where that beach house is located."

Moniwa hummed as he stared at the sketchbook. He placed it down before he replied.

"Do you have any details regarding the house? Like a name of the owner?"

Tsukishima wanted to exhaled exasperatedly as he never thought of that. He tried to play it cool by intertwining his fingers together.

"Unfortunately no, I don't know. I'm just hoping if I could find it with just...that." Tsukishima implied to the drawing.

Moniwa gave a soft smile. "I'll try and find it for you. I'll go get something."

He stood up and walked inside their office. Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers in nervousness, as he waited in anticipation. A fee minutes later, Moniwa came back with a large black folder and placed in on the table.

"This is the best I can find. This is a copy of the beach houses we have." He slid the thick folder towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima nodded and flipped it open. His eyes scanned every pictures hoping for the same one in his drawings. Moniwa stood patiently, eyeing him as he browse through the folder.

"May I ask the reason why were you looking for this specific house?" Moniwa asked.

Tsukishima's eyes darted on the pictures on the folder. "Its the only answer."

"Pardon, Sir?" Moniwa's brows furrowed.

He reached the last page of the folder and to his demise, there was no one similar or related to the beach house. Tsukishima felt quite annoyed because he didn't think of this through. Sighing in defeat, he closed the folder and slid it back to Moniwa.

"I'm hoping my memories would return if I visit that place again. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything." Tsukishima replied.

The agent seemed shock about his reason, and he seemed to sympathize with him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you."

"Its alright. Thank you for the time, Moniwa-san." Tsukishima reached out his hand for a handshake that Moniwa gladly accepted.

After suffering his first lost, he visited a few more places hoping he could find at least a name of the owner or the place. He wanted to kill himself because the fact that he wasn't prepared really pissed him off. Who knew that it works that way?

As he headed out the glass door of the last real estate agency he went to, his patience has also ran low.

"Damn it," Tsukishima walked briskly as his eyes were casted downwards. He pulled out the notebook and a pen to cross out the name on the list. 

He ditched lunch for this, and now accompanying his anger is hunger. Tsukishima stopped on his tracks as his phone was ringing out loud which pissed him more. As he saw the name of the caller, he instantly got more pissed. Why the hell is Kuroo calling him?

"What?" Tsukishima snarked.

"Why are you so angry?" Kuroo's voice echoed through his ears.

"Its none of your business." Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he continued walking, trying to properly organize his thoughts.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in the city you don't need to know."

Kuroo hummed. It slightly tickled Tsukishima's ears and sent shivers down his spine.

"Let's eat together." Kuroo said which made Tsukishima stop on his tracks again.

"What for? I'm busy, Kuroo. Aren't you busy too? You have a company to run."

"This company doesn't need me at all. Its self sustaining." The playfulness in Kuroo's voice appeared.

"Wow, I'm surprised that it hasn't burned itself down to the ground."

"That's so harsh, Tsukishima. Why would this company burn down when the owner is hot himself?" Kuroo said in a teasing tone.

For real, Kuroo should stop testing Tsukishima's patience. The combination of hunger and anger and exhaustion do not do well on him.

"I'm hanging up."

"Let's eat together. Text me your location and I'll pick you up." Kuroo said with an air of finality, before he hangs up the call.

Annoying. Today is annoying. Tsukishima harshly sighed as he gripped his phone tight.

With a lightbulb flickering inside his head, Tsukishima knew perfectly into what place they should go and eat into. He texted Kuroo but he didn't say his location. Walking towards the waiting shed and hailing a cab, he pressed send.

To: Kuroo Tetsurou

Let's just meet somewhere. Hajime.

He couldn't control the smirk that crept into his lips. Hajime is one of the most famous 5 star restaurants in Tokyo. When he read about it, Hajime boasts a truly one of a kind Japanesefood experience. If Kuroo wants to splurge his money by treating him to lunch, Tsukishima won't hold down. He's here to see how much bravado that man can pull off.

Within a few minutes, he arrived at their meeting place. He paid the cab, opened the door to leave and walk towards the restaurant. Tsukishima stopped near the entrance when his phone rang again.

"Where are you?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm already here. How about you?" Tsukishima moved and glanced to his right to see where Kuroo is.

"I found you."

As he moved his gaze to his left, he saw Kuroo approaching him. Kuroo's eyes never left him even as he put down his phone and slid it into his pockets. With his gray suit and inner shirt buttoned down a few, he looked like a model strutting the runway.

Good thing he decided to wear something better today. He held the long brown coat over his arm as he stayed warm on his tight fitting black turtleneck that was hugging his body. It was tucked into his gray slacks, and a black heeled boot finished the look.

"Where did you go?" Kuroo asked as he stopped in front of him. His eyes focused on him.

Tsukishima took a step back because Kuroo was too close. Like literally close. He held the strap of the backpack tight before he answered.

"Personal matters."

Kuroo's eyebrow was lifted but he didn't press on it anymore. Instead he waited for Tsukishima to move and walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. The glass door led into a Japanese styled hallway. There was a woman standing by the entrance and greeted them.

"We only have one closed room left, will be dining there or would you like to wait for customers in the open area to finish?" She asked.

"We'll take the closed room." Tsukishima said.

Apparently all private room costs more. He forgot how much would it cost but either way he doesn't care. Today, he has no reason not to hold back. If Kuroo wants to spend, he'll have him spend.

Their shoes made hard clacking sounds as it hit the wooden floor. They passed by the said open area where it was filled with people dining. Tsukishima thought Kuroo would at least panic because this place is no joke. But as he looked back, Kuroo seemed unfazed by what is happening.

The woman slid the wooden door to the side and it revealed a dimly lit room. As they stepped inside, they were ordered to remove their shoes before they step to the mats. The warm light from four lamps at each corner of the room was the only thing giving light to the room. There was a small shelf where they can put their shoes on when they remove it. The rectangular table was situated on the floor, and round cushions shall act as their seats.

Tsukishima walked in first and claimed the far side, facing the door. Kuroo had no choice but to follow, but his eyes were watching Tsukishima like a hawk.

"You seemed annoyed." Kuroo started.

"And?"

Kuroo's lips pursed and he looked like he was trying not to smirk.

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes and started browsing the menu for food actually never minding the price. A small tablet near their table was resting and he instantly pressed for his order.

"What's yours?" He lifted his eyebrow as he eyed Kuroo.

"I haven't even browsed the menu..." Kuroo drawled as his finger moved to open the menu. This resulting to Tsukishima clicking his tongue.

Tsukishima drummed his fingers lightly on the table, his chin resting on his other hand. As Kuroo was focused into checking what food to order, he eyed his features completely.

That black hair, atrocious. It annoyed him so much back then when Tsukishima first met him. The way how Kuroo would show his smirk as if teasing Tsukishima pissed the hell out if him. But Tsukishima must admit, Kuroo is quite... good looking.

His eyes traced Kuroo's face, his jawline, his ears, and eventually his eyes went down to his chest. The way how his inner shirt showed a bit of Kuroo's skin is hot, he must've turned heads while he showed himself like this for everyone else to see. Annoying. He clicks his tongue once again.

"I'll have set2. Can you press it down for me?" Kuroo's voice resounded all over the room.

In one single move he pressed Kuroo's order and the order button. The white box on the screen flashed that their food will be ready in about 30 minutes. Tsukishima glared at the poor tablet, for making him wait like this. Now it seems that his plan on bothering Kuroo backfired.

"What made you so mad, huh?" Kuroo leaned towards by putting both his arms on the table. Tsukishima looked away at Kuroo who was back at staring at him intently again.

"It's none of your business."

"You're staring at the tablet like you want to murder it when it has done nothing wrong."

"Today was just tiring. That's it." Tsukishima said with an air of finality.

"What did you do today? Your backpack seems loaded."

He threw a glare towards Kuroo. "Can you please stop being so nosy?"

"Why? I'm just asking you about your day, Tsukishima. How did your day go?" Kuroo replied cooly.

Giving up, he exhaled and ruffled his hair. Tsukishima weighted his options inside his head if he's going to tell Kuroo about the truth.

"I went to different places today. I was looking for something..." He paused. "important to me, I guess."

Kuroo nodded. "And it didn't go well?"

Tsukishima shook his head to the side. "It's partially my fault. I wasn't prepared because I was too preoccupied of the possible factors that can affect my plan."

He was looking at the wooden table so he didn't get to see how Kuroo's expression changed. Tsukishima's eyes only focused on the lines of the table as if hypnotizing himself. Today isn't really a good day.

"I've already started, so I won't give up. And I'm doing this for myself too."

"Do you want me to help you?"

Tsukishima lifted his gaze and saw Kuroo's serious eyes directed on him. He couldn't read the emotions behind the expression but he swore there was darkness behind it. He swallowed.

"I don't know. I'm not...really looking for help.I wanted to find this thing on my own. Until I can't do it, I'll never give up." Tsukishima said.

Kuroo only nodded. "Do you have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

"No. Why?"

"I'd like to bring you back to the office. There are new products that came in today. I know you already chose a specific one that you liked, but I want to show you new designs for the shelves that you might like."

Tsukishima's eyes lit up. Since he had nothing else left, he might as well check it out.

"Alright. I'll go."

After a gruesome 20 minutes of waiting, their food finally arrived. Tsukishima was in awe as each plate of food has its own personality and it really mirrors nature. One plate looked like it was a lake with kois in it, but it was a dish made of roe and some sauce.

Surprisingly, they ate in harmony. He doesn't know why, maybe its because of the good food and warm ambience of the room. Kuroo would ask Tsukishima about the status of his store, and he replied that he might proceed into opening next week once the shelves will be delivered.

The feeling of annoyance was washed away as he drank the tea. All he needed was to eat, and now both his hunger and anger faded quickly. The woman arrived with a small black tray where the bill was. His eyes widened a bit when he forgot about his true evil plans on making Kuroo waste his money.

"The total is ¥127,490 for the whole course, in inclusion of the ¥10000 room fee." The woman smiled.

As soon as he heard that, Tsukishima almost choked from his drink. He coughed hard when the tea went down the wrong pipe and his eyes were wide in disbelief. Kuroo looked at him with concern, making sure if he is alright.

"...¥127,490?" Tsukishima uttered in disbelief.

He wanted to give himself a slap. Tsukishima feels so ashamed that the price of their meal could buy ¥7500 bikes for 16 people. You're an idiot, Tsukishima! He internally screamed at himselef as he shifted and opened his bag to get his wallet.

"We'll split the bill. I'll pay with my card." Tsukishima as he reach for a card and give it to Kuroo but the transaction was already done when Kuroo gave the woman his card and swiped it on a small register.

He waited for the woman to leave before he looked at Kuroo.

"What the heck? I said I'm going to pay!" Tsukishima blurted out.

Kuroo only gave him a look before he fixed his shirt and buttoned it up properly. He didn't listen to what Tsukishima was about to say instead he stood up and walked towards the shelf where his shoes are.

"Kuroo!" Tsukishima called him out, slightly flustered.

He created this mess himself. This was supposed to make Kuroo broke, but why is he feeling embarassed?

He lifted his bag and walked towards Kuroo as well. The man has finished wearing his shoes and is now looking at him struggle with his boots. Seeing him fumble with his things, Kuroo reached out for the coat and his backpack to carry it. Since his hands were busy with the laces, he didn't had the chance to protest.

"I can carry those!" Tsukishima said. But Kuroo did was walked away and pretended like he didn't hear anything.

The feeling of embarrassment didn't leave him even when they reached Kuroo's office. As they were in the hallway, he stopped on his tracks making Kuroo look back at him.

"What's wrong, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima sighed loudly. There was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that kept egging him on to apologize. It bothered him so much that he really had to actually do it.

"I'm sorry."Tsukishima mumbled.

He didn't know if Kuroo heard it, because Kuroo walked towards him, almost closing the meter gap from the two of them. Kuroo was standing just a few inches away. Does this man not know the meaning of personal space?

"What's wrong, hmm?" Kuroo asked with his voice laced with concern. It sounded almost too sweet for his ears to hear.

"You had to pay for it again. And I just have to take you to an expensive place because I was annoyed that time. I'm sorry," Tsukishima said.

Kuroo exhaled like he was relieved on something. He saw how Kuroo's hand twitched like he is controlling himself.

"Its alright. Its not a big deal..." He said lowly. Kuroo seemed to take a good look at him before he turned around and walked towards the office.

As he followed him, he saw Kuroo hastily opened the door to his office and headed alone. Tsukishima looked at the same person he met here during his first visit, Kuroo's secretary.

The man gave a sardonic smirk as he entered. Konoha bowed lightly to greet him before he spoke.

"Good to see you here, Tsukishima-san." He spoke.

Tsukishima stopped a few steps away from Konoha's place as the man spoke to him.

"I'm glad you're doing well. Please continue to look out for my boss, will you?"

His brows furrowed. His arms crossed slowly as he stared down with him.

"And you're implying?"

Konoha smiled too sweetly but didn't reply. Instead he placed a glass bowl filled with lollipops on top of the counter.

"Care for some sweets?"

It looked tempting. As much as he still hates the man for conning him, he grabbed two of those and headed inside Kuroo's office.

When he arrived, Kuroo's hair was sticking out of different places. He was walking towards the cushion and saw Kuroo eyeing him.

"What is that?" Implying to the lollipop he just finished unwrapping.

"Your secretary gave it to me." Tsukishima said before he opened his mouth and licked it.

Kuroo froze. Tsukishima lifted a thin brow as he swirled the lollipop inside his mouth. He saw Kuroo gritted his teeth and diverted his gaze away into the paperworks in front of him.

"So where's the thing you need me to see?" Tsukishima said, the lollipop still inside his mouth.

Kuroo sighed. He gave him a clipboard that contains the new product designs. He muttered a small thanks before he headed to the couch and sat on it.

He checked it silently. From his peripherals, he could see Kuroo moving among the stack of papers in front of him probably doing his work. He decided to review all of this without disturbing the man.

A slim finger flipped through the page. Tsukishima read the product specifications underneath the picture of the wooden shelf. The difference between the shelves he chose was that all of those were made from birch wood to match the ambience of the store, while these new ones were made of mahogany.

All the while he was reading, he played with the lollipop. He was making it move around inside his mouth, making small sucking noises. He would sometimes play with it on his lips, licking the left over candy flavor and sucking on his own bottom lip.

As he continued the sucking sounds, he heard Kuroo sigh like he was being tortured. He looked at him with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo's eyes darkened as he looked at him. "Please stop what you're doing."

"What?" Tsukishima asked in confusion.

Kuroo leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes.

"Stop making those sounds..." He breathily said.

It was now Tsukishima's turn to freeze. He blinked once. Why? Does it bother Kuroo? His evil side started to resurface again as he put the small piece of lollipop back into his mouth and sucked on it. Letting it go with a pop, he mischievously looked at Kuroo who was not having a good time.

"Tsukishima..." Kuroo hissed.

"Hmm?" Tsukishima innocently replied, as he continued with his teasing.

In one swift motion, Kuroo was suddenly walking up to him. The mischievousness on his face instantly faded and he lowered down the hand with the lollipop on. As Kuroo towered over him, he couldn't move when Kuroo leaned over and trappedhim between his arms.

Tsukishima's eyes swore that he had never seen Kuroo on the edge like this. Their faces were so close, like literally a half of a ruler away from each other. Hisheart was hammering inside his chest as he waited for Kuroo to speak.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" Kuroo said in an almost lowly voice.

Tsukishima breath hitched. He could feel Kuroo's eyes travel from his eyes down to his lips.

"If you don't stop, I can't guarantee you'll get out safely from my office."

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Maybe on Kuroo's perspective, Tsukishima looked like he opened his lips voluntarily. He could saw Kuroo's patience running low as Kuroo bit his lower lip trying to control of what he needed to control.

"For real, Kei. I don't care if you're married. Continue what you're doing, I'm definitely going to kiss you." Kuroo warned softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. I' literally swamped with schoolworks I'm going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> P.S Will Tsukki get out of the office safely? ;3c


	25. Trust

Kuroo leaned closer. A literal inch was the distance of their faces. All he could do was avert his away and move his face to the side, but it made it worse because Tsukishima could feel the Kuroo's soft breathing near his cheeks.

"Well?" Kuroo's voice slightly hummed.

"...not doing it again.."

"Hmm?" Kuroo pressed his lips near Tsukishima's ear.

His breathing sent shivers down Tsukishima's spine. He couldn't help but shut his eyes tight because it was tickling him.

"I'm not doing it again..." The words that came out from Tsukishima's mouth almost breathily.

Kuroo's other hand moved and reached out to his face. Tsukishima's heart was hammering loudly inside his chest that it could almost jump out of his ribcage. The way how Kuroo touched his face was extremely delicate, the man's hand resting on the side of his cheek.

"Too late..." Kuroo said in an almost teasing tone.

A soft gasp escaped from Tsukishima's lips when Kuroo dipped down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and chaste. Kuroo's lips felt feathery light over his, that he couldn't help closing his eyes and leaning in. He was suddenly reminded of the kiss they shared at the countryside, which was hot and sloppy unlike this one.

Kuroo moved slowly trying to make him part his mouth. When Tsukishima tried to give him access, the kiss turned deep and he could feel Kuroo's tongue slightly graze his lower lip. It sent thousands of shivers down his spine. Another gasp escaped from his mouth when he felt Kuroo suck on his lower lip for a second.

His finger twitched as he tried to control himself not to reach for Kuroo's hair and run through it as they kiss. He's not going to lie, but god, it feels so good. The way how Kuroo kisses him this way is making his body heat up. In fact, it already feels like his body is burning as Kuroo moves passionately leaving soft kisses on his chin, now moving back to his lips.

Kuroo gave him soft, butterfly kisses on his mouth before the man pulled away. Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Kuroo who was wiping his lower lip with his thumb. It seems that

"Strawberry never tasted this good," Kuroo said with a slight smirk on his lips.

His statement made Tsukishima blush profusely. The heat traveled from his face down to his neck and ears, he looked like a tomato. His mouth kept on opening and closing trying to find the right words to say at Kuroo but none came to mind.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to apologize Tsukishima." Kuroo's smirk turned into something more devilish.

"Y-You're annoying!" was the only words he could say.

What a fucking lame comeback. Tsukishima kept on internally screaming, processing, and replaying the scene that happened a few moments ago. He heard Kuroo walk back to his desk while he was left dumbfounded staring into blank space.

He should be angry about what happened right? Tsukishima can trash his office if he wanted to, be angry if he wanted to. But the weird thing is, his heart won't stop beating like there is a damned festival happening inside him. His insides kept fluttering, and he doesn't know what to do to calm himself down.

After a few minutes of deafening silence and staring off into space, he felt like he was pulled back into reality when Kuroo spoke.

"Are you done?"

He craned his head to Kuroo's direction. Tsukishima's face seemed devoid of any emotion except the still dumbfounded face he had. He could only nod as a reply, but he then blinked at the sight of Kuroo wearing an unfamiliar reaction of his face.

"I'll get you home."

"Alright."

Weak. Tsukishima feels weak. He doesn't feel like he could stand properly and walk. His legs feels like they would give up the moment he stood up. The odd feeling inside his chest never left, in fact it had a slight effect on his head. His vision became blurry, and followed by a pressing pain at the side of his head.

He saw Kuroo walked towards him, but he could not let Kuroo see what state he is in. The way how he abruptly stood up surprised Kuroo, but Tsukishima didn't saw that because his eyes were casted down. He took a step forward and then headed back to the door. As he took his own careful steps, he could hear Kuroo following behind him.

They made it to the elevator. The pain was still there, and the heat he was feeling a while ago was replaced by a cold feeling. As soon as they stepped inside he immediately held to the railings.

"Tsukishima, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tsukishima brushed off.

"You look pale, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere..." he breathed.

Tsukishima squinted his eyes. Bullets of sweat already formed on his forehead as he endure the pain. His lips trembled as a shaky breath escape from it.

"...I've ever had."

"And you'll never get to experience it with someone else."

"Of course. I'll only......"

"What...are these?" Tsukishima couldn't believe as memories flash right before his eyes. The voices kept repeating inside his head, which made his headache much worse. Who is it?

"Tsukishima? What's wrong?" Kuroo sounded worried enough to make him step forward near him.

Finally, his legs gave up. But luckily when he almost fell, Kuroo immediately supported his body. He heard Kuroo mutter a crisp curse as he hold Tsukishima in his arms.

"Kei! Fuck," Kuroo hissed.

Tsukishima shifted his weight to Kuroo, because he really doesn't have any strength left. As much as he don't want it, an arm was slung over Kuroo. His chin was resting on Kuroo's left shoulder while Kuroo's arm was behind his back holding him tightly.

"Thank you," he weakly said. He heard Kuroo click his tongue softly but held him tighter.

"Tsk..." Kuroo sighed. "I'm sorry..."

He wanted to evil chuckle, but he doesn't really have that much strength so a regular chuckle was what left his lips.

"I thought you're not going to apologize..." the statement left him like a whisper.

"Don't scare me like that..."

The way how Kuroo said it has a somber tone about it. Its like he was really scared, but why? Tsukishima is just someone he met while having a staycation, and now a regular client of his company.

"I'm okay. You can let go of me now..."

"Not until we get to the basement," Kuroo said with finality.

Tsukishima blinked. He could feel the blush creeping up again into his cheeks. He lifted the paper in front of him, but when he remembered what happened in Kuroo's office, the more he wanted to kill himself.

It was all that damned lollipop's fault. Tsukishima chanted it inside his head as he try to work in peace. The fact that he has been thinking about it all day long continuously ever since it happened...scares him. Never mind the red that scattered across his cheeks, as he tried to focus on the document that he had gathered last night.

He is spent his Thursday locked up inside the art room. All his meals were taken here, since he doesn't want to leave this place open to all especially his brother. Because he knows what would his brother do if he sees all of these things that he is doing.

The question is why and what. Why is his brother opposed to getting his memory back and what is the reason behind it? What is his brother's angle? Tsukishima leaned back on his chair and tried to think of the possible reasons, but now that he hasn't gotten any strong evidences yet, he only hypothesized that it is something related to the company.

But why is he having that recurrent dream about fighting over something he wanted to marry? Another exasperated sigh escaped from his lips. He took a pen and flipped his trusty notebook to write something.

Marriage. Akiteru and him were fighting about marriage. Using his free hand, he flipped over the sketchpad and stared at it for a long time. Definitely, the scene shows Akiteru getting mad at Tsukishima about him choosing someone else to marry that isn't Osamu. But seeing that Tsukishima was fighting for Osamu, his brother said those words.

If that's the reason, then who? Was there someone else that his brother would like for him? He doesn't know. But for now, this is the best that he could do for today.

His heart jumped when someone knocked on the door. Good thing that he always locks it after entering because he'll be damned if someone sneaks up behind him.

"What is it?" He asked.

A young helper answered behind the door. "Kei-sama, your mother is calling you for dinner."

He sighed and put his pen down. Tsukishima slightly ruffled his hair before replying.

"I'll have my dinner here too, please tell her that."

"Uhm...she said she won't take a no for an answer, Kei-sama."

A loud sigh was what he gave out before he lazily stood up. He organized his table, and hid his special notebook and sketchpad hidden behind the stack of sketchpads near it.

He opened the door and locked it. The key was resting inside his pocket safely so he'd have no problem. The young helper walked in front of him and he followed, leading towards the dining room. In it, sat his mother and his brother, casually waiting for his arrival.

"Finally, I thought you're going to stay holed up drawing again." His mother smiled at him as he sat down.

A small smile formed on his lips. He didn't reply, instead he said thanks for the food and started eating.

There was no issue at all while they have their dinner. His mother and his brother were talking about business, again. He just sat there and ate quietly because he wanted to get back to his room as soon as possible.

"Kei, I heard from a colleague that you've been real estate hopping around the city."

The sudden statement made him froze. His eyes coldly traveled towards Akiteru, who was busy cutting the karaage.

"What of it? And to whom did you heard it?"

Akiteru looked up at him and stared at his eyes. There was no trace of defiance on his brother's eyes, just that usual nonchalant expression. Wide eyed, innocent.

"You've been trying to look for a house?" He prodded.

His mother looked at his direction. "What? You're planning to leave? But you're not fully recovered yet!"

Tsukishima looked at his mother. "I'm not moving out. I'm just looking for...another property that I'll try and acquire." he said reassuringly, before turning coldly back to his brother.

"What for? Another store location? You haven't opened yet but you want to find another place to start another art store?" The unending question came from his brother's mouth and it ticked him off.

"It's none of your business, alright? I'll take care of it on my own."

"Why don't you let your brother help you find this...property you're looking for?" His mother offered. "I'm pretty sure you're already swamped with works regarding your store, butI think if your brother helped you..."

"No. I'll do it on my own," Tsukishima said.

He reached for his glass of water and drank water from it before putting it back down the table with a soft thud.

"Besides I can't trust him. Actually, I don't trust him at all."

After saying those words, he excused himself politely and went back to his room. A gnawing feeling was clawing him on his chest again as he tried to recall the memory in which Akiteru said horrible things to him. He shall never forget it, the way how Akiteru told him about his craft is never good enough, and that art is never good enough for him to live his life.

As he mulled himself over those things, his phone rang. He sluggishly moved to reach for it before he answered the call.

"How are you?"

Hearing his voice made his heart skip. Instinctively, a hand traveled all the way to his lips to touch it. He could never forget it. Damn it.

"W-What do you want?"

He heard Kuroo pause for a bit before he chuckled.

"I see you're not over it yet."

"Over a-about what?" Tsukishima played it dumb but he absolutely knows what Kuroo is talking about.

Of course can't be over it yet!

"I...just called to check if you're alright." Kuroo lowly said, as if he was exhausted.

Tsukishima's eyes softened a bit. His hand slightly brushing over his lower lip.

"I'm alright. How about you? How was work?"

The string of questions that left his mouth felt nostalgic. Weird. Kuroo hummed lowly before answering.

"Its fine. The only thing is...I want to see you."

A blush scattered on his cheeks again. Kuroo must have known that he became speechless, so the man tried to lighten the mood.

"Anyways, the shelves are alright. We'll have it delivered at soon as possible sometime tomorrow, so you can proceed with your opening next week."

"Really? That's great!" Tsukishima sprang up and sat on his bed.

"Yeah. I hope that your opening will be a success." Kuroo said almost unintelligibly.

Another silence came over and no one dared to talk. Tsukishima could only hear Kuroo's breathing over the phone. He took the courage and asked a question.

"Hey...if ever you're free, do you want to come on opening day?" Tsukishima said whisper-like.

Kuroo didn't answer.

"Hello?" Tsukishima tried to call his attention.

A few seconds passed and that's when he heard Kuroo's stable breathing. Did Kuroo fell asleep? Its only 7 in the evening. He stifled a laugh as soon as he heard Kuroo mumble something softly.

"Idiot. You overworked yourself, didn't you?" he said, before he listened to Kuroo's breathing a few more seconds before he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded on Tsukki's birthday, but I have to finish my schoolworks which was all due today. I hope you enjoy this late update. :)


	26. Tears

Tsukishima had a lot planned today. Aside from the fact that opening is a few days away, he needed something else to do distract himself. He went to the store early and checked the final inventory of things delivered by Yaku, as well as fixing the shifts of the people they hired for the shifts he can't cover.

Tsukishima thought that working here will allow him to have at least a personal space to work on regarding the matters he wanted to take. Now that Akiteru is probably suspicious of him by going around agencies upon agencies, he wouldn't be shocked if one day his brother would block him from entering any of those soon.

He was standing beside the boxes when he noticed that a truck parked near the store. Blank Space's name was printed in bold black letters at the exterior of the truck, so he knew well what this truck could be. From the driver's seat came a man and he saw Konoha came out the passenger's seat.

The secretary walked elegantly towards the store and pushed open the glass door. He walked straight to him with a clipboard on hand. His black suit and tie looked neat as well as his hair. Although Tsukishima still can't hide the fact that this man is wily.

"Good morning, Tsukishima-san. I got your shelves ready," Konoha placed the clipboard in front of him with a pen.

He nodded in response and signed on the paper. The secretary muttered a small thank you before he looked back at the men who were waiting for his orders. Konoha lifted a hand and motioned for them that its time to unload the shelves.

"No, you don't need to unpack them. I already assigned Yamaguchi to take over the work," Tsukishima said as he saw the men removing the plastic wraps around the shelves.

"Its fine, Tsukishima-san. Kuroo said that we should help in unloading all of these so you can proceed with the opening earlier."

He jaw dropped at what Konoha said. The men continued, paying no mind to what the two of them are talking about. Admitting defeat, Tsukishima gave them the layout of the store, so they could move it with ease.

The two of them stood side by side. Even thought Tsukishima was the one ordering the men to place the shelves and racks, he couldn't help but feel burdened because this was not supposed to happened.

"You worry too much, Tsukishima-san." Konoha said.

"Because this is not supposed to happen."

"Well, you can call the President and tell him its too much."

Tsukishima looked at Konoha who held an innocent smile on his lips. The secretary only tilted his head to the side while holding the clipboard over his mouth as he raise a brow. Tsukishima only rolled his eyes in return, and threw his gaze back to the workers.

Konoha shifted. "Oh, I suddenly remembered something. Why were you red when you came out of Kuroo-san's office last time?"

His mouth slowly formed a small O shape. The memory rose again at his mind and he couldn't help but feel the blush scatter over his cheeks.

"I-It's just because the office is too hot." He stuttered.

Konoha hummed. "I see. I shall take note of that. The aircon must've needed a cleaning," he said. "Or..."

Tsukishimalooked at Konoha expectantly. The slyness in the secretary's eyes were evident.

"The lollipop worked?"

That dealt the final blow to Tsukishima, but he still managed to reply.

"Do you offer those to other clients too? So that must be the reason why your company is always at the top, I presume." Tsukishima said, the red reaching his neck and ears.

"You make it look like Kuroo-san's efforts are used in wrong ways. But to answer your question, no. Only VVIPs can have lollipops, and I think you're the first VVIP I knew..."

With that, Tsukishima walked away and just headed towards the workers. They needed help anyways. After another hour, they finally finished moving all of the shelves. And now what is left is put all of the supplies on each aisle and do little tweaks.

Tsukishima thanked the workers for their great job. As they walk towards the truck, Konoha stood by the glass door beside him.

"Can you at least tell him thank you?" Tsukishima said in a low manner.

Konoha gave a soft hum. "I'm pretty sure he'd be much more elated if you tell him that personally."

Tsukishima eyed his hands and fiddled with his fingers. "We're not really talking much these days..."

"Why? Your husband is not allowing you to talk to other men?"

Tsukishima squinted his eyes. "How did you know I'm married?"

Konoha just shrugged. "I'd really appreciate if you call or checked on him. He's been burying himself with work lately and I've never seen him do that again ever since..."

"Tsukki! You're early!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as he approached the shop.

"That time. Anyways, I shall go now, Tsukishima-san. I wish you good luck for your opening." Konoha's eyes flashed something else when he looked at Yamaguchi before he said goodbye at him.

As Konoha walked away, Yamaguchi eyed the truck. The smile slowly faded from his best friend's lips and his eyes showed fear for a second.

"W-What did they do here?" Yamaguchi asked.

"They delivered the shelves and even helped in assembling it inside. We could use our time in stocking shelves instead."

"You really went for Blank Space," his best friend said lowly.

"Yeah. I told you before right? I saw their products at the expo I went to and its definitely high quality."

"I would've found a different place if you'd only give me time..."

Tsukishima's brow creased. "Why? Is there something wrong with Blank Space?"

Yamaguchi smiled, but still eyed the truck as it moved away. "Nothing. Shall we go inside then?"

Tsukishima nodded. He eyed his best friend and took note of the reaction that he had a while ago. He seemed like he saw something that scared the shit out of him. This made him became more wary about the people around him.

They opened the first large box of art supplies. This one contained colored pens and markers, in which they decided to stock on the first aisle. As they were putting the markers on the shelves, they started small talks that eventually turned into serious ones.

"So how are your memories, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima stopped as he held a handful of black colored markers. It took him quite a while before he could muster up a reply but he did anyways.

"Its fine. I still see visions from my probably past memories but its still unclear."

Yamaguchi nodded but there was a somber expression plastered on his face. "I see. I'll be happy to see if you regained your memories soon."

"You don't look too happy though. Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow as he stared at his best friend.

Yamaguchi lifted his eyes to him and looked surprised that he was looking at him. A blush spread over his freckled cheeks.

"I am! In fact I'd be glad if you got it sooner or later..."

"Why don't you help me then?"

Yamaguchi blinked. "On what?"

"Bringing back memories, of course." Tsukishima continued to stock the pens. But as he asked the question, he felt like he was walking across thin ice. He's trying to see whether Yamaguchi's answer will aligned to his inquisition.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Tsukishima was surprised at his best friend's answer. He looked back at Yamaguchi who looked serious as he waited for his answer. There was no trace of playfulness present Yamaguchi's face.

"I'm just joking. You don't need to help me," Tsukishima brushed it off as he took another handful of markers and placed it on the shelf. "Plus, Tendou said to give it some time and don't rush it. Everything will be back to normal in due time."

Yamaguchi sighed. "Right..."

They spent the whole afternoon just restocking the shelves. This isn't supposed to be their jobs but screw it, its better than doing nothing and hist hanging around the back office. Since front of the store was made of glass, there were a fee who were curious as to what they were doing. Students peered outside and watched the both of them just move along the aisles.

Eventually they had to stop midway since Yamaguchi had to go and check on his family's business. Its just an Izakaya downtown, but its big enough for franchise. He leaned back his chair and moved. The swivel chair made small creaks as he moved around with in inside the back office.

The restocking is almost done, and what he just needed to do is wait till opening day. His heart is almost bursting of nervousness because he isn't sure if the opening of store will do great. Sighing, he just reached out for his back and laid the notebook and sketchpads to do his work done.

He took note of Yamaguchi's behavior today. He seemed defensive yet he looked like he wanted to genuinely help him regain his memories back. To be honest, he almost wanted to spill the beans to him, that his memory is almost as great as before but they are still lapses.

Another thing he did was take a list of possible real estate agencies. This time, he wanted to narrow it down to agencies that sell beach houses or properties near the countryside. Since he doesn't have any papers or a name that is connected to the said beach house,he had to painstakingly do it carefully.

The day ended and another one did. Tonight, he was just looking at the warmly lit Gekkō. a few weeks before it was only a barren location, but this time is now filled with the smell of wooden canvasses, paints, markers, pencils, and all. Near the entrance, was a painting he finished just a fee nights ago as a decoration. Yamaguchi was talking with the cashier and another staff for a small briefing session, since its going to be opening day tomorrow.

He reached his phone since Osamu's called ID appeared. Tsukishima leaned back on the wall and answered it. To be honest, the excitement he feels whenever his husband calls him faded away, he doesn't know why. Maybe its because he had doubts over him. Tsukishima is not really sure.

"Hey," Tsukishima cooly answered. His tone devoid of any affection.

"How are you doing?" Osamu said.

"I'm fine. How about you? Still working?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Atsumu keeps on putting me under pressure the past few days and I can't keep up anymore."

"I see. Do your best."

"I heard from Akiteru that your shop's opening is tomorrow. What's the name again? Geiko?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Its Gekkō. I already told you about it a million times, and you're not paying attention."

They had a yesterday. In fact he wouldn't even call it a date since Osamu had to leave for work, again. It was just a 30 minute coffee break for him, Tsukishima guessed. He wouldn't stop talking about how excited he is for Gekkō and all Osamu did was check his phone and listen to him like he isn't listening at all.

"Right, Gekkō. Anyways, I'll send flowers over."

His forehead creased. Tsukishima moved away from the wall and held his phone tight.

"What do you mean send flowers over? You promised me yesterday you'll come by!"

Osamu sighed over the phone. "I know. But at this rate, Atsumu's going to kill me if I don't finish all these reviews and meetings as soon as possible. Please understand, Kei."

He could not believe it. His own husband, his lover, is ditching an important day of his life because of stupid work? What the fuck is happening? He screamed internally. He wanted to unleash all of the raging emotions he is feeling inside.

"Okay. I'll update you if I received the flowers tomorrow."

"Thank you. I love you." Osamu said.

He didn't even reply. Tsukishima ended the call with a sour mood. He walked towards Yamaguchi who just finished talking to his employees. He must've worn a scary expression that's why the young women took a step back to the counter.

"What's wrong? You're giving your employees a good scare." Yamaguchi asked.

He sighed. "Osamu said he can't come tomorrow."

Yamaguchi seemed torn on what to react. "Work related reason?"

"Yes. Again. He's been cancelling a lot of personal dates and events because of work."

"But maybe its not work? He's just doing something behind your back?" Yamaguchi suggested.

"You're telling me he's cheating?" Tsukishima asked and looked straight at his best friend's eyes.

Yamaguchi shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, if he's using the same reasons over and over again maybe he's not really doing work?"

Tsukishima sighed again. "I don't know. My head is too fucked up to think about him cheating like that." He said, but still he couldn't shake off Yamaguchi's words.

Everything happened in such a quick manner. He went home, and now he is having dinner with his family. He was drinking water when Akiteru spoke.

"You're opening tomorrow?"

Tsukishima nodded. His mother smiled at him supportively.

"We'll send flowers over. If I have time, I'll drop by."

"I'd appreciate it, thank you." He said it like it was nothing but those words came bitter out of his mouth.

"How about Osamu? Is he coming?" Akiteru asked.

Tsukishima visibly had a darkened expression so his brother immediately knew. Akiteru nodded but continued eating.

"Understand the man, Kei. He's busy working for the future of his company."

And once again, he left the dinner table after hearing his brother's bullshit. Tsukishima doesn't care if its for the company or whatsoever, but the fact that Osamu had missed so many times on trying to make it up to him, that is what he is pissed about.

After shower, he is sitting on his bed staring at his phone. Contemplating. Should he call Kuroo or not? Should he invite him over the opening or not? But it might sound like he is desperate to have people come tomorrow.

But still, he remembers saying it to him the other night yet the man fell asleep. He just hoped that the man heard it before sleeping...

And at last, it came. It was around 8 am when they decided to cut the ribbon, and there were many onlookers that applauded as they announced that they were finally opened. Tsukishima smiled as mostly college students came over to have a look inside the shop. He decided to be the one who took a tour around the shop, answering queries from the students.

In the end, customers flooded in. There was a man named Udai Tenma who was a fledgling manga artist who came and shook his hand, thanking him for opening an art store so he wouldn't have to travel so far. Tsukishima also thanked the man for coming over and choosing his shop as well.

"Tsukishima Kei-san?" A delivery man who was holding bouquets of flowers stood outside.

Tsukishima took a step forward and accepted the delivery. He saw the the first bouquet was from Osamu, while the other was from his mother and Akiteru. He signed the slip and thanked the driver before he walked back in to place it near the stands.

"Excuse me, my friend want to take a picture, is it alright?" A young woman wearing a high school uniform asked. She held a smartphone on her hands and standing behind her was her timid friend.

"Sure." Tsukishima smiled. The young woman's friend walked towards him timidly and bowed before she stood beside him. He put his arm behind him and leaned as the other friend took the photo.

"Thank you so much! We'll come by often, Tsukishima-san!" The young woman exclaimed as her timid friend dragged her out of the store.

Lunch came, and their food was sponsored by Hinata and Kageyama who came by to see how Gekkō is doing. Tsukishima had fun teasing the two seeing that Hinata already has a ring resting on his finger. Kageyama was a stuttering mess, and he could 't even retort back properly.

"Thank you for visiting. It really means something to me."

"What? Of course we'll come! You've been waiting for this your whole life!" Hinata exclaimed.

"We're proud of you." Kageyama said, before they said goodbyes to each other.

Yamaguchi waves at the duo before he went back inside and helped with the cashier. Looking at his own reflection, Tsukishima couldn't hide the fact that he's exhausted. His perfectly side swept styled hair was disheveled, and the collars of his white polo shirt was crooked. The sleeves that were folded became undone, and his gray slacks were all wrinkly.

The shop had survived another wave of customers that came in the afternoon. A group of manga artists came by, as well as a large number of art students from the nearby university came and raided his store. He barely have energy left but he still managed to smile in front of customers. He doesn't know why there are people who ask for pictures with him even though he is looking shit right now.

After accounting, the total sales they managed to pull of today was a whopping ¥2,000, 000. Upon looking at it, he saw that almost aisle were completely empty and needed restocking as soon as possible. Yamaguchi could not believe it either, they only looked at each other with mouths dropped.

Still, upon achieving such feat, Tsukishima still feels disappointed. He wanted to show his success to the people he treasures the most, but no one he expected to came did came.

It is already 8 in the evening and past the shop's working hours. Yamaguchi left, his cashiers already cleaned up the counter and bid goodbye a few minutes as well. He was left alone in the store, watching people pass by outside.

Tsukishima wanted to go home, but he still wanted to wait. He wanted to see if maybe Osamu or his brother would come, even at this time. His mother promise as well, so maybe Tsukishima had to wait and see if she's coming. Patience is a virtue, he guessed.

He just loitered around the store, with a clipboard on hand. He decided to just check which products needed restocking so he can call Yaku tomorrow. As he finished checking which products needed it, he went back to the counter to check the time.

9:30 PM.

Disheartened, Tsukishima weakly placed the clipboard on the counter. He walked towards the switch and flicked it, making a couple of lights turn off. He doesn't know why he feels so disappointed like this. A bitter taste came and spread inside his mouth, and it became hard to swallow everything.

Is he not enough? Was the effort he did was not enough to make everyone see he is capable of doing this? He wanted to at least show his brother that art is meaningful to him. He gritted his teeth as tears started to form and blur his vision.

"Are you still open?"

Tsukishima whipped his head towards the entrance when he heard someone talk. Kuroo stood there with a brown paper bag on his hand and a lone sunflower on the other. The bed hair Tsukishima that always hated was still there and he looked lavishly good looking.Exhaustion was visible from him but it didn't make him less handsome.

God. Why is it always like this? Kuroo would always pop up and appear whenever he is feeling sad or miserable making everything bearable. He swallowed back the lump on his throat and walked towards him.

"Good evening. Welcome to Gekkō. What can I do for you?" he breathily said.

Kuroo's upper lip rose to a corner. "Wow, am I gonna have a private tour of the store?"

Tsukishima playfully rolled his eyes. He stared at Kuroo for a long time before the man spoke.

"Here, these are for you." Kuroo handed him the sunflower and the brown paper bag. "I wanted to take you out and eat tonight but I figured that you must've been tired all day so I took the liberty of bringing food to you."

"And the sunflower?" Tsukishima asked shakily. Trying to stall the tears that were so close to falling.

"A token of appreciation for you." Kuroo seriously said.

He looked at Kuroo. The sharpness of his jawline never changed and he still look like a sculpture. Kuroo turned and looked around the shop. Since the lights were off and only four soft lights were left, it made the room dim yet the ambience was somehow romantic. His hazel eyes then looked at Tsukishima's honey eyes, before he spoke and smiled softly.

"You really did a great job today, Tsukishima. I'm so proud of you," Kuroo softly said.

After hearing those words, Tsukishima's tear started to fall. The ugly feeling of disappointment towards himself suddenly faded away upon hearing Kuroo's words. His heart became full, and his system felt elated. As a soft sob escaped from his mouth, he saw Kuroo noticing that he was crying.

The smile faded on Kuroo's lips. Concern was evident on Kuroo's face. As the man opened his lips to speak, Tsukishima did not waste time and threw his arm around Kuroo to hug him. His chin rested perfectly on Kuroo's shoulder.

The soft sobs turned audible enough for the both of them to hear echoing inside the store. Tsukishima's tears kept falling, like there's a race between them. He continued to cried and he felt Kuroo's arm wrap around his body and hugged him tighter.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kuroo whispered sweetly near his ears that sent shivers down his spine which made him cry harder.

He asked himself why. Why did he not make the decision to run away with this man and marry him instead? Will he ever felt this way if he decided to marry and love Kuroo instead? Those questions came into his head as he cried.

"What's wrong, hmm?" Kuroo whispered once again.

"Nothing..." Tsukishima said but it came out muffled.

"But why are you crying? Kuroo softly asked. The concern in his voice was laced with something else. Pain?

"Bad day."

"What happened?"

Tsukishima moved his head as if shaking it to deny answering the question. He just felt Kuroo's hug tightened.

"Please don't cry baby..." Kuroo shakily breathed.

All the more reason he had to sob. He felt Kuroo's finger run through his hair as if trying to calm him down. They stayed hugging in that position until eventually, his sobs toned down a bit.He took that time to close his eyes. Now he just realized that Kuroo's scent felt nostalgic. The same musky scent that makes him feel comfortable and safe.

No one spoke. They let the deafening silence take over but he could feel his own heartbeat synching with Kuroo's. As time passes, he could feel his worries being washed away.

"You're late." He softly said. Tsukishima is still hugging him, but he doesn't know how will he face Kuroo after crying like that. He heard Kuroo sigh.

"I got busy. I'm sorry. I was supposed to go earlier today but Konoha dragged my ass back into the meeting room again." Kuroo explained honestly.

Tsukishima hummed.

"But what matters is that I'm here now, right?" Kuroo softly said that sent the butterflies inside his stomach rampage.

"Yes." Tsukishima buried his face on Kuroo's shoulder to hide his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am always grateful for your support. 💖 Imagined Kuroo was so close to crying if Tsukishima didn't stop lmaoOoo


	27. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.

He didn't move. Tsukishima stayed that way in Kuroo's arms. The latter didn't mind at all, Kuroo even hummed softly as his hand softly caressed Tsukishima's back. Tsukishima sniffled, before he savored the last seconds of the feeling. Its weird. It felt like home.

Tsukishima was the first one to move away from their position. His puffy red eyes that were visible through his glasses averted away from Kuroo's gaze. He didn't saw the unfamiliar emotion that was on the man's face as he slowly moved away.

"I'm sorry. Its embarrassing that you needed to comfort me like this."

Kuroo swallowed hard. His jaw clenched beforehe closed eyes. "It's alright. You don't have to be embarassed about it."

His eyes traveled back to Kuroo's. When their gazes met, that's when he felt this warm feeling scattering all thoughout his body. A blush appeared on his cheek as he eyed Kuroo's concern towards him.

"...I'll just cleanup. You can go home now if you want to." Tsukishima said.

"I'll wait for you."

Tsukishima shook his head to the side. "You don't have to."

"I'll drop you off to your house. Its already late."

Tsukishima turned around and walked towards the counter. He heard footsteps follow behind him and as he placed the flower on the counter he looked back at Kuroo again.

"I won't go home. Not until I feel...fine towards the people I live with." Tsukishima quietly said.

He didn't hear a reply from Kuroo. Silence reigned among them but then Kuroo answered.

"Where will you stay?" His voice sounded like a whisper, like Kuroo had difficulty saying those words.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll stay here. Or maybe I'll just check in a hotel..."

"Come with me then."

Tsukishima's eyes widened at Kuroo's suggestion.

"Come with me. I'll let you stay for tonight...or for as long as you want." Kuroo took a step closer.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and averted his gaze again. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

A sigh escaped from Tsukishima's lips. "Fine. But I'll leave tomorrow morning."

After their talk, Tsukishima had to properly close the shop. He didn't have to worry about tomorrow since his staff already has key duplicates for opening the shop. Gathering his things, Tsukishima followed Kuroo into his car.

He checked the time. Its almost 10 in the evening, yet he still can't find himself yearning for sleep. He was tired, but he can't find the urge to yawn or be sleepy at all. As he sat inside the passenger's seat, the familiar cologne of Kuroo enveloped his smell.

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo slid inside beside him and start the car. Kuroo caught him looking, but the latter didn't break out into the usual grin he has.

He set his bag on his lap. The drive was smooth. Music was playing softly from the car's stereo. The little things made him think that everything he is feeling now is all too real. Like in one giant snap, he'd be back into feeling shit again.

Questions. A lot of questions popped into his head as he thought as to why the people he expected to come didn't come. Again, the anxiety he was feeling a few moments ago came up.

He was fiddling with his fingers when Kuroo's hand reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Tightly. He looked at Kuroo in surprise but the man was focused on driving.

"You're driving."

Kuroo's brow lifted. His lips pursed before he answered. "Your point?"

"You need two hands to drive."

Kuroo looked at him weirdly. "I can drive perfectly with one hand."

His lips went shut. Tsukishima's eyes traveled to their laced hands.

"Then what is this?"

Kuroo didn't answer. Instead, Kuroo lifted his hand and kissed the back of his palm. Tsukishima could only jaw drop in disbelief, but it was odd enough that he didn't feel annoyed.

"Stop thinking about anything."

His heart felt like it was being held softly by warm hands. It burned, but it didn't hurt. It was the type of feeling that kept on sending tingles and shivers in his body.

Sighing in defeat, he let Kuroo hold his hand until they reached their destination. Surprisingly, the place they went to was just a few blocks away from Blank Space's building.

It was a high end condominium, and apparently Kuroo lives at the very top. Tsukishima took notice of the glances that werethrown to them when they walked into the lobby. He threw onlookers a sharp glare and raised an eyebrow.

He heard Kuroo chuckle lowly beside him which made him look at the man.

"What?" With his eyebrow still lifted, Tsukishima asked.

"Nothing." Kuroo smirked. Their hands were still laced together until they reached the elevator.

"What is with this place? Can't people just mind their business?" Tsukishima half whispered as he watched a couple look at them.

"Don't mind them..." Kuroo whispered near his ears. "They're just jealous."

Tsukishima frowned. "Why the hell would they be jealous of me?"

"Because you're with the hottest CEO of all time."

Tsukishima scoffed. Now this is the Kuroo he knew. He rolled his eyes playfully.

It didn't took long to reach the penthouse. Kuroo now had to let go of his hand, since his handprint needs to be placed near the door to unlock it.

"That's some high end stuff right there..." Tsukishima couldn't help but feel amazed at what he saw.

"My friend installed this. He said its to keep away intruders..." Kuroo mumble lowly as he pushed the door open.

When they got inside, Tsukishima eyed the area. The furnitures are still incomplete, but it exudes modernity and class. It seems like Kuroo just got this place recently, since the vases across the room are still in bubble wraps.

They walked up to the stairs as Kuroo led him into a room. He frowned when he noticed that this was Kuroo's room. In confusion he looked back at Kuroo who was starting to remove his watch and placed in on a vanity.

"Is this where I'll be sleeping?"

"Yes."

"I can't sleep here, this is your room!" Tsukishima exclaimed.

Kuroo only gave him a look as he removed his tie. The man didn't listen to what Tsukishima was being concerned about, as he just continued to move around his room.

"Kuroo!"

"Sleep here. I'll be sleeping in the other room."

"But-"

Kuroo sighed. "You don't need to think about whatever you're thinking about. You need to rest."

He watched as Kuroo took a couple of clothes from his closet and gave it to him. A powder blue towel was also followed. He only eyed Kuroo and waited.

"Wash up and sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Kuroo let out a tired smile before he walked out of the room.

He placed his bag on the bedside table. Tsukishima thentiredly removed his shoes and neatly placed it by the door. Following Kuroo's instruction he went to the bathroom door just near the walk in closet.

The anxiety he was feeling was reduced when he felt warm water. He massaged his scalp as he shampooed his hair. An adequate amount of body wash was what he used to wash his body. He wanted to try and take the tub's jacuzzi, but he was too wary about being Kuroo's place. Instead he enjoyed the warm shower.

He didn't know how long he stood there just feeling the trickling water over his body. He finally stepped out and took his time. After taking that peaceful shower, he dried himself off using the towel. Surprisingly, the clothes Kuroo gave him fitted him so well. This doesn't look like the size of Kuroo's clothes. There was also a blower at the cabinet, so he took his time drying his hair too.

Tsukishima went out of the room and he noticed that the aircondition was turned on. Kuroo was rummaging through the vanity, and noticed that he finally went out of the shower.

"Feeling better?" Kuroo asked.

He only replied with a nod. He hung the towel at using the wooden hanger. His eyes didn't left Kuroo, who was busy looking into something. Even when Tsukishima sat on the bed, his gaze didn't leave Kuroo's back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking for a flashdrive needed for tomorrow's presentation. We have to close a deal tomorrow with another client."

"I see."

Tsukishima muttered an excuse softly as he slid inside the duvet and lie down the bed. As Kuroo noticed that he was also lying down, he stopped what he was doing and started to close the drawers.

"Found it?"

Kuroo's jaw visibly clenched for some unknown reason. "Yes."

Kuroo turned and walked towards the door, but Tsukishima spoke.

"Kuroo."

Kuroo was already twisting the knob. He didn't face Tsukishima but he stopped on his tracks.

"Yes?" It almost sounded like a painful whisper.

"Won't you stay? It's your room after all."

He didn't know what's gotten into him. Tsukishima wasn't sure if whatever he is doing right now is something he is supposed to be doing.

He saw Kuroo's hand clenched tightly the flashdrive he was holding. The hand that was twisting the knob moved away from the doing it.

Kuroo walked back slowly. He went to the other side of the bed. But before he lied down beside him, Kuroo placed the small black thing he is holding on the other table.

"I'll close the lights and leave the lampshade open for you." Kuroo reached for a small remote and pressed something on it that turned the lights off, leaving the lamp emit a soft warm light.

The bed rocked slowly as Kuroo took his place beside him. They shared the duvet as well, but Tsukishima doesn't mind.

He saw Kuroo close his eyes but his breathing is still indicating he is awake. Tsukishima only eyed the features that the lamp shed light onto, Kuroo's nose, lips, and chin. He then moved to look at the ceiling.

Tsukishima enjoyed the silence for a while. He listened to Kuroo's breathing, and to his own as well. Then he was suddenly reminded of the same scene by the countryside.

"I can't believe we're sharing a bed like this again." Tsukishima softly said.

Kuroo didn't reply. He doesn't mind at all, so he continued.

"Do you remember that night? There was a stormand it was raining badly. And then you found me almost dying on your doorstep."

"I do."

Tsukishima blinked. The response surprised him.

"The only difference is that last time was raining, but this time you were crying." Kuroo seriously replied.

"Right."

Silence came once again. He held the thick covers tightly as a thought came into his mind.

"Do you think..." he drawled.

Kuroo looked at him expectantly. His hands felt cold, as nervousness took over him. Is he really going to ask this question?

"If I took your offer to run away that time, will I be happier?"

Tsukishima turned to his side and looked at Kuroo. The question must have made Kuroo off guard, since he saw a different emotion than his usual pokerface.

"If I said yes to your offer, do you think I'll be able to live a perfect life with you?" Tsukishima's question was said with utter seriousness.

He noticed how Kuroo's lips quivered and his eyes faltered. The man wasn't one to avert his gaze but this time he did. Kuroo looked away.

"I can't guarantee you that."

Tsukishima waited.

"Perfection...I can't guarantee you perfection. There will be times that we are not on the same page. We will fight over the little things. We will argue. We will make each other annoyed." Kuroo continued.

One thing that Tsukishima noticed was that Kuroo's voice turned shaky. He never spoke to him like that. Is this making him emotional?

"I can't guarantee you that we will be living a perfect life, Kei. But one thing that I can guarantee you is happiness. Never in my life I will make you cry. We will fight, but if I see you cry... Its all over for me. That's why I'll always make you happy. Because I love you."

Upon hearing Kuroo's words, his head felt empty. He doesn't know what pushed him to do what he did.

He kissed Kuroo. With his hand placed on Kuroo's cheek, he gave Kuroo a sweet kiss. The tears were fresh in his eyes again, so he closed his eyes and felt the kiss.

It took a few seconds before Kuroo processed everything and started to kiss back Tsukishima. An arm slithered to Tsukishima's body and pressed him closer to Kuroo. In a swift second Kuroo was already on top of him, deepening the kiss. He threw his arms around Kuroo's neck, as he felt him nibbling on his lower lip.

Kuroo broke away. The two of them looked at each other with same the intense emotion they're feeling.

"What are you doing to me, Kei..." Kuroo closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Tsukishima's.

That's what he was thinking also. His heart couldn't stop hammering inside his chest as every second passed by. Should he? Or should he not? He bit his lower lip and spoke.

"I want you, Kuroo." Tsukishima bravely said.

Kuroo lifted his head and their eyes met again. This time, he saw the passionate look on Kuroo's eyes. It was so intense that it made Tsukishima shiver.

"Don't say things if you don't mean it, Kei... I'm already enduring so much..." Kuroo drawled in an almost low growl.

He didn't even reply. Instead he just reached once again for Kuroo's lips and kissed him. Like a thread that snapped, Kuroo's patience snapped as well. The man didn't wait for anything at all and instead removed his own shirt and flung it somewhere in the room.

Tsukishima moved from his position. Still kissing each other, he felt Kuroo's hand move and reach for the shirt he is wearing. He hastily took it off as well, and even removed the blanket that was covering the two of them.

A soft gasp escaped from his lips when Kuroo sunk his lips on his neck. Kuroo feasted on it and adorned it with kisses. As he moved slightly to the side, the man was able to find the soft spot and sucked on it.

As Kuroo's lips were busy leaving trails on his neck and chest, his hand reached for the waistband of Kuroo's shorts. He heard Kuroo hiss when his hand moved and touched the bulge in Kuroo's crotch to stroke it.

"Kei..." Kuroo growled lowly.

Kuroo removed his hands from touching and pinned them to the sides. Kuroo kissed him deeply once more, and now moved down to suck on his hardened nipples.

"Ah!" Tsukishima moaned loudly as he felt Kuroo's tongue graze on his peak. Soft suckling sounds were heard Kuroo moved and suck continuously, making Tsukishima's body arch in pleasure.

Like paper burning, heat scattered throughout his body when Kuroo removed the remaining clothing in his body. His own member was dripping wet, and Kuroo's eyes darkened at the sight of his bare nakedness.

"Kuroo, what are you doing-- Ah!" Tsukishima couldn't finish his sentence as Kuroo was already down south kissing the insides of his ties.

When he felt a finger and a tongue toying near his entrance, he totally lost himself. Especially when he felt Kuroo insert his fingers and gradually quickened the pace, his head was on the clouds.

"Ah! Kuroo! Mhn!" He moaned in pleasure as he felt Kuroo's fingers move in and out of his wet hole.

Kuroo cursed softly and when he noticed that Tsukishima was already dripping wet, he went and held Tsukishima's member.

"Mhm! K-Kuroo...please...Ah!" Tsukishima mewled.

He didn't know exactly when Kuroo removed his shorts as well. Now that they're both finally naked, all he was waiting for was Kuroo.

"Baby, are you sure you really want this?" Kuroo whispered near his ears. The impatience was visible in his tone.

"Yes, please Kuroo..." Tsukishima breathed. He reached and kissed Kuroo again. Their tongues clashed before Kuroo went to position himself to enter him.

Slowly, he felt Kuroo's wholeness inside of him. He heard Kuroo moan lowly when he finally went inside of Tsukishima. All he could do was curl his toes and arch his back in pleasure.

Kuroo started moving. The ecstasy he was in couldn't give him the ability to distinguish what is happening anymore, and all he could feel was pleasure coursing through his body.

"Aah! Haa..." Tsukishima moaned loudly as Kuroo quickened the pace. His hands gripped the sheets as he held his feet and legs up in the air to fully feel Kuroo's thrusting.

"Th-There...Aah!! It feels so good...!" Tsukishima arched his back as Kuroo hit his pleasure spot.

"Ngh!" He heard Kuroo grunt as his thrusts became erratic. His hands reached and caressed Kuroo's chest, and moved to touch his cheeks.

Kuroo leaned down and kiss him. Tsukishima could feel that he was going to come soon, so he held Kuroo tightly.

"I wanna come...Kuroo... Aah!"

"I'll let you come so just endure... it.. Ngh.. A little bit more..." Kuroo breathed.

After a few hard and quick thrusts, the two of them savored their climax. The release was hot and he could feel it inside filling him up.

"I love you, Kei.. Please wait for me... I'll do everything to make you mine again..."

Tsukishima couldn't heard clearly what Kuroo has said, since he was already being pulled by the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! It took a long time before I updated again :( I have so many university stuff to do 😭😭 I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though its a bit short.


	28. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Here is Chapter 27.

"...need to go."

He moved but only an inch. His eyes were casted once again in the never changing dark sky filled with stars. All his troubles seem to never go away.

"We need to go."

"Go where? The last thing on my mind is going out of the country but its not probable because knowing my brother, he'd shut down all of the flights to make me stay."

"I found a place."

Tsukishima moved to look at the man but his frown deepened because his face was blurred. He went to blink for several times but it remained the same.

"Where?" Tsukishima asked. The words came out of his mouth naturally, everything else seemed familiar again.

Is he dreaming?

"He found us a place. Its in Hokkaido. Its far, but its secluded."

"...Are you sure that he won't mind?"

The man went towards him to envelope him in a hug. The scent of familiar musk entered his nostrils as the man put his chin over his shoulder.

"He already moved on. And he already have someone else..."

"I'm pretty sure he won't do it for me if you didn't say it."

"He's not that kind of person to hold a grudge. And I told you, he already moved on."

"He still loves you, I'm sure."

"But I love you."

Tsukishima couldn't answer. He wanted to call out the man's name but it was odd, because he could not make any sound. Everything was fine until he felt as if he was being pulled back once again by reality. 

Slowly, he felt his body ache as he tried to move to his side. He stretched his legs but when he moved, he felt pain surge into his lower body. His lower back hurt as well. A soft groan escaped from his lips.

His eyes were closed but he felt someone kiss his creased forehead. He heard a chuckle when he clicked his tongue softly. Tsukishima wanted to sleep in today, since his body felt sluggish. All the while he was trying to rewire his brain and refresh what he had dreamed about, he woke up to Kuroo humming a soft tune beside him.

"Shut up." Tsukishima softly mumbled. 

Kuroo blinked his eyes in surprise. The man knew that Tsukishima was awake, but he probably expected that Tsukishima would wake up regretting his decisions. 

"Good morning to you too," Kuroo chuckled.

"There's no good in this morning when I get to wake up and hear you hum while I'm trying to get some sleep." 

"Heartless as always."

He shifted his head so he could glare at Kuroo. When he opened his eyes and saw Kuroo's topless body, the initial plan of glaring at man backfired. His cheeks burnt red, so he buried his face on the pillow once again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My body hurts."

Kuroo chuckled once more. "You brought this to yourself."

"And if I did? God knows that you enjoyed it as much as I did. Imagine that, getting to fuck with your crush because he's depressed of his fucked up life."

Kuroo's face straightened. His arms crossed and his eyes only looked at Tsukishima who was facing down. Half of his body exposed tight grip marks from Kuroo last night.

"Did you really think so? That I should be happy you're on my bed right now?"

"Isn't this what you want? Not exactly this but..."

A sigh of annoyance escaped from Kuroo's lips. His brows furrowed, his jaw clenched. Tsukishima couldn't see any of those since his eyes were closed and buried.

He felt the bed move when Kuroo stood up. Tsukishima took this time to move and look at the man who was standing near the walk in closet. 

"You should get some rest. Your clothes are already laundried, they're inside the bathroom. If you're hungry you can eat whatever you like downstairs." Kuroo said as he took a suit. He pulled another drawer and brought out a towel and placed it over his shoulders.

Kuroo walked towards the door, not even throwing a gaze at him. Tsukishima saw the darkened expression on his face. 

_Was he offended by what I said?_ Tsukishima thought.

"Where are you going?" It was his last attempt to catch his attention. He suddenly felt the need to apologize to him because of the things he said.

"I have a company to run. If you'll excuse me," Kuroo said, as he slammed the door close.

He blinked. Is Kuroo mad? But its the truth right? Kuroo probably wanted to at least bed him and that opportunity came last night. His memory was hazy from last night's experience, but his body could remember the pleasure. Plus, he was more concerned of what he had dreamed this morning.

The scenes are becoming clearer. He could make it out very clearly, but the problem is the person he is interacting with. As he thought about it before, dreams that included the people he is with in his everyday life was kind of okay, its just that this specific dream with this certain man gets all blurry.

Hokkaido. The man mentioned about going to Hokkaido. He also mentioned about someone else finding that place for them... Will he be able to find answers in Hokkaido?

Tsukishima moved and stretched. He should probably get ready too. Gathering his strength even though he's tired, he dragged himself to the bathroom. His eyes traveled down to the sweatpants he is wearing. He doesn't remember dressing himself, but maybe Kuroo did. Now the guilt suddenly came to torture himself. He shouldn't have said that to Kuroo.

The morning shower he took was long enough to make him almost take a nap inside. He was brought back to his sense when he heard the door outside creak, indicating Kuroo was inside the room. So he hurriedly went out of the shower, wore the same clothes that he was wearing as he came here, and went out of the shower. 

His hair was still dripping wet. He didn't mind, but he wanted to at least catch Kuroo inside the room. When he came out of the bathroom, Kuroo was standing at the vanity, and from the reflection of the mirror he saw Kuroo looked at him. 

Tsukishima slowly dried his hair off using the towel before he walked towards Kuroo. He stopped a few meters away from the man, whose back was facing him. 

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes. I have a meeting to attend to."

Tsukishima nodded slowly. "Alright. I hope you can close that deal with your client."

He heard Kuroo sigh heavily before facing him. The intensity in his eyes never changed, as he stared at Tsukishima.

A hand brought down the towel he was holding. He licked his lower lip before he could say anything else, but Kuroo was the first one to speak.

"Haven't I made my intentions clear to you, Tsukishima?" 

He froze. His eyes could only linger on Kuroo's devilishly handsome face. Intentions? Like...his feelings? His brain literally short circuited at the question.

"And did you really think that last night was only a spur of the moment kind of thing?"

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak but Kuroo only closed the one meter gap from them. Kuroo's hand went to Tsukishima's face and cupped it.

"A-Are you sure about what you're feeling? T-That could fade away easily you know. And I told you that I'm..."

"Married? You know marriage is a life-long commitment. And your so called husband, is he committed to you?"

"He is--"

"Committed to his work. "

Tsukishima's eyes faltered for a bit. His gaze drifted away slowly from Kuroo who just dropped the bomb of truth. When Kuroo noticed his expression, he run his thumb through Tsukishima's cheeks.

"I just want you to realize that I don't want to pressure you.But I'll be here for you. Always."

Tsukishima felt shivers run down his spine. "What do you mean what is real? Do you know anything about this, Kuroo?"

Kuroo only dipped down to kiss him. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Before he could reply, Kuroo already walked out of the room. He stood still inside the empty room while his brain is going haywire.

From Kuroo's statement, it seems like it meant something else. His hand went through the side of his head to grip it, since a tingling pain emerged. After a few moments of staying in that position, he gathered his things and went downstairs.

Kuroo dropped him off first in his shop. The whole car ride wasn't fun, because he was too bothered by what Kuroo said. His head felt like it was going to explode because of the things he is thinking about. The dream, Hokkaido, Osamu, marriage, and Kuroo...

"Good morning, Tsukishima-san. Are you okay?" The young staff asked him as he entered the shop. He blinked once, before he eyed the young woman who asked him a question. 

"I'm fine."

"Ah, Tsukishima-san!" The young woman exclaimed.

Tsukishima turned back slowly. He held the strap of the bag he is with while waiting for the answer.

"There's someone that who wants to see you... I don't know if you know him but he says that he knows you."

He turned his body to face his staff. Tsukishima's forehead creased. "Who?"

"He's already inside your office..."

The young woman jolted when Tsukishima hastily turned to walk towards his office. He tried to rack his brain of who could it possibly be but no one else came to mind. His heartbeat increased, not because of excitement but because of nervousness.

A person who claims to know him?

When he opened the door to the small office, he saw a man that was standing a few meters away from him. As he walked inside, he noticed the the man was admiring the painting that he hung on the wall.

"Its really a good painting, Tsukishima. You're a really talented painter." 

"What are you doing here?"

Tsukishima eyed the man who was wearing black rimmed glasses over his pretty deep emerald eyes. His navy blue suit looked neatly pressed, as well as his slacks. Tsukishima noticed that there was coffee cup carrier placed on his table that contained two coffee cups.

Akaashi Keiji only turned his body to his direction. He stared at Tsukishima for a while before he went to the small lounge area wherein a white barstool was. Tsukishima walked slowly, his eyes still on Akaashi until he reached his swivel chair.

"I thought that I'd pay your art shop for a visit. Its really nice you know. I bought a few brushes for my niece."

He didn't reply. The way how the two of them only stared at each other bothered him. Plus, the way how Akaashi stared at him meaningfully slightly ticked him off.

"You told my employee that you know me. Is that true?"

Akaashi walked towards the table where the coffee was. "I brought you coffee. Would you like some?"

"I don't drink--"

"Cappuccino so I got you latte instead. Is it alright?"

His hand weirdly accepted the cup and held it. He felt the warmth of the coffee through the cup so he held it with both hands. His eyes stared at Akaashi once again.

"Its fine if you don't trust me. But I'm here to let you know that I'm an ally."

Tsukishima scoffed. "An ally? And who do you think my enemy is and that I needed an ally?"

Akaashi sipped from his coffee but never left his gaze. What Akaashi answered sent goosebumps to his body.

"You know damn well who."

Tsukishima placed his coffee back on the table. Finally, a person that could possibly answer his questions. 

"What do you know?"

Akaashi chuckled. A small smirk never left his lips.

"What do you want to know?"

There was a mischevous glint on his visitor's eyes. It felt like he was about to have a deal with the devil.

"During the contract signing, what were you doing there?" Tsukishima fired a question.

Akaashi blinked, not expecting the question. "I am your lawyer, of course."

"And what were you doing that time when I saw you in Kuroo's office?" 

Akaashi sat back on the barstool rolling his eyes. "To work, obviously. Are you going to spend this whole time to ask about me? Aren't you going to ask about anything else?"

Tsukishima shifted the weight of his body to his other foot. He glanced back at Akaashi, trying to sort out his thoughts first on to what questions should he ask first.

"Who...am I?" Tsukishima blurted out which made Akaashi sigh loudly.

"What? You said to ask anything!"

"Well not about who you are! You're the one who knows that very well.'

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance. He moved and sat on the swivel chair, pissed off. What's with today? Yesterday, it felt like he was drowning with his tears and his emotions. Now, he felt like his mind was purposely being played at.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Its because you're asking the wrong questions, Tsukishima." Akaashi said. "But the right answers come with a price. Are you willing to pay for it?" the man with emerald green eyes asked.

"What are you the devil?" Tsukishima frowned.

Akaashi shrugged. "I'm just doing my work."

A few seconds of silence fell among the two of them. Tsukishima was contemplating whether what question shall he ask. He swallowed hard.

"Am I really married to Osamu?"

Akaashi's eyes lit up, but there is something else behind that expression of his.

"No."

His body went cold. When he felt his ears ringing, a pain shot through his head again. He was suddenly reminded of that time in his memories where he was fighting with Akiteru.

_"You won't marry him because of that person? Is that the reason, Kei?"  
_

Akaashi noticed his distressed. He stood form his position and walked towards the desk. Instead of comforting Tsukishima, he leaned over his ear and spoke.

"You didn't marry him. Your brother tricked you into marrying that man because you have something else that he wants."

"What?" Tsukishima breathed. He was trying his best not to pass out because of the information that he knew. "B-But you were there when I signed the marriage contract, you saw it."

"It wasn't a marriage contract, Kei. They needed your signature so that they can transfer the huge amount of shares that your father left you for the company. Akiteru wanted to take advantage of your memory loss and lured you into signing that paper."

He couldn't believe it. He had an inkling that it could be true but now that it is, he doesn't know what he is going to say.

"No...th-this can't be true..."

Akaashi smiled bitterly. "Then what is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are currently a few chapters away before the ending, so I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can TT_TT I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	29. Run

It was already noon when Tsukishima saw his mother and brother came back from _god_ - _knows-where._ He was already in his work clothes and ready to leave for work peacefully, but now he have to put up with these people.

"Leaving for work already, Kei?" His mother asked before pulled a chair away from the dining table. Akiteru looked like he was talking with someone over the phone, but his attention was clearly at him.

"Can you stay for lunch? Your brother has something to tell you about the company."

Tsukishima turned his head and stared at his mother with a blank face, before his eyes traveled to Akiteru. After hearing what Akaashi said, his view towards his family changed. He knows that it will only take a while until he starts to remember and how none of this happening in the present is real. 

The way how the chair sounded as he dragged it away from the dining table was too sharp that it caught his mother and his brother's attention. Akiteru looked at him weirdly, but he only stared at his brother with a straight face.

He had no energy to face both his mother and Akiteru. As he sat, he only eyed the empty plate only to be filled with food later. Akiteru was still on the phone, even though he is seating already in front of his food. They ate in silence, but his mother was sending him a concerned look.

"Kei, what's wrong? You've been avoiding us for a days now." His mother tried to coax a reaction from him but he didn't budge. He continued eating in silence.

Across him, Akiteru was looking at him curiously, but his eyes held a different expression. The phone call ended, so he started to eat. His eyes remained on him like a predator watching his prey.

His mother looked at Akiteru, asking for help. Akiteru sighed, but shook his head to the side.

"Don't bother any more, Mom. Maybe he has problems about his shop, and he wants to resolve it alone." Akiteru said, before throwing an innocent look at him. "Is your shop going well? You just opened a few days ago right?"

His mother looked at him expectantly. But Tsukishima did not answer. Again.

"Kei, can you please tell us what's wrong? Is your head troubling you? Shall we schedule another appointment for your doctor?"

He just shook his head to side. His eyes drifted to Akiteru, who seemed to have stopped eating and now just giving him a stern look. 

"Then what's wrong? You've been avoiding us, Kei. If its for the time when we couldn't come at your opening, I'm sorry. We were caught up in a board meeting and didn't knew the time what your shop will be holding its ribbon cutting..." His mother explained.

He frowned in displease. Board meeting? Didn't knew the time? That's bullshit. Tsukishima exactly said the time beforehand and its impossible for them not to miss it. And in fact, that's not even the reason why he is feeling this way. Bubbling anger was boiling inside of him. For his mother. For Akiteru.

Besides, even if they didn't knew the time they could have at least gone the next day. But it seems that they're too busy plotting behind his back. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He tilted his head. Tsukishima reached for the glass of water beside him, and drank from it. He excused himself as he finished eating, standing up and walking away from the two of them. He ignored his mother's calls, but as he neared the stairs he heard Akiteru stopped his mother from calling him.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth. He was still shaking from knowing the truth. He felt used. By his brother, his mother, Osamu, basically by everyone. He doesn't know how much lies he has been living into. Akaashi witnessed how he broke down upon hearing the revelation to him back in the office. 

His fingers shook along with his aching head. A tear fell down from his eye, but Akaashi stood there in front of him, casually leaning forward and watching him accept the ugly truth. His emotions was in a train wreck, he didn't know exactly what to feel first. 

"So, how did it feel? To know the answer?" Akaashi said.

"I can't...I don't believe you for a single bit." Tsukishima gathered his remaining sanity to keep him from losing his head. Akaashi scoffed before knocking on his desk.

"You need to start waking up now, Kei. Before they can take everything else away from you. They already took your memories with them and your shares, but are you going to let them take away the truth? I call bullshit." Akaashi continued. His tone had an underlying darkness within, as if coaxing him to do whatever he has to do. 

All the while Akaashi was speaking, he was left speechless. It took him so long before he can sort everything out properly inside his head. Once Akaashi saw that he was looking less shocked, he leaned back to reach for the black briefcase that was plopped on a small table.

"Don't let them manipulate you anymore, Kei." Akaashi tiredly smiled at him. "I know what it feels like to be played." 

As he bid him goodbye, he stood near the door as if he forgot to say something. He looked back at Tsukishima, who was looking at him too with fresh tears in his eyes.

"I'm feeling quite generous today, so shall I let you in a little secret?"

His tear-stained face looked at Akaashi. While the latter only gave him a weird smile. Now that he noticed, there was something different with this person. The more Akaashi Keiji tried to hide his dark personality, the more it bloomed. Like right now. The expression the man held is like he is enjoying Tsukishima's misery, but is still helping him.

"About your best friend?"

Tsukishima's heart thumped. "Yamaguchi? He's involved in this?"

Akaashi wryly smiled. The man only tilted his head to the side before he left the room. 

Casting his eyes down in his still shaking hands, he relived the memory of that encounter. Tsukishima held the strap of his bag which contained the important pieces of his memories. The sketchpads, a couple of pencils, and a notebook wherein he kept the list of real estate agencies he went to. 

He couldn't drive so he rode a cab. Last night, after including the recent memory he had of when he was speaking with someone about going to Hokkaido, he finally made his decision. If Yamaguchi is involved in this, he will pry every single bit of information from him. Even though it will break Tsukishima, because trusting him was the first thing he did when he woke up from his coma.

The sun was hot, although dark clouds slowly gathered and covered the sky. He could feel the soft whispering of the wind, on his arms, and on his face. The district looked lively as ever, as it neared its annual district sale. He stood a few meters away from his shop, just staring at the few people that was inside looking at his merch. Yamaguchi was beside the cashier and his employee. Their eyes met, and Yamaguchi beamed at him and waved.

He could not even lift the corner of his lips. If what Akaashi said is right that Yamaguchi is involved with all of this orchestrated lies, he doesn't know what to do. Or who to turn to. A face popped inside his head. Kuroo Tetsurou. His lips went dry. He himself also don't know if the man will help him, a stranger whom he had a one night stand with. 

The man says he has feelings for him, but Tsukishima is one to decide if those are real or not. But he doesn't know it yet. He can't decide right now that he knew about he was being played like a marionette puppet.

The chimes tinkled when he walked inside the shop. A few heads turned when they saw him, but the gazes aren't for him, but instead towards the man behind him who held a friendly face.

"Finally! We meet again!" A man with such an explosive aura greeted him. Yamaguchi watched them from the cashier, but he couldn't see who Tsukishima was talking to so he quietly walked towards them.

Tsukishima's attention was now caught by this man. The man looked confused as to why Tsukishima acted like he didn't know him, but the man pulled out a small black and gold calling card.

Bokuto Koutarou. That's what the name engraved on the card. He looked like some bigshot, but he looked back at the man, he was only wearing a black dress shirt paired with gray slacks.

"Who are you?"

The man, Bokuto Koutarou, only pulled out his phone and showed him a photo. He looked at it curiously and saw that in the picture, they were both standing together and behind them hung a 40 x 50 painting. 

"I bought your painting when you had an expo. You were recommended by a friend, and I really took a liking to your paintings. Especially that snowy forest!" Bokuto smiled.

"Friend?" Tsukishima's confusion took another turn. He didn't even notice that Yamaguchi was in front of him, shielding him from Bokuto. 

Bokuto only let out a small laugh. "Don't act like you don't know him!"

"Excuse me, Sir. My friend seems really uncomfortable. I suggest you leave," Yamaguchi politely said. Bokuto looked offended, but didn't pay attention to it. Instead, he only looked at Tsukishima before he smiled.

"I'd love to catch up with you. I just came back from a year long cruise, and its been months since I tried to look for you. But you were here, right exactly near the heart of Tokyo!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Sir, please leave." Yamaguchi blocked his view. That was the only moment when Tsukishima saw how Bokuto's friendly smile faded away and turn into something dark when he looked at Yamaguchi. 

"Then I'll go now. Your friend seems really adamant in making me leave. Sheesh, just when I already found you..." Bokuto turned his back towards them and headed to the door.

Before Tsukishima knew, he spoke. "I'll call you. I'd like to hear from you too."

Bokuto only gave a smile, but then threw a sharp glare towards Yamaguchi. With that, the two of them left standing near the doorway. They let the students behind them pass, but they kept standing there in silence.

It was then when Tsukishima was finally pulled back to reality. The coldness he felt for Yamaguchi returned, while Yamaguchi only looked at him in relief. He didn't want to waste his time, so Tsukishima walked to his office wherein the presumable truth he heard from someone else uncovered a day ago. Yamaguchi followed his trail, like a puppy.

"Are you okay? The man seemed really weird. I mean who goes upfront into a stranger he absolutely never met?"

Tsukishima tilted his head. He put down his bag and unloaded a single sketchpad before he flipped it open. He waited for his best friend to speak again.

"I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable. I had to make him leave before he could make your head hurt."

"I wasn't uncomfortable though."

The cold reply made Yamaguchi stop. He looked like he was about to say anything but when he heard Tsukishima's reply, a different expression fell down on his face.

"But he was clearly talking to you like you're familiar with each other! He absolutely never met you, Tsukki." Yamaguchi nervously smiled. He walked towards where Tsukishima is and stopped in front of his desk.

Tsukishima uncrossed his arms. "A person I have never met will not have a picture with me standing near the painting I made."

The color drained on Yamaguchi's face. Tsukishima only made a half smirk before he threw the sketchpad on the table. Yamaguchi's eyes trailed from Tsukishima's face, down to the drawing he showed. It was the sketch he made of the beach house and a lighthouse that kept vividly appearing in his dreams.

He only observed how Yamaguchi reacted. The paleness of Yamaguchi's face never went away as his best friend stared at his drawing.

Silence fell on the two of them. Nobody dared to speak, the confidence in Yamaguchi's eyes were nowhere to be seen as he cannot keep eye contact with Tsukishima anymore. The never ending thumping of Tsukishima's heart inside his chest kept ringing inside his ear. Does this confirm that Yamaguchi is really involved with this? He breathed out.

"Hokkaido."

Yamaguchi looked back at him. Along with fear, there was another expression that was visible on Yamaguchi's face. Pain? He doesn't care. Tsukishima wants to hear the truth.

"Do you know what I did in Hokkaido before I got into an accident?" Tsukishima asked. His tone was cold.

"T-Tsukki wh-what are you saying?"

A short, nervous laughed came after Yamaguchi's question. Tsukishima knows it now. 

"Is this part of Akiteru's plan? To make me trust you? Were you plotting with them, Yamaguchi?!" 

Surprisingly, Tsukishima's voice didn't crack after shouting like that. Yamaguchi is shaken, his eyes wide from shock after hearing Tsukishima's outburst. 

Yamaguchi tried to walk towards Tsukishima to hold his arm but Tsukishima avoided it. Tears were now forming in his eyes, and a fat drop rolled over his freckled cheek.

"I-I wasn't part in any of this, Tsukishima. B-Believe me. I never wanted to be part of anything at all. I didn't want you to get married to Osamu at all because he's a lying freak-"

"And you're not lying to me?" Tsukishima blurted out.

"Please, Tsukishima. Believe me. I-It was all Akiteru's plan."

The desperation in Yamaguchi's eyes never left. His best friend pleaded, and it looked like Yamaguchi was close to kneeling down to the ground.

"Then why did you not tell me? I thought you're my best friend?" Pain was obvious in the way Tsukishima said those words. "I trusted you! You even told me to get my memories back!"

Yamaguchi's tears didn't stop falling down. "I know. But believe me, Tsukishima. Akiteru held it against me, s-so he tricked into getting on his plan."

Tsukishima shook his head in disbelief. A dry laugh escaped from his lips. 

"Then tell me what happened in Hokkaido." Tsukishima hardly said. Yamaguchi froze once more, as if that one word is something that makes him malfunction. He could not muster up a reply, and that is when Tsukishima knew that he is done. He moved and picked up the sketchpad before moving back to his desk and leaned there.

"I don't know, Yamaguchi. I don't know if I can believe you anymore."

Tsukishima stared coldly at the person a few meters away from him. The words Akaashi said echoed inside his head. The right answers come with a price. 

Without a word, Yamaguchi quietly left his office. Moments after that, he felt his knees give up on him that he had to hold on the desk for support. He could feel his heartbeat increasing and blood rushing up to his face. But one thing that surprised him is that he never had any migraine attacks after getting the worse one a day before.

He just spent the whole day inside his office. Tsukishima wanted to mourn for a friendship that has been lost, but he has no time to spare because he wanted his memories back. He wanted his life back.

The puzzle is starting to look like a clear picture now. All Tsukishima needs to find are the pieces that he needed to finally remember. He knows that Akiteru tried to marry him off to Osamu, who is a complete stranger to him. He also knows that Yamaguchi was used by Akiteru because his brother held something against him, but what is it? And finally, Hokkaido. That place boggled his mind to the bits. 

He doesn't know Akaashi Keiji's number, but he remembered that someone from Kuroo's company told him that Akaashi works there. Tsukishima pulled out his phone and dialed Kuroo's number, but he was being redirected to voice mail. From his drawer, he pulled out small paper and called the number written on it.

He expected Konoha to answer, but a different employee answered the phone. He asked for Konoha, but the lady said that Konoha is out with Kuroo in an important business meeting. Tsukishima ended the call, defeated.

Exhausted, he called it a day. He left the shop in the hands of his trusted staff and went home. It was only 4 in the afternoon, yet he already feels sleepy. Once he rode another cab on the way home, he didn't notice that sleep took over him and fell asleep.

Luckily, they were only a few blocks away from the mansion when he woke up. He noticed that there was a few cars that was parked near their house. His brows furrowed as he went out and walked towards their house.

A helper greeted him and told him that the visitors were expecting him. He was already expecting a certain group of people, and when he passed by the large living room, he saw Osamu with his mother.

Disgust took over his body. He didn't even tried to hide the displease on his face. Osamu noticed that, but he still made a beeline towards him with a smile on his face. His 'husband' tried to lean towards him and kiss him but he evaded it by moving his head away.

His mother gasp when she saw what he did. "Kei! What's wrong?"

Tsukishima threw a distasteful look at Osamu. "What are you doing here?"

Osamu looked confused but he still kept his facade on. "Well, your mother said that you've been on edge since you opened your shop, so I brought a peace offering." He motioned at the blueberry cheesecake that was already sliced and prepared near the table.

Tsukishima wanted to laugh. He wanted to let out a sarcastic laugh and thrash at this man, but he could not let that happen because he knows what Akiteru might do. That control freak knows nothing and he uses people like they are chess pieces.

He faced Osamu. "As my husband, aren't you aware that I don't like blueberry cheesecake?"

From that statement, Osamu looked flustered. He tried to find words but Tsukishima spoke again.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to do much after all." Tsukishima only shifted his gaze back to his mother. "I'm tired. I'm heading upstairs. I won't dinner with you because I've already eaten mine."

The rest of the people inside the room were taken aback by his actions. Tsukishima don't care. At all. He just wanted to get into his room quickly, and finally get the proper rest he needs.

He immediately crashed onto his bed after finally reaching his room. He cried for a couple of minutes, until his sobs turned into sniffles, and his sniffles turned into a steady breathing pace indicating that he was asleep. Time passed after that, and he woke up into seeing the red digital clock beside his bed flashing 9:45 PM.

After he got out from the shower, his phone never stopped ringing. He looked at the called ids and saw that it was Yamaguchi. A bitter taste spread inside his mouth, so he threw his phone on his bed and ignored the calls. He went to his workspace, which is the painting room, and there he finally tried to get on the job he needs to work on. Finding the beach house, once and for all.

The sketchpad and the small notebook lay open on the wooden desk. The only thing that is keeping him sane is the smell of paint and canvas inside this room. It truly felt like he was home and safe from the world. 

He clicked his tongue, pissed. He could not at least find anything on the internet about a lighthouse and a beach house in Hokkaido. He has crossed out many names of agencies and places that could possibly locate the beach house. He leaned back on his chair and sighed in annoyance.

"You seem stressed. Work related problems, I presume?" The voice that said those words made him sit up straight and close his laptop.

Akiteru stood by the door, fashioning an unbuttoned white dress shirt and an unkempt slacks. Akiteru walked towards him but he stopped at a good meter. Tsukishima used his arm to cover the notes he made, pushing it far back behind him.

Akiteru's eyes squinted, before it traveled back to Tsukishima. "What is that?"

"Nothing. I just made a list of possible suppliers for my shop." Tsukishima directly glared at Akiteru's nonchalant face. 

"I see," Akiteru hummed and shifted the weight into his foot. "Mother said that you and Osamu had a fight?"

Tsukishima snorted. "A fight? That wasn't even a fight," he said.

"So you misbehaved, Kei." Akiteru darkly drawled the words out of his mouth. Tsukishima couldn't help but feel annoyed at the term that his brother used. 

"And your point?" Tsukishima fiercely retorted. Akiteru only blinked at his comeback. Slowly, as if realizing something, his face lit. His brother's eyes traveled back to the notes behind him, then back to him. 

"Goodluck to your...supplier finding." Akiteru mysteriously said before going out of his room.

"Where are you going?"

Tsukishima could not shake the feeling that his brother already knows. He looked at his brother who was already outside the room, only to look back at him to answer his questions.

"To look for a client." Akiteru said with a glint of darkness in his eyes. He left Tsukishima gasping for air, because of the nervousness he is feeling. 

What will his brother do? Tsukishima thought. That's why he needed think fast and act quickly to find where the beach house is. 

The unsettling feeling never bothered to leave him. He spent hours inside the art room, with nervousness slowly gnawing his heart away. The silence inside his room made him more uneasy, but his attention was diverted to the small ringtone his phone made. Another call.

It was from Yamaguchi. Even though he still contemplated if he should answer or not, a part of him pushed him into swiping the green button.

"Hello?" The sternness in his voice was clear. Tsukishima waited for an answer, but he could only hear Yamaguchi's heavy breathing.

"Tsukishima, you need to listen to me."

Tsukishima moved slowly. His heartbeat thumped with that rhythmic beat of fear he is feeling. His eyes looked at the lighthouse he drew. It looked like the light was flickering, and a sound of the waves was calling to him.

"Yamaguchi? What's wrong?"

"You have to leave. Don't stay there anymore. I know you're trying to find your way to the beach house but you can't stay there anymore."

"What? What's happening?"

Tsukishima stood up. He could hear a storm brewing as he stared at the lighthouse. The sound of people fighting. Car driving. The crashing of waves...

"He knows. He already knows you're doing something behind his back and he's trying to make me do it again... You have to go, Tsukishima. I won't let him do it again this time," Yamaguchi shakily said.

"He? My brother? What is he going to do to you? Yamaguchi!"

"Just do it, Tsukishima..Please." Yamaguchi said over the line before it got cut off. The tone haunted Tsukishima that he stared at his phone for a long time before he pulled himself back into reality.

He tried to calm himself and breathed. If he's going to leave now, where will he go? Should he bring his car? What about money? Shall he discard his phone and buy a new one? All kinds of thoughts rushed into his head, but what he needed the most now is to get out of here, quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its midterm week. :/ I couldnt update last week so I'm gonna do it now. >w< I hope you enjoy this chapter


	30. Place

He stopped to catch his breath. Tsukishima felt the trickling of his sweat on his back. He turned his head behind him, looking back at the place where he ran away from.  
  
Tsukishima pulled out his phone from his hastily worn hoodie. His phone showed the time, which is not really an appropriate time for someone to leave their house because their brother might pull something crazy. Its already ten minutes before midnight, and he is lucky enough if he cant find a taxi that can bring him to the nearest bank.

He took another sharp exhale before he continued to walk-run, carefully pulling down the black cap over his face further to cover it. Just to be careful, he even removed his glasses and switched to wearing contact lenses. Tsukishima reached the stop wherein people usually wait for either the bus or a cab, but the road is now dead empty.

Tsukishima scooted a bit over to the left. The lamp post was shining overhead, and he moved over the dark area wherein he could not be seen. His heart hammered when he saw a car passing by, and could not calm down after seeing the plate number on it which is not his brother's.

A notification pinged his phone that a taxi near him is available. With his shaky hands, he pressed the "book" button. Within seconds, he could see the upcoming headlights of a vehicle going near him.

The yellow vehicle stopped right before him. Tsukishima didn't even wait for the driver to open the door because he opened it himself, immediately sliding in the back seat. He placed his small bag beside him before he could lean back and exhale once more.

"Mizuho Bank please."

He saw the trivial look on the driver's face. "At this hour? I think the bank's close."

Tsukishima blinked. "Aren't they supposed to have atm machines?"

The driver hummed when he realized. They finally took off, and Tsukishima took this time to finally close his eyes and figure out his next move.

It didn't take him long to pack clothes. He grabbed the nearest black backpack and picked a couple of clothes and underwear, never minding the way how it looked inside his bag. Tsukishima didn't bother changing into something else, and just decided to wear a black hoodie over his pajamas. It feels uncomfortable, although he had no choice. The sandals on his feet were the only thing he could easily reach and put on before he disappeared.

His hand reached his bag which is beside him. Cradling it, in fact. As if he is going to protect it with his life. Everything happened too fast. The call from Yamaguchi, and running away without everybody inside the house knowing.

Knowing Akiteru, once he figured out that Tsukishima had ran away, he will immediately contact his men to look for him. His brother will probably try and use his connections into finding him, especially those who are bank owners. 

Another sharp exhale escaped from his lips. The only plan he has now is to withdraw all of the remaining money on his bank account in Mizuho in Shibuya. Tsukishima is sure that his brother will check where is the last time he used his cards, and this will give him ample time to escape Tokyo to finally go to the one place he wanted to go.

It was already 12:30 AM when they reached Mizuho. It was eerily quiet, even though Shibuya is restless at day. He nodded at the driver who dropped him off, and went straight towards the atm machine. Anxious and tired, as well as with his fucked up vision even though he is wearing contacts, he leaned at the machine for support because he feels like his knees is going to give up any second now.

His phone vibrated in his pocket but he didn't answer it. He sighed. Another thing that he needs to dispose of is his cellphone. The wad of cash that came from the atm machine seems unreal, and it seems to dangerous to travel with almost a million yen inside his bag. Without a choice left, he put it inside a small brown paper bag before he stashed it inside his bag.

If the night was cruel to him, so was the morning. Tsukishima barely got any sleep. The bustling sound of the people inside the airport was what woke him up from an unplanned 10 minute nap. With his face still covered by a cap and a hoodie, he stood up to find the restroom since he could not bear it anymore. The stares of the people looking at his disheveled form huddled up at the side of the airport wall, he means.

Still cautious, he treaded the large Narita International Airport looking out for people that might look like one of Akiteru's men. He could not help but sigh in relief when he finally reached the men's restroom. Tsukishima occupied one of the vacant cubicles, undressed, and changed into a much better casual clothing. Although his sandals seem out of place, he doesn't care anymore and headed out of the cubicle.

As he placed his bag on the sink, he carefully took out the contact lenses first adn put them into its small container. He used his other hand to open the faucet and when he heard water gushing out, he leaned down to wash his face. As soon as he was done, he muttered a small curse because he doesn't have anything to dry his face with.

Strangely, a man with short stature reached out a packet of folded tissue. Tsukishima could not make out the man's features, but he was certain that the man had a weird hair color that reminded him of pudding.

"Here," The man said. His voice was low and relaxed, but Tsukishima still couldn't find any other reason why would he offer him a packet of tissues.

"Are you sure you won't need it?" Tsukishima squinted his eyes trying to get a good view of the man's face. Its a bit blurry, but the man has the most striking, yellow, cat-like eyes ha had ever seen. 

"Yes." The man held a small smile, but his eyes never left Tsukishima's face.

"Thank you," Tsukishima accepted even in doubt. "For helping a stranger like me."

The man seemed to let out a small chuckle. "You're never a stranger to me."

Before Tsukishima could reply, the man was already walking out of the restroom. He shook his head, because he had enough weirdness in his life anymore. And he believes that it will end the moment he leaves for Hokkaido.

With a hooded jacket this time, he went out of the restroom to at least get something to eat. He knows that his money will not last for about a few good months and that it another problem that he'll need to try and solve.

A cup of hot americano in hand and a small bagel on the other, he found a hidden seat beside the coffee shop he ordered from. Since his flight is not leaving for another hour, he decided to hang around the coffee shop, but of course hidden from plain sight.

He pulled out the sketchpad filled with his drawings. Tsukishima made a mental note to try and find lodging first when he arrive in Hokkaido, since it'll look like it will take time before he can find this place soon. 

Tsukishima stared at the drawing once again. Will he really find answers to his questions in Hokkaido? His hand drummed on his thighs as he bit his lower lip with worry. This is his last shot in trying to regain his memories, and if didn't come back... he doesn't know what to do.

He was also worried for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima wanted to message him despite everything they fought about back in the office, but opening his phone actually puts him in the risk of being caught. After making his brother think that he might've went down south, he could not risk this plan at all. He was brought back to reality when he heard an announcement played all throughout the airport.

As soon as his flight number was called, he immediately stood up and threw his empty cup. Pulling down his hood and cap lower, he cautiously walked out of the shop and headed towards the boarding gates.

His eye caught a man standing a few meters a way from the coffee shop, clothed the same way as bodyguards. Fear ran through his system, as he try to evade the person by going along with a cluster of people heading towards the same boarding gates.

Tsukishima hasn't let go of the fact that his brother might've caught a whiff of his trace in either airports. And looking back at the person who looks like he is looking out for someone, all Tsukishima wanted was to get on his plane and leave Tokyo.

Luckily, he got what he wanted. His heart could not stop beating in an erratic pace the moment he landed on Sapporo. It feels like his insides started to churn itself making a mess out of him. He held the sketchpad to his chest as he walked out of the airport. 

Weird. It all seems weird. That weird feeling of nostalgia never left him the moment he stepped out of the plane. Was it the cool breeze of air that is making him feel like this? He doesn't know. All he could say was there was this unsettling feeling that sat at the bottom of his stomach. That weird feeling that makes him want to puke? Tsukishima sighed. Maybe this is the effect of getting no sleep at all.

After asking the kind driver that drives the taxi he rode, he found a cheap lodging place near the heart of Sapporo. The good thing that he liked is that no one can suspect that this place is a lodging place beneath this towering buildings.

Tsukishima stared blankly at the small 4 cornered room. This will be his safe haven until he finds the beach house. His body instantly plopped down the soft bed and it didn't take that long for him to be asleep.

Strange. After drifting in the darkness for some time, he found himself in a different place when he opened his eyes. He moved his hand, but it feels like everything was a dream. But its different this time. It doesn't feel like his environment is blurry as before. Everything else was clear. The view is nostalgic. He is standing near a cliff facing the sea. The salty air is blowing against his skin, but it felt quite nice.

"I told you that they wouldn't find us here." A man said in an almost teasing tone. 

Tsukishima sighed. He expected the man's face to be blurred out just like how when he was dreaming, but his eyes only went wide at the unexpected turn of events. 

It was Kuroo. It is definitely Kuroo. Although this time, his jet black hair was styled differently. But that familiar hazel brown eyes, even the small smirk that he is wearing right now. Tsukishima knows that it is Kuroo. 

He wanted to call him out, but different words took over.

"I know. And its beautiful." Tsukishima casted his eyes back to the sea, but he still couldn't get over the fact that Kuroo is here. In his dreams that were supposed to be his memories.

"But you doubted him." Kuroo hummed, as if teasing him. "I told you that he would help us."

"But still, that doesn't erase the fact that he still loves you. He did it for you Kuroo. Not for me." 

He walked a few meters away from Kuroo. He watched the waves roll over the sea up to the white shore. Beautiful. This place is like a living painting.

Tsukishima heard Kuroo sigh behind him. Until he found Kuroo beside him, trying to reach for his hand and intertwining it with his.

"Its over, Tsukishima. What happened between me and him, its all in the past. Its the one thing that I regret. I was never supposed to be in a relationship-"

"With him, because he was just a friend. I've heard that for t a thousand times."

Kuroo sighed exasperatedly. He brought Tsukishima's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. It made Tsukishima's insides warm and all fuzzy.

"I know you're overthinking." 

Tsukishima scoffed. "I am not."

Kuroo lifted his eyebrows and smiled. "I know you are. I know when you're mad even when you're trying to deny you're mad. I know you're happy even when you try to say you aren't. And I know you when you're overthinking. Your forehead would never stop creasing and eventually you'll find yourself stuck in that loophole again."

Tsukishima's eyes softened. He looked back at the warm hazel eyes that never left his. Kuroo took a step forward before he pulled him into a hug.

"Don't overthink anymore, baby. I only have you. And it will always be you. Not him. Not anyone else. You will always be the one that I will always love."

Those words echoed inside his head until he finally woke up. There were fresh tears falling from his eyes and his breathing was labored. His hands felt numb and it was shaking terribly.

Why did Kuroo appeared in his dreams? Or memories? Why did it felt like everything was real and it all happened in the past?

Did Kuroo lie to him about not knowing him? Tsukishima couldn't stop crying and he doesn't know why. He didn't expect that dream at all, does this place really have a connection with everything else that he needs to know? 

He breathed out. Slowly. But the tears could not stop falling. Though he finds a strange detail upon waking up from his dream.

Instead of his head that was supposed to be aching, it was his heart. His heart hurts more than his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting. This is a short update :( Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.


	31. Hue

To say that Tsukishima was tired was an understatement.

He was exhausted. No, if there are anymore words that could replace exhausted, it would be that. Tsukishima plopped his worn out body on his bed face down as another tiring day ended. He shifted from his position and his eyes immediately caught sight of how his once kept room looked like something else. 

His worn clothes were littered on the floor and paper from take outs were still placed in the side of his room. A long frustrated sigh escaped from his lips before he gathered his strength and cleaned his room. Time painfully passed by, and his head was already swimming in the clouds. Well at least now his room was clean.

Tsukishima picked up the folded clothes from the small closet near his bed. He never forgets to wear his hoodie whenever he tries to go out, even when he is going out to take a shower like right now. He took careful steps as he strode the hallways going to the shared bathroom.

He always goes around this time because there are almost no people that comes and takes a shower. Its also because its the only time he gets after using the entire day to find the beach house. Its been like this for three days straight. Leaving the ryokan early and coming back late at night. 

And he still has no leads as to where the goddamn beach house is. 

As he dipped his body on the warm water of the bath, he let it wash away his tiredness. But his worries remained. Tsukishima thinks that he is running out of time, and money as well. His patience was never long, but he thinks that this time patience is indeed a virtue. Shall he fail everything, the cost will be much more than he is losing right now.

The idea of Kuroo being the blurred man in his dreams never left his head. He wanted to deny it with all his heart but the resemblance was too uncanny. Tsukishima was mad at himself for not being able to see this right from the start, but he still needed proof. He doesn't want to disappoint himself anymore.

He sighed before lowering himself underwater. He was never good holding at holding his breath but there was that sensation again that kept on creeping on his body. When he submerged himself, the image of being under pitch black water appeared inside his head which made him jolt back up to the surface. Because of this, he struggled to cough out the water that came rushing inside his nostrils. 

He held support at the small rock stairs a few inches away from him. He coughed out and tried to wipe away water from his face before he weakly went back to a sitting position on the bath again.

Stupid. Tsukishima felt stupid. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as his mind drifted to the other things he was thinking about. The amount of panic he must have caused to his brother is enough to throw him off for a few days, but it has been almost weeks since he left. Its surprising that he is not seeing any familiar faces around the place he's been staying in. 

Though its not that he wanted to see anyone, he just needed this space to fully execute his plans. Until he finds the beach house and the light house. Finally finished with his hour-long bath, he went to bed with his body free from exhaustion. Knowing it himself, it'll just return the moment he wakes up tomorrow to continue his unending search for his memories.

"What can I get you?" A young woman smiled at her with a notepad in hand. Tsukishima moved to the side to put his bag beside him before he faced the woman.

"Set 1. But can you switch it out with miso ramen? I'd like to have karaage for the side."

The woman duly took not e of his order. Before she could leave, Tsukishima added another one.

"And a pint of Sapporo Beer."

The woman nodded and turned her back. Tsukishima could only lean back in annoyance since today was another of not finding the hell he is looking for. He's been to a lot of real estate agencies, he felt the judging eyes of all those people because they are not buying his story. In the end, he couldn't find any single lead at all.

As much as he wanted to open his phone and check the news, it could probably put him into a bad spot. His GPS could probably show his location and his brother might take this as an advantage. 

He pulled out the sketchpad and flipped it open to the page wherein the sketch of the place he is looking for is. The color started fading since it has been exposed to sunlight. Since his order will take a few minutes long before it could arrive, he decided to retouch the sketch. Tsukishima opened the small pencil case he brought and spilled out its colorful contents. He started with the lighthouse, and traced the lines before he colored it vibrantly.

He was busy retouching the beach house when his order came. He just let the woman put it neatly in front of him, while he put the sketchpad to his right. As he used his chopsticks to slowly stir his ramen. As he was about to slurp the noodles, he heard a voice of a child gasp beside him.

"Its the wighthouse!" 

Tsukishima whipped his head to his right, and there was a child peeking on his drawing. His forehead creased when the child eyed his sketch, as if he had seen it before.

"D..Do you know this?" Tsukishima lowly asked.

The child, who presumed to be a 5 year old girl, nodded enthusiastically. "We went there yesterday!"

The way how his heart hammered ecstatically inside his chest was what made his body all fuzzy. An unexpected lead? How surprising. Tsukishima totally forgot that he was about to eat the ramen. Instead faced the child and brought his sketchpad closer.

"Are you sure? This lighthouse right here?" Tsukishima prodded. The child only looked at him weird before answering.

"I said yes! Yuki went there with Mama and Papa!" The child, whom he presumed to be Yuki, exclaimed.

Tsukishima nodded and licked his lower lip. "Can you bring me to your Mommy and Daddy? I just need to ask them a question."

The child blinked as if she was weighing her options. She hugged the small bunny plush she was holding before she spoke.

"Are you a bad guy?"

He felt his lip twitch before it broke into a small smirk. "No, but my brother is."

She gasped. "Your brother is a bad guy?!"

"Yes. My brother is an evil magician and he casted a curse on me." Tsukishima said. He saw how Yuki's eyes sparkled and her guard went down.

"And you need Mommy and Daddy's help to lift the curse? Okay! I will help you!" The child caught his hand and tried to pull him towards the direction wherein where her parents could be.

Tsukishima bowed politely before he introduced himself. He also told them his story, but with less exact details.

"The place we went to was near Shakotan. We were supposed to go to Cape Kamui but we got side tracked instead. We wanted to go camping by the beach, but we noticed that it was private property." The mother said, as she held Yuki in her arms.

"Was the private property this beach house?" Tsukishima moved to show the couple his sketch. The mother gasped and a smile was painted on her lips.

"That's a really nice drawing. You really got every single detail of it." She replied. "Anyways, when we were about to leave, my husband saw that there was already someone staying there. Maybe a tourist who is currently on a vacation."

His heart hammered. Tsukishima racked his head to think of people who might know the location of the beach house already. Did Akiteru beat him to it?

"Can you please tell me how can I go there?" Tsukishima said in an almost desperate tone. 

"He said he was cursed by his brother, Mama! We need to help him! Yuki thinks he is a lost prince!" The child exclaimed, but she was shushed by her mother in embarrassment . Tsukishima motioned that it was alright, and he didn't mind at all.

This day wasn't bad at all, Tsukishima inwardly thought as he sat back to his chair and finally eat his meal. He felt re-energized because of the fact that his search ended in just a split second. After paying for his meal, he went back to the couple's table to say his thanks before he finally left the restaurant.

He walked freely at the streets of Sapporo. Although with his hood still hang from his head, he feels like he can run freely since he already knows where he can go next. As he watched the orange streaked sky fade into light hues of purple, he somewhat found peace watching the sunset.

Or so he thought.

As he walked nearer his ryokan, he noticed how eerily quiet it was. It was never like this, because at 6 PM, the streets would be packed by people going in and out of the small store near it. Tsukishima slowed down on his tracks, as if weighing himself whether he should walk or not. His long lost fear woke up, thinking that maybe Akiteru beat him into finding the place he was looking for.

He pulled down his hood lower as well as his black cap. His steps were cautious, as if carefully treading shark-filled water. The moment he saw a man wearing a suit from the corner of his eyes, his first instinct was to run away.

He ran. But as soon as he reached the corner leading outside the street of the ryokan, he felt strong arms wrap around him. That was the moment where his body was filled with fear, and he didn't know what to do. Tsukishima struggled, thinking that he was taller than the person behind him and that he should have an advantage over him, but the person holding him was stronger.

"We found him." The man said loud enough for his in ear piece could here. Tsukishima saw a few men walk towards him.

"Please calm down. We will not hurt you." The man said in front of him but his head was clouded his fear.

"He said that we should sedate him." The man holding him said, before someone else brought a piece of cloth and covered his nose and mouth with it.

When Tsukishima breathed in the chemicals, his body went weak and limp. The last thing that he saw was the purple hued sky before darkness enveloped his body. 

Strange.

His body felt like he was floating again. When was the last time that he felt this way? He moved his hands, and the sensation was familiar enough for him to finally remember. Right. It was like this when he was floating mindlessly in that eternal darkness before he woke up from his coma. But this time, his environment was not shrouded by darkness anymore.

When he looked around, it was in a weird shade of light gray. Eventually when he decided to walk further, it changed into several hues of blacks and whites. He stopped and blinked, because it feels like he was one step away from something he wanted. 

That was when he heard muffled voices. He tried to follow it, and when he ran it became closer. And closer. Until he stopped at the sight of that man's face. Kuroo was smiling back at him but he was saying something else. His voice was being drowned by the unending muffled sounds causing him to finally wake up from that dream.

Tsukishima noticed the spotless white ceiling. His body felt heavy, but he has no injuries at all. He muttered a small curse when he lost consciousness with his contacts on, but thanked the heavens that he can still see. Good. He can run away from where the hell is this. 

That was what he thought, but there was something else to this place he is at that pulled curiosity out of him. The bed smelled like the sheets were freshly laundered. He eyed the room, there were a couple of shelfs with books neatly stacked on it. A small desk with lamp, and a large sliding door that probably led to a balcony. 

The moment he stood up from his bed, it was like he was moving too freely. LIke he had been here before. He strangely knew where the slippers would be, and when he opened the door he was greeted by an empty hallway filled with a few more doors. He didn't mind, because his heart was racing inside his chest. 

The floor was made of dark hardwood, and it looked shiny because it seemed like it was waxed. When he reached the stairs, he noticed the tiny details that was put onto the railings. It was carved smoothly, no flaws at all. Tsukishima walked down and saw the living room. It all seems too familiar.

He closed his eyes. He tried to guess it by intuition. On his left, there should be a large brown table with the television on it. The couch will be covered with white and blue pillows, but sometimes it could be brown instead. There should be a big blue carpet that sprawled on the floor, and a wooden ceiling fan with three light bulbs on it that hang from the ceiling. 

When he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. He was right. Tsukishima's hand shook from the feeling, because he's really here. What caught his attention was the small tinkling sounds the seashell windchimes outside. He could also hear the soft rolling of the waves when it reached the sea. 

Slowly, he opened the white screen door. He was greeted by the white pebbled sand and the blue sea. Tsukishima eyed it, taking it in as he walked towards it. This. This was the place in his dreams that he kept seeing. He removed his slippers, and walked towards the shore to feel the water on his feet.

He closed his eyes. He felt like he was going to cry. When he looked up the cliff, there stood the lighthouse. He looked back, the beautiful beach house was what he saw. But there was something else he felt. He felt like he was going to cry, really. But not from happiness.

Disappointment. He was disappointed because his memories aren't coming back like he expected. Did he escape Tokyo for this? To be disappointed? His shoulders dropped down as his head hung low.

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice called him.

He did not respond. The wind came and whispered something to his ears but he could not catch it. He let a tired sigh out of his mouth. Tsukishima could not believe it. He turned around and faced the man who was standing a few meters behind him.

"Why did you bring me here?" His face was devoid of any emotion since he doesn't know what he should feel.

"Aren't you supposed to be thankful since I saved you from your brother's men?" A smirk appeared on his lips.

Tsukishima watched at the wind blew again and it ruffled their hair. Softly again. He was starting to get annoyed.

"But why are you here, Akaashi?!" Tsukishima shouted. His tears fell from his eyes. He saw the stern look Akaashi gave him.

"Believe me, I didn't want to be here as well. I was just simply following his orders to bring you here."

Tsukishima frowned. "Whose orders?"

Akaashi put his hands inside the pockets of his khaki shorts. "Come. He's been waiting for you."

Tsukishima could not process anything at all, but he mindlessly followed Akaashi. They went back into the beach house, went up the stair case, and they went to the farthest room near the room he came from.

Akaashi stood at the door holding the knob, and looked back at him. An unsettling feeling came over Tsukishima, but he put on a brave face anyway. Akaashi opened the door and said a small good morning. Tsukishima followed and he could not believe his eyes.

Akaashi went beside the man and bowed before he stood beside him. Akaashi motioned for him to come closer and eyed Tsukishima as he was standing there like a rock.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak, but there was no words that came out. The confusion that hit him was too much. Akaashi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come closer, Tsukishima." Akaashi said in an annoyed tone.

"Its alright. It must be shocking for him too." The line was said in such a calm tone. "I'm sorry. Don't mind him, his attitude his not a hundred but he is useful enough in a lot of ways."

Tsukishima don't know what to do at this point. He felt like a hollow person. He walked languidly towards them, but stopped a few meters away from the desk where they are.

"I...thought you were working for Kuroo?" Tsukishima's voice cracked as he stared at Akaashi.

"That's what people thought too." Akaashi snorted as he crossed his arms. "But no. I work for him. And I think he's gonna explain everything to you." Akaashi shifted and faced the person he was implying to. "Can I leave now, Kenma?"

Kenma. The name ringed in Tsukishima's ears. He remembers that girl whom they met at the hotel mentioned the name Kenma as well, but why does this Kenma know him?

He didn't even feel Akaashi left. The only thing he was doing was staring at Kenma's cat-like eyes. 

"We met at the airport." Tsukishima said. Kenma only tilted his head to the side and watched him.

"How do you know me?" Tsukishima swallowed a hard lump on his throat because it felt like he was going to be devoured alive by the man who was sitting on the swivel chair. 

After that question, he saw how Kenma's face darkened. Kenma chuckled lowly, but he could felt the rage behind that chuckle.

"How dare you." Kenma spat out. Tsukishima froze at the tone Kenma used. Hate. There was a huge amount of hate from that one line he threw at him.

"How dare you forget a thing when you took away everything from me?" Kenma continued. Tsukishima's head started to pound, and a sharp pain came to the side.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about..." Tsukishima exhaled as he felt a tear dropping from his eyes. 

He hated the way how Kenma stared at him with pure anger. Tsukishima wanted to ask this man a lot of things but he could utter a single word.

"Did you know that I hate you? I hate you so much that I could hurt you." Kenma said. His eyes sharpened. "You know what's funny? I don't know why I'm doing this. I could expose your location right now to your brother who is currently at the airport tracking you down, but I don't know why I can't bring myself to do that despite all of the things you've done."

"You lost your memory. How convenient for you. You can't even remember how much pain you brought to me when I saw Kuroo falling for you."

Tsukishima's eyes widened. "Kuroo? Y-You know Kuroo?"

Kenma laughed dryly. "Of course I do. I knew him. I loved him."

Tsukishima could only hold his tears in. "What..."

"I loved him so much. I was doing everything for him. He was falling for me too at that time, you know. But you had to bring yourself into that picture. I saw him how he fell hard for you. I saw the way he looked at you every time he sees you. He loves you so much and I envied you for that."

"I..I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to say sorry. I already got hurt. And its fine. Because I already know it myself. I already know that Kuroo can never love me that way he loves you. I will never see him glance at me the way he glances at you. I will never see his eyes light up so much when he talks about you."

Tsukishima saw how Kenma's anger slowly dissipated into something bitter. But there were no traces of anger anymore, as if the person he met a few moments ago was a different one. Silence fell over them and no one dared to speak for a moment after he heard Kenma sigh.

"So what does it feel like to be back at the scene of the crime? Did your memories came back?"

Tsukishima smiled bitterly. "No. I guess it should be better this way, so that you can take Kuroo back. I can't remember him at all. I can't do anything for him at all."

"Bullshit. You're bullshitting me right now, Tsukishima. That's not what you would said if you have your memories back."

"Then what can I do?! I can't force myself to a person I can't even remember!" Tsukishima shouted. 

Kenma blinked and leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps what I will show you will finally put some sense into you."

Tsukishima watched as Kenma stood up from his chair. Kenma motioned him to follow him, and they went out of the room and went at the room across. The smell of paint quickly enveloped Tsukishima's nostrils, and he eyed the littered art materials that was scattered on the floor.

"Those are mine."

Kenma stopped on his tracks and held the black cloth that seemed to cover a large canvas. The size of the canvas is almost half of the wall they passed by. "And this as well." He said, as he pulled the black cloth away from it. 

Tsukishima's jaw dropped as he eyed the painting. He stepped forward, his right hand reaching out to the already dried paint. 

There. The muffling sounds. Its back again. 

As he looked at the painting wholly, he could hear large waves crashing, along with the loud thunder. Multiple scenes flashed in his eyes, and he breathed out shakily. The orchestra of different voices speaking was ringing inside his ears. It became louder and louder until everything halted.

"Now, do you remember what name did you give this painting, Tsukishima?" Kenma asked in such a trivial tone.

Tsukishima's hands dropped weakly. He could not believe it. 

"Moonlight by the Sea."

Like there was a switch flipped, everything turned white and clearer.

He remembers. Tsukishima finally remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Thank you all for patiently waiting for the update. I had a lot going on, since its almost Christmas break our school is starting to bomb us with school works. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	32. Fear

"How was school today?" 

Tsukishima stopped on his tracks to greet his Father. He saw the slight wrinkles that formed on his forehead, as well on the sides of his eyes. Nevertheless, he could still he their resemblance. Although his father's eyes had hued darkly due to age, their both held the same gold color. 

"It's fine." Tsukishima answered shortly which made his Father sigh.

"I still wish that you'd change your mind."

Tsukishima wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't since his father was one of the many people that understood him. Tsukishima walked towards where his Father is sitting and placed his backpack on a small chair before he sad a few meters away from him.

"You trust Akiteru. He can do it better than I can."

His father only tilted his head to the side and reached for the small cup of tea that was on the table. After a short sip, that was when he replied.

"Its not that I don't trust Akiteru's capabilities in leading, but I really wanted to have you take over the company-"

"I can't do that because-"

"You love art. I know that. Its the one thing that you could never let go of and exchange for anything else. And I understand that."

Growing up, he viewed his father as a person that he could always confide secrets with. His mother would often dote him, but Akiteru was there to keep his mother on his toes. His father was the one who lifted him up and everything, and let him made decisions by himself. Even the fact when Tsukishima told his family that he might like other gender other than girls, his father only shrugged it off and told that whatever makes Tsukishima happy, makes his father happy.

Tsukishima was thankful. He was thankful enough that his father was cognizant of the fact that he had zero interest in taking over the family business. Believe him, Tsukishima tried and enrolled for at least two years in business school, but he gave up halfway because he couldn't find himself doing all of that. 

He wanted to be detached from it. Art was his freedom. His father supported his notion of transferring to another program, unlike his mother and brother that almost criticized him in doing so. But now that he is on his third year in art school, he never regretted his decision. He was content.

"Thank you, Father. For supporting me."

His father showed a wrinkly smile before he reached and patted Tsukishima on the shoulder. "Always for you."

A week after that conversation, Tsukishima couldn't believe that the one person who supported him the most died. Heart failure, the doctors said. Tsukishima have always known this fact that his father has a weak heart, but everything just seems so unreal. Its like his colorful world turned black and white.

He graduated. He partied. Hard. There was a time where Tsukishima would never come home without smelling like booze and tears. He considered those as the darkest days of his life. But eventually, art was his savior. Art found him like he was its missing prodigal son. Tsukishima spent his days holed up in his art room, filling up canvas after canvas of drawings and paintings that was embedded with his feelings.

Though there were times wherein he had to attend at the company meetings as representative for his mother, since she still could not get over the their father's death. It was a sad sight to see, but he wanted to at least repay everything with just appearing at meetings like this. 

"Excuse me Akiteru-san, but I think it wont just work. We checked, and the amount that the company will be releasing for this project is too high. We cannot profit from this." A board member said, his tone laced with concern.

Tsukishima observed how his brother would response. In fact the member is right, the amount was too high, yet the profit that they would gain by the end of the said project is too low.

"I know, but we are businessmen. We take risks, Azunari-san. This project could be profitable enough!" Akiteru said.

He sighed. Tsukishima raised his hand to talk and all eyes were on him.

"Akiteru, I think they're right. You said that we are going for the high risk, high return strategy, but we can see it clearly that it just doesn't work. This may just lead to another problem that the company will face. You know how our investors work, Akiteru. Once they see a slight gap of weakness, they will start questioning our credibility."

Akiteru only stared at him blankly. He knew his brother well. When things don't go his way, he tends to be a bit irritable. And Tsukishima sees it now, the darkness that slowly crept on Akiteru's face.

"Well what do you suggest, Kei?" 

Tsukishima took a deep breath in before exhaling softly. He relaxed his shoulders as he leaned towards the table and joined his hands together. "We drop the project. High risks and high rewards play is good but now that we are still transitioning from the Chairman's death, we need to be careful. We still have a lot of time to draft a new one, something better that both our investors and consumers will like."

The meeting ended after a few more minutes of discussion. To think that he only came as a representative, he would gain the applause of his father's colleagues. He doesn't want to step on Akiteru's ego so he wanted to leave the building as soon as possible.

"Kei, right? We heard so much about you from your father. You really have the talent to run a company." A board member approached him from behind.

Tsukishima only showed a small smile. "Thank you, Mebuchi-san. But I would rather have my brother run this company. I could not possibly do it myself since I am talentless when it comes to business."

The man only blinked and chuckled. "Well what you showed earlier was not something a talentless person would do."

After that, his brother forbid him into going to the company to represent mother. Tsukishima understands that, but he thinks that it would be a bad decision, especially his mother is such in a weak state. Akiteru only got angry one time when he decided to go against his decision, and from that moment on he never took a single back to the company.

Years have passed, and his feeling towards art never changed. Tsukishima basically makes a living out of his art, and he still finds it overwhelming to think that he could see his name alongside with popular rising artists in Japan. Yamaguchi would often tease him, started from the bottom now were here, and Tsukishima would only roll his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"So, Tsukki. Now that you're career is blooming, I think we should do something about your love life." Yamaguchi once stared at him teasingly.

Tsukishima only shook his head to the side. "I don't have time to fall in love and get into a relationship, Yamaguchi."

"But when was the last time you ever kissed somebody, 5th grade?" Yamaguchi explained.

He rolled his eyes. "Its in college. When all of the other seniors dared you to kiss me, that was my last kiss. And besides, who am I going to date?"

He was too focused painting the details on the canvas so he did not see how Yamaguchi blushed profusely. Yamaguchi hid his face and lowered his head, and he seemed to mumble something else.

"...me, Tsukki."

Tsukishima looked back and asked. "What?"

"Date me, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima only stared at Yamaguchi who held a serious face. Slowly, his face started to crack into a smile until he cackled loudly. 

"Date you? Are you out of your mind, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi only smiled. "I was joking. But seriously, I think you should find someone that could make you happy aside from art. Someone that seriously loves you."

"Will do." Tsukishima smirked.

Find someone that seriously loves him. Tsukishima wanted to ignore what Yamaguchi said since he believed that its a load of bull. Besides, art is the only thing that Tsukishima could offer his life to. Never someone else.

But he was wrong.

The moment he met Kuroo Tetsurou was not something he can call perfect. The man annoyed him to the core, and he swore that everything that this man was doing was annoying him to hell. What frustrated Tsukishima the most is that he found himself falling deeply in love with this man and his annoying existence. 

He remembers that they just finished their date and he came home blushing like a lovesick girl. Tsukishima wasn't supposed to be like this, he's supposed to be that one unbothered bitch you'll ever see. But being around Kuroo changes him so much, and he hates that he loves every single bit of it.

Once again he found himself in the art room in front of a blank canvas, channeling all of the emotions that he is feeling. He decided to paint something that reminds him of Kuroo, a black cat. It was a headshot of a black cat. Tsukishima adorned the background with multiple varities of flowers. Now it looked like the black cat was laying down a field of flowers. 

He returned to it after a few hours when it dried, and he thought that the hallway could use another painting. He picked up a small hammer and grabbed a few nails, before he went to the hallway and did his work.

"What a beautiful painting." His mother said as she stood behind him, admiring the painting. 

Tsukishima smiled. "Yes. I poured every single emotion that I could channel into that painting."

"Happiness?" His mother teased. "You found someone didn't you?"

Tsukishima could only break a smile. "I guess."

Everything else was perfect. They were together for years and Tsukishima didn't think that it is possible to love someone without losing your self. And Kuroo made sure that his feelings don't get invalidated, as he admitted that himself he is not a perfect man but he aspired to be someone who Tsukishima can trust his whole life with.

"For the last time I said no!" Tsukishima shouted. Akiteru, who was hot on his tracks, angrily grabbed the collar of his top and pulled him.

"Do not be irrational Kei! This is for the sake of the company!" The anger in Akiteru's eyes seeped. "Its time for you to take your responsibilities! Do you want Mother to die lonely? This company is the only thing Father has left us, and I don't want to see Mother stressed out because we are on the verge of losing our assets!"

Tsukishima tightly held his brother's hand and tried to pry it off his shirt. "I know about my responsibilities! But marrying someone else to save us? That is not part of my responsibility!"

Akiteru pushed him away. Tsukishima landed on the carpeted floor of their living room.

"Akiteru!? What's wrong?" His mother hurriedly came and noticed that Tsukishima was on the ground. "What happened?"

As if a lightbulb flickered in his head, Akiteru's eyes widened. A bitter smile spread on his lips. "You won't marry him because of that person? Is that the reason, Kei?"

Tsukishima did not answer. He casted his look to the side. Akiteru only laughed loudly. His mother went to him, worried.

"I told you to stop seeing that man! Our company cannot benefit from his!" Akiteru threw a glare at him.

"Leave him, or I will make sure he will," He said with a tone of finality.

He finds it ironic. Before, Akiteru didn't want him to do anything that concerns the company. Now that the company is failing, Akiteru is trying to sell his ass to some businessman. And marriage? Tsukishima could almost gag at that notion Akiteru is pushing him to do.

The first thing that he did was told Kuroo. That was the first time he ever saw him looked mad as if something was going to be taken away from him. And the first thing that came into his mind was run.

"Yamaguchi, I'm running away with Kuroo." Tsukishima mindlessly said. Yamaguchi only looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Why? I-Is there anything else that you should be doing aside from running away?" Yamaguchi said.

"Hmm... I think running away is the only thing that I can do."

"W-Well, where are you gonna go?" 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi. "I don't know. We'll probably stay out of Tokyo. Go stay in hotels or something."

Yamaguchi only nodded and bid him goodluck. Tsukishima was scared, but he had Kuroo with him.

He found himself lost in his thoughts. He shouldn't feel scared right? But there was this unknown nagging feeling at the back of his head as he stared out at the sea of flickering city lights.

Tsukishima felt an arm wrap around him. The silky maroon robe he wore looked a little bit darker than its usual color because the light inside the room was turned off.

"Do you regret it?" A voice whispered near his ears.

Tsukishima softly snorted. His hands went over the hands that locked around his waist. He tried to look at the man's reflection on the glass window but it was all fogged. His eyebrows met.

"I would never."

"Hmm..You sound different." Kuroo's nose nestled on the crook of his neck and shoulder. Tsukishima felt the soft breathing on his skin, and it felt quite ticklish.

"I said I'm not. Why would I regret something like this?" Tsukishima said.

"Really?" A teasing hum followed. Tsukishima felt Kuroo's hand snake around his waist, slowly unlooping the ties of the thin robe he is wearing. He felt the heat spread all throughout his body.

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes, which made the Kuroo laugh loudly. 

"I'm just teasing you, why are you so mad?"

Tsukishima tried to shift but the arms were locked too tightly. "Its because you doubt me."

"I would never doubt you, Kei." Kuroo seriously said, which made Tsukishima's heart beat irregularly. Tsukishima let out a soft gasp when he felt Kuroo lick his neck.

Now, it was his turn to tease. "Really?" Tsukishima's lips rose into a smirk.

"Really." He drawled.

"Are you really sure?" Tsukishima, who already knows the answer, prodded.

"Yes. I trust you, you know. I know that even if we're not together, I will always find a way to come back to you. And I know you'll do the same."

They were running away like fugitives being chased away by his brother to the end of the world. His heart was beating so much, and he felt the thrill of slipping away from his brother's men. But again, fate decided to play a huge role in his life.

"They knew. I saw Akiteru's men outside. They were lurking around the hotel and they were waiting for us to come out." Tsukishima panicked. He only stared at Kuroo who was standing a few meters away from him, who just came in after a phone call.

"We need to go."

"Go where? The last thing on my mind is going out of the country but its not probable because knowing my brother, he'd shut down all of the flights to make me stay."

"I found a place."

Tsukishima moved to look at Kuroo but his frown deepened. He went to blink for several times but it remained the same.

"Where?" Tsukishima asked. 

Kuroo sighed before he sauntered towards him. He leveled his gaze to Tsukishima's worried eyes as if assuring him that everything will be alright.

"He found us a place. Its in Hokkaido. Its far, but its secluded."

"...Are you sure that he won't mind?" Tsukishima breathed lowly. He knew who Kuroo was talking to, but his pride won't let him accept that Kenma was going to help them. Kenma Kozume. Kuroo's childhood friend who seemed to have liked his boyfriend.

Kuroo went towards him to envelope him in a hug. The scent of familiar musk entered his nostrils as the man put his chin over his shoulder. Tsukishima's eyes felt clouded with tears, but he tried to control his emotions. The last thing he want to do is to make Kuroo worry. 

"He already moved on. And he already have someone else..."

"I'm pretty sure he won't do it for me if you didn't say it."

"He's not that kind of person to hold a grudge. And I told you, he already moved on."

"He still loves you, I'm sure."

"But I love you." Kuroo seriously said.

That night, they left the city and went to the airport unbeknownst to Akiteru and his men. The amount of relief that came to him was enormous, but he still couldn't put a finger on this certain feeling he feels.

Hokkaido was beautiful. It was more than he wished for. Tsukishima drew all day and night whenever he is inspired. SInce its only the two of them in the beach house, there was not a day where they didn't have hot and passionate sex. They made love in the balcony. They made love at the porch. They made love near the cliff by the sea. 

He is standing near a cliff facing the sea. The salty air is blowing against his skin, but it felt quite nice.

"I told you that they wouldn't find us here." A man said in an almost teasing tone.

Tsukishima sighed. The sea looked like a huge bucket of blue paint that was mixed together alongside with other shades of blue.

"I know. And its beautiful." Tsukishima casted his eyes back to the sea, but he still couldn't get over the fact that Kuroo is here. In his dreams that were supposed to be his memories.

"But you doubted him." Kuroo hummed, as if teasing him. "I told you that he would help us."

"But still, that doesn't erase the fact that he still loves you. He did it for you Kuroo. Not for me."

He walked a few meters away from Kuroo. He watched the waves roll over the sea up to the white shore. Beautiful. This place is like a living painting. Tsukishima heard Kuroo sigh behind him. Until he found Kuroo beside him, trying to reach for his hand and intertwining it with his.

"Its over, Tsukishima. What happened between me and him, its all in the past. Its the one thing that I regret. I was never supposed to be in a relationship-"

"With him, because he was just a friend. I've heard that for a thousand times."

Kuroo sighed exasperatedly. He brought Tsukishima's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. It made Tsukishima's insides warm and all fuzzy.

"I know you're overthinking."

Tsukishima scoffed. "I am not."

Kuroo lifted his eyebrows and smiled. "I know you are. I know when you're mad even when you're trying to deny you're mad. I know you're happy even when you try to say you aren't. And I know you when you're overthinking. Your forehead would never stop creasing and eventually you'll find yourself stuck in that loophole again."

Tsukishima's eyes softened. He looked back at the warm hazel eyes that never left his. Kuroo took a step forward before he pulled him into a hug.

"Don't overthink anymore, baby. I only have you. And it will always be you. Not him. Not anyone else. You will always be the one that I will always love."

Or was it all a lie? 

It was an unusual rainy night. Tsukishima brought the car to the city to buy a few stock of paints since he ran out of paints already. It is really an unusual sight for him to see it rain because the days that have passed were all sunny. And the news didn't even mention about a rain shower today. As he arrived near the beach house, he noticed that there was another car parked. A man in a black and white suit stared at him before he made a small smirk.

"Don't worry. I'm not with your brother. I'm with someone else," A man who introduced himself as Akaashi said, before he motioned for him to go inside since the rain is started to pour harder.

When he opened the door, he felt a slight twitch of pain inside his heart. Why is Kenma here? Looking at the picture, it seems like they just finished fighting. Kuroo's sharp eyes looked at him but it softened when he called his name out.

"Kei this is not what you think-"

Kenma tilted his head lazily. "Stop doing this Kuroo. Get your fucking head straight. You can't leave the company running without you."

"What's happening?" Cold ran through Tsukishima's body. Remember the unsettling feeling that he felt? It started to kick now. Fear ran through his veins that it almost blocked his blood flow.

Kenma sighed and glared at Kuroo before looking at him. "Tell him, Kuroo."

"Kenma just shut up!" Kuroo shouted.

"Tell me what, Kuroo?" 

The silence was defeaning. He couldn't feel his own heart beating, just his ears listening to the drops of rain pelting the roof of the house.

Kenma looked annoyed. "Your brother's is trying to sway Blank Space's investors knowing that the stupid owner is away. The members of the board are looking for Kuroo because they're almost on the verge of bankruptcy. The only thing that is keeping it alive is because of me and Bokuto's help."

Before Tsukishima could answer, a drenched Akaashi came in swinging the door. All three of them looked at him when he busted through.

"I don't know why they're here. You need to hide." Akaashi said looking straight at Tsukishima before he looked at Kuroo and Kenma.

Nothing. His head is blank as his empty canvasses. His eyes traveled behind Akaashi, and he was only frozen when he saw the man he have tried to avoid for months now.

Akiteru came in looking smug. There were people behind him, assuming that this is the person who could have possible helped his brother locate their whereabouts. The Miyas stood looking bored, but the yellow haired twin only looked at him triumphantly.

"Let's just end this here, Kei. I'm already tired of your stupid games. Luckily, thanks to your friend right there we were about to trace you." Akiteru said and tilted his head to look at Kenma.

"You lead them here?" Kuroo shouted at Kenma. Kenma looked flabbergasted, as if he was trying to grasp the situation.

"What? No! I swear Kuroo I did not tell them," Kenma retorted. Akaashi came over to Kenma's side as if protecting his master. 

"Kenma made sure that all of his travel plans were made in secret. Its not his fault, Kuroo." Akaashi cooly said.

Kuroo tried to walk towards him and grab him away from his brother, but using all of the strength left in his weak body, he pushed him away.

"Kei? What's wrong?" Kuroo said lowly. His tone was laced with pain, surprised that Tsukishima was able to push him away.

"I think you should go back to Tokyo, Kuroo..." Tsukishima weakly said. His eyes darted to Kenma who seemed to send him a look of apology for everything that is happening.

"Your company needs you..."

Kuroo shook his head to the side. "I can work while I'm away. I'm staying here with you."

Akiteru showed a sardonic grin. "You're finally on you're right state of mind, Kei. All you have to do is sign the marriage contract. Osamu is far better than Kuroo anyways."

Tsukishima hastily pulled himself away from Kuroo before he faced his brother. "I'm not going with you, either."

"I said stop this games you're trying to play, Kei! You just need to sign the fucking contract and then I'll let you disappear on your own!" Akiteru angrily spat.

The thunder rumbled. It even shook the entire house. Drops of rains came down heavily, as if the sky was pouring it for him and his misery. Tsukishima took this chance to run outside of the house, not caring if he will be drenched by this storm.

"Tsukishima! Come back!" voices shouted behind him. Ignoring their call, he briskly walked outside. Rain immediately pelted his clothes and it instantly became wet.

He could hear footsteps following behind him, so Tsukishima took big strides towards the car. His amber eyes were already stinging from rainwater and tears combined.

"Kei! Please!" a pleading voice shouted. It was Kuroo, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to get out of here.

Tsukishima turned around to look at their faces. The man stopped in a good meter away from him. The light from the beach house slightly illuminated his face allowing Tsukishima to see the undeniable guilt on the man's face. Kuroo looked hurt, but Tsukishima knows that it is entirely his fault why Kuroo is suffering. He brought this stupidity into his life. And he will be the one to leave him alone.

His eyes remained on him for a short while, then it traveled towards the number of people that were standing outside the beach house. Their heads hung low as they saw him eyeing them, but not Akiteru.

"Come back inside, Kei. Let's talk." The man before him lowly said. Lightning struck, and thunder followed.

The blond haired man shook his head to the side. "No! And talk? About what?" he sarcastically smiled before my eyes drifted from him into the people behind him. "That? I'd rather die in this stormy night!" he angrily spat.

With that, he opened the car door beside him and slid inside the car. Akiteru pounded on his window, but Tsukishima started the engine and pressed on the accelerator. The black car sped through the rough night, not caring about anything.

He could feel anger bubbling inside of him. The moment Tsukishima decided to let go of his emotions, fat drops of tears slowly fell on his smooth cheeks. He gripped the steering wheel and maneuvered on the slippery cliff road.

His heaving chest never stopped. Tsukishima's body felt numb, and it surprised him that he does not feel fear nor get scared on how fast he is driving. He swore that if he could forget anything, he wanted to forget everything that had happened in his life. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes. He saw headlights closing in from the mirror. He stepped on the pedal harder trying to outrun the car behind him. Even though he could not feel his cold body, his insides definitely hurt. His heart was aching badly from all of the emotions he has been carrying. Pain, betrayal, anger, and loneliness cradled his poor heart.

He shifted his gaze towards the dark angry sea beside on his left. His once favorite blue colored sea was now pitch black, and waves rocked back and forth, as strong winds played with it. The moon was nowhere to be seen tonight, because of the heavy rainclouds scattered in the night sky.

The thought of dying did not scare him at all. The road before him was curved. He decided to slow down a bit, before finally making his mind. Stepping on the gas pedal, Tsukishima held the steering wheel hard as he ran through the iron fence.

As if everything around him moved slowly, he felt adrenaline coursing in his veins. Tsukishima closed his eyes, as he was welcomed by the sea. In a split second, his car was enveloped by the waves, but strange enough the fear that pumped his adrenaline also chased away the thoughts of dying.

He can't die here. 

As the water slowly fill up his car, he used the bucket of paint beside him to break the already broken glass of his car door. Even though its getting hard to breathe because the impact of crashing to the sea was not a joke, he tried his best to get out of the car. When he successfully broke it, water came rushing in trying to drown him. 

He will not die here. That is what Tsukishima is thinking. His body was in pain and his eyes was already blurry from tears, blood and water. As he finally reached the surface, he tried to swim to the small rock formation which was a good meter away from him. His hand bled as he tightened his grip on the shard rock, trying not to get swept away by the waves.

He wants to forget the pain, but he doesn't want to die here.

The moment he saw the painting, it is as if there was something in his brain that got triggered and flipped a switch. All those scenes flashed before his eyes and it left Tsukishima was breathless.

"I can't believe it." Tsukishima whispered to himself before he faced Kenma slowly who was looking at him apologetically.

"You were there that night. You brought my brother and his friends to this beach house." Tsukishima coldly said.

Kenma looked at him and shook his head. "Trust me. I did not. All of the flights I took were done in secret, its just that your brother's friends found someone I am connected with and they found us that night."

"You hated me so much. Why did you bring me here?" Tsukishima wiped the tear that threatened to fall.

"When you had the accident, Kuroo's anger was all over the place. He won't listen to what I say. I know that my feelings aren't going to be reciprocated anymore, but I don't want our friendship to be ruined."

"You ruined it the moment you said you fell in love with him. Your friendship could never be regained. Right now, the two of you are only acquaintances in his book," Tsukishima coldly replied.

He saw Kenma smirk despite the fact that he looked apologetic. "Now you're looking much more your past self."

"I wanted to help you and Kuroo. I hope you accept this as my apology for the things I said to you in the past." Kenma said.

Tsukishima stared blankly at Kenma. His mind was going haywire, since he doesn't know what to do now that he finally remembers everything.

"I'll accept it. Only if you do me a favor," Tsukishima said with all seriousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the most boring chapter I have ever written. :/ I hope you enjoy! I had time so I updated. <3


	33. Pointless

They headed to the library. He almost forgot how beautiful the interior of this beach house was, as he eyed the dark wooden pillars that stood tall as they passed by. Tsukishima saw how Kenma twisted the brass doorknob to open the door that lead into a large library filled with rows of shelves. The spines of thick and thin books was the first thing that caught his eye, as he scanned the titles from afar, the classics up to the contemporary literary works.

Kenma guided him into a small table enough for them to have space. Although he is thankful that he got his memories back, Tsukishima still finds Kenma's presence to be...well he doesn't know how to put it besides the fact that he feels awkward.

"Akaashi will be here in a few minutes. Do you want something to drink? I'll have it brought up here," Kenma asked him. 

Tsukishima stood a few meters away from the table. Kenma looked at him when he didn't respond to his question, but upon seeing his face he confirmed that the latter doesn't want anything.

Instead of sitting down like what Kenma did, Tsukishima faced the window to look at the unstill sea. The sky was in a ashy, galvanized color. It was raining. If only the window wasn'tthere, his face could definitely feel how cold the drops were. The winds rocked the waves slowly, but not the kind to induce strong ones that could envelope the shore. He saw the footprints that he left outside the beach house was being washed away by the tides. 

After a few seconds of silence the door was opened by Akaashi. He was carrying a brown leather case, the other leaving the doorknob to fish his ringing phone out of his pocket. Tsukishima eyed Akaashi who is currently talking with someone over the phone.

"I guess you're finally back?" Akaashi lifted his eyebrow as he walked towards the table to place the bag over it. Kenma sighed and motioned for Akaashi to stop talking.

Tsukishima frowned before he finally faced the two people. "Both of you knew about what happened but you didn't bother telling Kuroo?"

Kenma only looked at him with cautious eyes but Akaashi tilted his head. A small smirk crept up on his lips as he saw how his statement made Akaashi's face darkened.

"You don't get to say shit to Kenma. Didn't he tell you already? The trips he took that time were in private. I don't know what's wrong with you, Tsukishima. For all I know is that you should be the one who's thankful that we brought you here so you won't suffer the same fate as before."

"Akaashi, stop it..." Kenma said.

Crossing his arms, Tsukishima walked and towered over Akaashi. "I guess I should be."

Kenma exasperatedly sigh. "Can you two please stop? I get it Tsukishima. You hate me. But Akaashi, can you just drop it?"

The latter didn't listen and remained his emerald eyes on Tsukishima's. Tsukishima isn't one to back down either. As Akaashi let out a small click from his tongue, the man proceeded to open the bag he placed over the table. 

Akaashi handed him papers that he fished out from his leather case. Tsukishima only looked at him cautiously before he accepted it and sat on the available swivel chair. Kenma sat across him, while Akaashi sat on his left. 

"This is the marriage certificate that your brother asked you to sign. Its fake by all means." 

Tsukishima eyed the papers. "But how did he got the shares?"

Akaashi brought out another paper and gave it to him. "Upon checking, he used your signature to show it to other board members to make it seem like you handed your company share to him to gain their trust back. That's really smart of him, considering how dumb your brother is."

For the first time, Tsukishima wanted to listen to what Akaashi wanted to say. If he is going to develop a plan into catching his brother in action he needs to at least find the company's weak points.

"We already took steps by all means. I suggested to Kenma that we should just buy stocks from your company and eventually transfer it to your name, but somehow I looked into it and saw that your shares we're never transferred to your brother's name. Although in case anything happens, we've been buying stocks under the name Mikatsuki Hikaru." 

Tsukishima slowly nodded after taking in the information. He saw that Akaashi opened his leather bag again and picked up another paper. Only this time, the paper looked pretty expensive, as if the contents inside it were too. 

"This is your father's last will before he died." Akaashi handed him out the said will. His mouth quievered as he heard about what the paper is. Although his exterior expression was stern, his insides were already raging.

"It was hard reaching out to your father's lawyer. The man was too afraid that Akiteru might come for him if he shows up at the company's doorsteps. We were lucky enough to find him," Kenma explained.

As he eyed and read the paper, all he could do was jaw drop. Even though his father knew that he has no interest in leading the company, Tsukishima could not believe what he is reading. The will states that the moment he decided to take the role of CEO, all of Akiteru's powers will be stripped away from him.

"Akiteru doesn't know about the will contains, but I think he has an idea that's why he's asking his men to terrorize your father's lawyer." Akaashi stretched his back and tilted his head. The man saw the bland expression on Tsukishima's face. "Not even a thank you?"

"I'll say thank you when I get the company back." Tsukishima exhaled out and leaned back on the chair. There's too much information that he had to intake today. He closed his eyes for a while and he tap his finger on the table. 

He needs to execute the perfect plan. Now that he has his ace under his sleeve, he can start plotting out his next step. 

"How much stocks have you bought under that false name again?" Tsukishima tilted his head as he asked.

"Enough for you to have a seat in a board meeting." Kenma replied lowly.

Tsukishima nodded slowly, his eyes on the table while his head is thinking of other possible things to do. A few moments later, his eyes lit up.

"How much share does Akiteru have?" 

Akaashi leaned forward and adjusted his glasses. "From the looks of it, he only has enough to keep his COO title. Your mother, however, has higher percentage that him since she's currently chairman of the board."

"I'll attend the next board meeting. If you could do me a favor and check whether the company has been involved into some sort of issue or scandal, I'd appreciate that."

"What are you planning to do?" Kenma asked.

Tsukishima leaned back comfortably on his swivel chair. His fingers tapped on the table, as he thought of something that he can do to shake his brother's unwavering confidence. Two pairs of eyes watched him closely, as if something will happen any minute now. 

His finger stopped as one thing crossed his mind. Tsukishima bit his lower lip as he contained his smirk.

"Money laundering. " He blurted out.

Akaashi looked at him weirdly. "What did you say?"

"Hire someone that can secretly monitor the finances of the company. Or probably every single board members. I'm pretty sure Akiteru hides his dirty money well. But we can try and find traces of where his dirty money is going to."

"It is doable but difficult, Tsukishima. How are you so sure that your brother launders money?"

"You said it yourselves. He won't give up the position nor the company to me because of the power he holds. And that power? Its the money that he has. He loves money so much that he even tried to alter my memories so that he can have it for himself." Tsukishima said with poison dripping in his tone. 

Silence fell inside the library. Akaashi excused himself as he answered his phone call once again, his faced scrunched in annoyance. The two of them savored the silence for a long minute, not until Kenma spoke to him.

"What else are you planning to do once you go back?" Kenma asked.

"Many things. I don't know where to start, though. I thought that...gaining my memories is enough for me to reclaim the life that I once lived, but now it feels like something else is missing." 

Kenma nodded slowly before he threw his gaze outside the window. An unknown emotion was displayed on his face but Tsukishima could not describe what it was.

"Are you going to tell Kuroo that you finally remember him?"

He wasn't caught off guard by the question, but instead he replied.

"Are you going to stop me if I do?"

Kenma locked eyes with him. Tsukishima's gaze was hard but it was not cold compared to Kenma's shifty ones. 

"I-I...No. You deserve to be with him after all of the things that happened to you. And he deserves you as well. Its because you're his world after all." In the middle of his sentence, Kenma even tried to smile. "I can't compete with that."

He felt a slight twinge in his heart as he heard Kenma say that. Tsukishima only nodded in response, because he was loss for words.

"I want to ask you something," Tsukishima said. Kenma's eyes stayed on him as he waited for him to ask.

"When...When I still have amnesia, why didn't you use that chance to make Kuroo love you?"

The pudding head's eyes slightly widened at his question, but Tsukishima was surprised to see him laugh a bit.

"Tsukishima, you're smart but you're also dumb. How can I take advantage of that kind of situation when all Kuroo thought about was how can he get you back. He would sleep every night with you inside his head, and your name was the first thing he calls in the morning. To be honest, it pissed me off. He looked idiotic in his depressive episodes and I couldn't stand that." A pause.

"To be honest, it didn't cross my mind. Because maybe Kuroo is right, that I don't really love him the way I expect things would happen. What happened between us, probably that was just Kuroo trying to make me see that things will not go the way it should be. He showed that he was falling for me, but I know he is not. But what I saw in you and Kuroo, that was love. It was something else. Its greater than what I think my love for him is. What made me angry is that I was jealous of that. That I could never love him the way you do. And its amazing, Tsukishima. The way how the two of you love each other is amazing." Kenma continued.

As he finished hearing Kenma's side, he felt a lump on his throat form. His eyes heated as well as this weird feeling that was bubbling inside his chest. 

"Thank you, Kenma." Tsukishima silently said before he left the library. He took large strides along the hallway and even passed by Akaashi who was looking at him intently.

His tears followed as soon as he reached the door that lead outside the beach house. Tsukishima weakly walked away from it, and followed back the trail towards the sea. The wind was blowing hard, but the rain already stopped. The ashy color of the sky turned slowly into a puddle of gray and blue, as light tried to pierce through the thick clouds. 

Tsukishima's eyes felt stung when a slight sea breeze blew. He closed his eyes and tried to feel the wind on his skin but the pain inside him was greater than anything else.

Before he gained his memories back, he thought that everything will fall back into its own place. Why is he like this? Is it because he could not handle the sudden rush of memories that filled his head? Now that he has it, it felt like he was longing for something else. Something greater than what his memories could bring. And he doesn't know what it is, but his insides were yearning for it. Was he longing for his family? For his friends? For Kuroo?

He let out a loud scream. Tsukishima held his head on both sides as he dropped down to crouch on the sand.

To him it was pointless. He thinks regaining his memories back is pointless if he could not be the same person that gives Kuroo the butterflies in his stomach. Its pointless if he could love Kuroo the same way he loves him before.

He knows it himself that once he goes back to the city, it will not be easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a two month break from writing, I hope everyone doesn't mind. Now I'm back! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.


End file.
